TimeTurner Twist
by Morloth
Summary: Nine of the HP characters are thrown forward in time. Here they ALL meet their children to be. And the paring of the future don’t agree with all of them. HrSS HpDm …
1. Thrown thru Time

**Time-Turner Twist**

McGonagall opened the door to the potions master's classroom. The professor was as most times bent over a caldron trying out some new concoction. His unimpressed gaze met hers. She went up to him and they engaged in conversation about one of his students and if she should really have the Time-Turner McGonagall was holding in her hand. Severus and the headmaster had already decided to give it to young Miss Derwent

When Snape lost his temper with the transfiguration professor and blew that in her face she snapped her mouth together and took a step back, lost her balance and fell backwards. The Time-Turner flew out of her hands and before Snape had a moment to blink Minerva hit the floor and the little hourglass shattered and sprayed the classroom with glass and sand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daphne Greengrass was bored to the point of screaming. She was preparing a slimy purple root of some kind to put in that oversized, boiling pot in front of her. She was sitting in the back of the classroom so that the professor would not notice her lack of interest. Daphne never noticed the fine dust that lay in a thin layer upon her desk. The root's slime acted as a glue so the fine dust stuck to the root itself. But the brew she was concocting noticed. When poor bored Daphne put the dusty prepared root in to it, the cauldron started to wobble uncontrollably. She hurriedly backed away from the wobbling thing and was just about (so she claimed later) to scream a warning to the people in front of her, when the thing exploded and the gue inside the cauldron splotched out and covered those sitting ahead of her.

These people where non other than: Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and sadly the professor himself, Snape!

With a very angry look from the professor they all vanished… and Daphne was very much authorized to think "OhShitOhShitOhShitOhShit!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry blinked, one second ago he was sprayed with gue and the next most of the class disappeared. He turned around and saw that only Neville, Hermione, Ron, himself, Malfoy, the Parkinson slut, Crabbe, Goyle and professor Snape remained. These where the people that had been sprayed… and yet the only people remaining in the potion classroom and with no gue on them...it was all a puzzle to Harry.

"Greengrassss…" the professor hissed in a low and menacing whisper then he raised the voice "Nobody moves. I'm going to see where we are…"

"Professor! We're in the potions classroom!" Parkinson piped up.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson. But I'm still going to clarify the matter. So nobody moves. AND ALL SHUT UP! Ok?" not waiting for an answer Snape opened the door and looked out.

He saw nothing out of the ordinary outside his classroom. The normal stonewalled corridor with the same paintings as always. He took one step out and closed the door behind him.

An unsuspecting student in Slytherin colours walked by. Snape estimated him to be a third year and snatched him up. "Where are we boy?" he said with his most unpleasant voice. "Speak!"

"We... We're in Hogwarts s..sir!" said the boy panicking over this clearly mad man.

"What's the time boy?"

"13:40 ish…sir" this man was not only crazy he looked really unpleasant too…

"The same as when we..._ left_ so to speak" Snape mumbled "What's the date?"

"26 September 2018 si..sir! " the boy was shivering with fright now.

Snape stared in horror at the boy, dropped him, swung around and flung himself into the classroom.

"What's wrong Professor? Where are we?" Hermione asked nervously at the angry and shocked face of Severus Snape.

"What's wrong? Eh? What's wrong?!" the shock-ridden man teased, and then he turned his full attention on Miss Granger "We are exactly 21 years into the future!"

An: This chapter has been corrected by Kehlencrow


	2. Timeless Twinkles

A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention I own nothing, zero, nil, nada, zipp… and this chapter has been corrected by Kehlencrow

**Time-Turner Twist**

**Chap 2**

An hour and a half after the professor's outburst over _when_ the little group were, the hubbub had died down and denial had been strangled to a minimum.(denial was still around, just quiet) They had all agreed, after some lively discussions to try finding the current headmaster or headmistress as Miss Granger so neatly put it.

The professor said that they would just have to walk in a group and as if they knew where they were going and not look anyone in the eye. He was going to lead the group as if he was a teacher. He and Miss Granger had come to the conclusion that he must not still be teaching here since the Slytherin boy did not seem to know him.

And in that manner they exited the classroom. The students did their best not to look around and pear at people but it was too hard, although nothing seemed to have changed, only the students. They did not pass any teachers and luck of all lucks no one bothered them as they marched their way to the headmaster's gargoyle.

Hermione smiled at Snape's mistake. "What now professor?"

He did not smile. He didn't even note her words. He only tapped the gargoyle on it's head with is wand. "Emergency, Emergency, Emergency" and the gargoyle huffed and jumped aside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They where lead by Snape strait into the Head office without any knock whatsoever.

To Harry's, Neville's, Hermione's and Ron's amazement and joy, behind the headmaster's desk sat no other than a perfectly healthy and twinkling Dumbledore.

"Severus! What a pleasure to see you, to what do I owe this nicety?" he looked amused as he surveyed the students "And with students!" He looked even more amused when he surveyed them again "…from the past."

Severus looked slightly taken aback seeing the old man, alive "Yes professor, the past. To be exact we are all from 21 years ago. Forced here by a misshape involving a potion and time dust. We need to get back before time collapses"

Dumbledore chuckled "Always the drama with you Severus" here the students tried to stifle their own giggles and laughs. Snape ignored them as Dumbledore stood up.

"I can't think of a way of sending you all home at this instant and since I don't think time is in any immediate danger, and also it's my firm belief everything happens for a reason…I think you and your little group of students might have to _hang around_ for a while Severus."

Snape opened his mouth to argue but shut it again. This did not happen to Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy.

"What the... We have to stay here?!" Malfoy yelled

"You can't be serious professor! We can't stay here!" Ron yelled at the same time.

"What if we bump into ourselves?" Malfoy continued

"There is no reason to worry over that Draco" Dumbledore said calmly

"No! We're all dead?!" Ron exclaimed.

"No your not all..." Here Dumbledore surveyed them once over "…You're all alive." He said with a beam.

"It is more likely that we would bump in to our own kids than seeing ourselves here Ron!" Hermione said irritated. "It's only the professor that could worry over that."

"Severus is not teaching here at the moment and has not been willing to take even the position of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for over six years" Dumbledore said scratching his chin. "Privet matter he claims. As for the matter addressed by Miss Granger here…" All fell quiet "..You may run into the children to of the people you know from your own time." All the students began to ask loud questions but Dumbledore silenced them "I'm not answering ANY questions on the matter; you will have to find out on your own." His eyes twinkled more than Harry had ever seen them twinkle before.

"If we are going to stay here in the future for some time…Where will we stay, and what will we do?" Pansy Parkinson said while chewing a gum.

"Good question Pansy" The headmaster said "You will stay in an altered living quarters of a previous Professor." At their looks Dumbledore quickened to add "ALL of you in the same place. Yes, you too Severus." Snape looked thunderstruck

"You will all attend classes with the house you had already been sorted into. And since we can't have an unidentified adult running around the place…Severus will have to drink a youth potion."

Draco waited for the professor to faint but the man completely failed to do so. "It is indecorous Albus but I myself see no other way"

"Ah good Severus, You will then attend class with Mr. Malfoy and his merry troop." He looked over towards Harry "Because of the war some years ago many of you are known names and faces so you will all have to take up alter egos and I'm sure Professor Snape will help you all to disguise yourselves sufficiently"


	3. Thoughtful Tans

A/N: I own nothing, zero, nil, nada, zipp… nothing

**Time-Turner Twist**

**Chap 3**

The living quarters they had been given were comfortable enough. It was just as a dormitory except for only four sleeping chambers. Two rooms had three beds, one room had one bed and the last one had two beds. The Gryffindor boys got one of the three beds room, Snape got his own, the Slytherin boys got the other three beds room and the girls had to share.

Both Pansy and Hermione where unhappy with this arrangement.

To make the occupants feel more Gryffindor/Slytherin the bed speeds where decorated after the house colours.

After following the group to the lodging Dumbledore had left them with one potion for Snape and the rescoring statement that he would do everything he could to get them home as soon as possible. The clothes were not a problem with the wardrobes Dumbledore had installed. Only hang in your dirty robe and the dresser would get your size and present you with clothes that fit you. The only downside was they only lasted 18 hours…

Hermione quickly finished settling in, in her and Pansy's room then bolted to the _Gryffindor_ room. Without knowing Pansy followed her example.

Ron and the boys where having fun with the dresser and had found that the drawers featured all the books they needed for the semester. Ron had found a pink feather boa when Hermione entered

"I can't believe I have to live with that insufferable girl! Oh.. Pink is not you Ron." He blushed and threw it at Neville. Harry looked at Hermione.

"We all have to live with the Slytherins, but it won't be for too long I hope."

"Yeah?! Well I have to sleep with one!!" she yelled

Neville blushed crimson and Ron's eyes misted over.

"Oh yeah that' be kinky..." he looked down at Neville who was sitting on a bed with the boa on his knees. "Imagine them.. Then add mud!" Harry and Neville both laughed.

"Ha Ha very funny… But if we are cooped up together for to long a time we will wrestle!"

Harry smiled wickedly at Hermione. "Who do you think would win?"

She smiled back "I of course."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We can't stand the sight of one and other!" Pansy said whiningly in Draco's lap.

"No wonder you're both butt ugly" Draco mumbled to Crabbe

"What did you say Draco?"

"Nothing Pansy. Nothing…And don't worry over Ganger we'll be in our own time soon enough." At those words Pansy hugged Draco so he couldn't breath. He always wondered why he put up with it…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At A high whistle Hermione and her friends came out from the boys sleeping quarters. It was Snape who had called them they guessed, and true enough a the man stood with his nose in a book in the middle of the now called common room. When Hermione got close enough to him she noted that he wore the Slytherin robes and not his own, his hair was shorter (only slightly past his shoulders) but she couldn't see his face because of the book. It was titled "Mundane masking". He clearly had taken the youth potion.

When all the suspects had arrived Snape lowered the book and twitched his head so that the hair didn't bother him. Neville, Parkinson and Ron gasped. Hermione wanted to but couldn't allow herself that. He was their age, naturally he would be but the shock was still there.

No wrinkles smooth skin no dark rings around his eyes. He was no beauty but compared to old Severus Snape he looked dazzling. Hermione noticed his hands…His long fingers so smooth and young… She snapped out of that chain of thought sharply, she didn't like thinking where it might have end up.

Snape looked at her wearyingly; she might try to laugh at him…

"Yes well... As you all see I have taken the youth potion…Close your mouth Miss Parkinson! I'm still your professor! ... Now! I will go through the trouble of trying to mask us up so we are not too **r** recognizable. Only a few traits need to be changed.. It's the small things that matter"

He lifted his wand and pointed it at Neville who started to shake uncontrollably.

Snape changed Neville's brown hair to a more rat blond and added some freckles. With no nonsense drama (maybe thinking of Albus' remark) he moved on to Ron. He removed the boy's freckles and turned his hair brown. He only straitened Hermione's hair and moved on with no more changes, she was nearly disappointed. Parkinson he gave curls much to the Slytherin girl's disapproval. He attacked Crabbe's hair and elongated it and made it brown-red and with Goyle he also elongated the stubble of hair but here he made it more light brown. Now he turned his attention on Harry. He transfigured the round glasses to be square; he elongated the hair and put some red highlights in it. Then there was Malfoy. The professor smiled and removed all the gel from the boy's hair. Malfoy grimaced as it fell all over the place. Snape added a touch of darker blond highlights in the mess and smirked widely as he last added a tan to the boy. Malfoy sported a violated look on his face. Snape seemed pleased with his handiwork and conjured up three pair of glasses. Hermione got one and Crabbe and Goyle the other two. Hermione looked down at her pair to see they where one of those pair with only glass no frame. She put them on and raised her hand.

"No need to rise hands from now on Miss Granger" Snape said

"Oh ok Professor..."

"No need for calling me _professor_ either if this charade shall work Miss Granger…" the Slytherins giggled.

"Right Prof… Snape. You should change your appearance too.. You are still very recognizable."

He humfed at her and thought a bit, then he raised his wand conjuring a hair band and tied his hair back. Hermione noted that some strands slipped out and framed his face in a flattering way. Then he raised it his wand again and tanned himself.

"Good enough Granger?" he asked

"Yes" she said not wanting to look at him, so she turned to Malfoy who looked like some rock n'roll poster boy with his messy hair and so did Harry. Harry was combing his long hair in to cover his scar. She looked at Pansy instead, the girl was playing with her black curls, pulling at them then letting them go to see them curl up again. Snape spoke, his voice had changed as well she noted now when se wasn't looking at him, it was softer and younger.

"You all thought up an alternative name that is easy for us all to remember?" they all said yes

"Good. I write them all down and make a copy of the paper so we all can remember. Now state your name and alternative name."

"Neville Longbottom, Ned Long"

"Ronald Weasley, Ron West"

"Hermione Granger, Hanna Green"

"Pansy Parkinson, Patty Park"

"Vincent Crabbe, Victor Abe"

"Gregory Goyle, Greg Gregory"

"Harry Potter, Harry Parker"

"Draco Malfoy, Drake Markey"

"All good enough names... Though Potter didn't switch if first name... But since it's a common name... My other name will be: Simon Snipers"

Having jotted all their names and other names down and multiplied the paper, he gave out the slips of paper and looked at his watch

"We will be needed at the dinner in twenty two minutes. Dumbledore will come and get us and then we can leave our names with him"

This chapter is corrected by kehlencrow


	4. Truce Talk 1

A/n I own a version of the learning disability dyslexia …I don't own these characters. My Dyslexia owns all the spelling mistakes. All in all I own very little. This chapter is corrected by kehlencrow

**Time-Turner Twist**

**Chap 4**

It was dinner time here in the future, and all nine of them were standing in front of the teachers table in the Great Hall. Draco felt oddly nervous as he surveyed the four tables. He nervously tried to flatten his annoying hair against his head. He would never know how Potter could stand having his hair this messy all the time. He had to say that Snape had done a great job on that green-eyed twerp, Potter looked good.

The-headmaster-that-lived was feeding the students some lie about him and the others being students from another school in somewhere in the country, and that they all had already been sorted. He also apologized to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for not getting any of the students. The luckless tables booed loudly. He smirked as he and the other past-time students headed for their tables, the roars from Slytherin and Gryffindor were ear-numbing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry sat down in front of a broad-shouldered guy with pink spiky hair that grew short on top and long in the neck where he had tided it into a small tail. Hermione gave the guy a once over.

"What's your name?" she asked him in such a suspicious manner that the poor fellow did a double take and looked with his kind gold brown eyes pleadingly at Ron. The redhead was no help as he had started stuffing himself, which was the way a true Weasley handle stress. Harry smiled and offered his and to de pink haired boy.

"Hi there, I'm Harry Parker and the rude girl here is Her... Hanna Green" The spiky fellow took his hand with an unsure smile.

"My name is Sirius Lupin… I'm Gryffindor Prefect" he said pointing to his badge.

Hermione's inquisitorial eyes stared at him "Lupin you say? What's your mum's name?"

He clearly felt uncomfortable under her gaze. "Yeah, Lupin. My mother's name is To… Nymphadora."

Ron looked up from his food and nudged Neville who smiled weakly. "So they made it huh!"

Harry kicked Ron under the table so that the moron would think before he spoke. He knew it was no use. But it felt better.

"No they didn't really make _it_" the boy said with a very Tonks-like smile "they made me"

Hermione lost interest in them as Harry and Neville began to talk to Sirius. Loads of other people around them engaged them in conversations but no one seemed to be a child of neither of their friends…nor themselves for that matter. Hermione was disappointed. Until a short girl with long brown hair and freckles literally fell in to Ron's lap.

"Sorry! I'm just the clumsiest person alive" she said with a wide familiar grin.

"No worries little girl" Ron said smiling. Hermione grinned as well, here was SOMEONE interesting.

"Why hello, I'm Hanna Green, who are you?"

The girl beamed "Yeah. Hi, I heard your names when you all where up there." she said pointing towards the teachers table. "...I'm Alice Longbottom"

The golden trio's heads turned to Neville who was opening and closing is mouth, he looked like a fish gasping for air. Not able to say anything, his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dinner seemed over when they finally were able to wake Neville up. This task had distracted Hermione so much she had not been able to ask the girl of her mother. And now Alice was gone. Harry and Ron where supporting a weary Longbottom in to the corridor with Hermione in the lead alongside Sirius Lupin.

"You parent famous Sirius?" Hermione asked not so discreetly

"Not so much as Alice's dad..." Upon hearing those words Neville's hanging head shot up… "My parents did valiant things for the Order of Phoenix, and yeah quite a few people remember the headlines those two made. But you guys must know of the famous Neville Longbottom! He saved a whole muggle village up north! By Himself!"

Hermione smile widened. "Yes of curse we've heard of him." she glanced at Neville who was now walking on his on esteem then returned to look at Sirius once again and her brow wrinkled. "Why aren't you Head boy? Your dad is really clever."

At that Sirius' eyes darkened "Yes he is but I was not the best man for the job apparently" he brightened "more spare time fore me, dad was disappointed though, but the Ravenclaws can have it."

Seeing that they had class then not many more interesting things happened except maybe that Colin Creevy had a kid with some girl and that child was in Hufflepuff's sevens year with Sirius... Alice was not there seeing she was a year younger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco was sitting in the past-time people's common room and relaxing. He had had a fun day.

New hot Potter and his friends entered through the entrance and seemed to be chatting lively. Draco being Draco was overly curious if they had had a day just as amusing as he had.

"EY! Potter! Come here! Take your friends with you." He called self-assuredly.

Harry spun around seeing a relaxed and very alone Malfoy beckoning him and the other two to come over. Neville nodded but went off to think things over.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked in an icy tone.

"Yeah and all alone, the others ditched you for being an ass?" Ron snapped but Malfoy just smiled.

"I want you lot to sit down. And no they haven't ditched me…" Malfoy continued to smile in that reassured way.

"Why should we sit down Malfoy?" Harry was still on his guard.

"So I can brag about the amusing things I've seen and the interesting people I've meet today. And see if you've had an equally amusing day in the future."

"You want to brag and gossip, is that it Malfoy?" Hermione said in you-are-pathetic tone.

"Yeah, stop being so stiff. Tell me whose kids you ran in to."

They sat down and Harry told him first of Sirius Lupin, and Malfoy thought it was too fluffy to name the kid_ Sirius_. Then Harry went on telling him of Creevy's son and Malfoy claimed it was a lie, no Creevy could never drink a girl so drunk as to get her in the sack. All four of them laughed at that remark. And Malfoy smiled in a scornful way over Alice Longbottom, all the same he said he would have liked to know who Neville had nailed, he waved his finger in front of Hermione for not finding that out.

When the trio was finished with their day, a the fifth voice rung out "Bet you all two galleons it's Miss Lovegood" it was the new and improved Snape. He was leaning against the back of one of the big armchairs. Hermione thought to herself 'if he hadn't been such a jerk and an evil bastard he would have looked good right now.' But he was a jerk.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked him

"Basically all along" he smirked "Lupin and Tonks ey… does the boy's hair change at full moon?"

"I don't know Pro... SNAPE…" she glared at his smirk.

"Would be cool though" Harry said. "Come on Malfoy tell us your day."

to be continued…


	5. Truce Talk 2

A/N: I don't get any money of this… Thank you for your reviews, and I'm still Dyslectic. This chapter is corrected by kehlencrow

**Time-Turner Twist**

**Chap 5**

Mr. Malfoy sighed as if telling them about his day was something he had not wanted to do since they walked in through the entrance. Severus sat down in the armchair he'd been leaning against. No one objected. And Draco struck a storytelling pose.

"We went over to the Roaring Slytherin table, right. Sat down and I was immediately thrown into a conversation with more than five girls…" Mr. Malfoy seemed to be pleased with all the female attention he had received, Severus remembered. "…They were not overly interesting girls so I dismissed them and looked around to see if I could recognize any students." Miss Granger sniffed with disapproval at the _dismissed_ part. Her hair was starting to fuzz up again Severus saw.

"I then noticed the big boy sitting to the side of Crabbe… his nose and forehead were identical to Vincent's! I introduced my self to him and the boy confirmed my suspicions that he was Vincent's kid!" Severus who was sitting with is arms crossed raised an eyebrow in surprise. Miss Granger was not impressed. "Big deal! We met Neville's daughter! Who is the boy's mother then?" Severus eyes **travelled** to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, they didn't say anything; they looked disgusted.

"I don't think you know her, she's a Slytherin two years younger than us. Amanda Henderson" He wrinkled his brow "rather pretty actually".

Now Severus agreed with the Gryffindors, he felt sick. He did not want the picture of that petite girl with Crabbe painted in his mind.

"Don't you worry Granger we are not at the juicy part" Draco smiled from ear to ear.

"You see, we had class today and Pansy was paired up with this girl who looked like a cousin to Bulstrode except she was thin." Severus knew where this was going but it didn't suit his picture of the world, he had been there after all. "The girl had a nose problem as well…" he added.

"Yes Snape, she did." Malfoy grinned. "We were all working quietly. Then all of a sudden Pansy screams her head of..." He paused for dramatic effect. "She yelled. 'No! No! You can't be! No! It's all wrong' and ran out of the classroom!" Draco laughed at the memory and Snape smiled at it. Granger tapped her foot waiting for the punch line. Malfoy didn't hesitate.

"We of course wondered what had occurred, so me Vince and Greg walked over to the girl and asked what had happened. The girl was in as much chock as the rest of us. But what she said was hilarious! She said 'I... I only told her that my mom and dad were Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle...' Here poor Greg stammered incoherently and blushed and paled at the same time. He probably thought I would get mad!" Malfoy had smiled the entire time; then he laughed again.

"I see you didn't" Granger said.

"If Parkinson ended up with Goyle…" Harry said with a frown "who did you end up with Malfoy?"

"I don't know Potter. But you bet she is better-looking than Pansy"

The Gryffindor trio sat not really believing Pansy and Gregory had ended up together.

Severus stood up. "A neat conclusion, Mr. Malfoy. Tomorrow we will all meet her at 09:00 sharp so I can redo the masking." He turned to Miss Granger who was not looking at him "And you and Miss Parkinson have to learn the hair charms yourselves since they only last five hours at a time." Then he looked at the others "the other charms last 18 hours, so they only need to be applied every morning. Tell your roommates 09:00 sharp! Good evening."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione was sitting on her red bed and looking over towards the green one with the little shaking figure upon it. Pansy had been crying since before Hermione entered.

"You...You must have had a swell time Granger!" she said between sobs.

"No not really" Hermione said, actually feeling sorry for the girl. She couldn't help feeling sorry for anyone who was crying in obvious despair. Even if it was Parkinson…

"Maybe Goyle won't be so bad…"

"It was not supposed to be Greg!!! I was going to ma…marry Draco! Have his children and live…live happily ever after!" Pansy sobbed.

"At least you have children… And when Draco described her..." at this point Hermione felt she had to lie. "It sounded like she was pretty"

Hermione had a long evening ahead of her.

But around 22:30 she had managed to calm Parkinson down and made the girl admit Goyle was not a bad alternative to Malfoy. Hermione pretended to agree and was then was allowed to sleep.


	6. The Trio’s Thrill

A/n To own and not to own is the question. The answer: I own nada.

**Time Turner Twist**

The next day Harry, Ron and Sirius realized they had a lot in common. And spent most of the following day together. Neville and Hermione hung around as well but not as much. The Gryffindor troop had just ended a double Charms lesson and Harry, Ron and Sirius was standing in a corner with a window. They where looking at the Quidditch pitch and talking excitedly about Quidditch. Hermione and Neville were next to them on a bench reading.

When an overly exited Alice skipped up to them, Sirius smiled.

"May I introduce one of Gryffindor's best chasers?" They all looked at Alice.

"No!" Neville said in chock.

"Yepp!" she said back to him.

"But how? You're so clumsy?" Neville continued then gulped and said

"Your _dad_ is also very clumsy"

"Yes but I'm also lucky, as is my dad. And I didn't inherit the neck for flying from him!"

"Who did you inherit from then?" Neville asked nervously

"Mom duh!"

"Who's she then" now Neville was sweating

"You don't know?"

"No"

"But dad is famous for saving her and that village! ... no? Still no bell?" they all where so silent she could have dropt a needle and it would have rung out. Sirius looked at them all and wondered where they been the last two decades. Alice sighed

"Ginny Weasley!"

Their reactions where differed some.

Harry only stood there feeling as if an ice bucket had been dropt over him. Ginny didn't end up with him. She married Longbottom.

Hermione studied Alice and now when she had mentioned it she looked a lot like her mother. The way the hair fell, the freckles, the complexion… The smile. The eyes and the nose were Neville's and the hair colour too. But she was clearly Ginny's daughter.

Ron looked at the girl then at Neville. He seemed to be in quite a state.

"Hey NED! Why don't you and I have a talk. Privet like!" Ron said between gritted teeth.

Neville didn't really hear him. He just looked at the girl, mesmerized.

"Ginny?" he asked "the Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes" the girl said as if they all were mad... as they were of course...

Hermione strode over to Ron and tried calm him down. She managed it sufficiently when she mentioned the propriety of a murder in a corridor.

Harry quickly shook the icy feeling off him and then started to talk to Sirius and Alice about the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Hermione was still calming Ron when they all six went a way from the corner and headed towards the gates so that they could spend some time in the sun.

"You know Ned you shouldn't look at me like that" Alice said to Neville. "I have sort of a boyfriend"

"I wasn't looking at you in that way" Neville apologized; trying to change the subject he added "who's he, your _sort of_ boyfriend then?"

She smiled and blushed "Harry Creevy.. we're dating…"

.Harry snorted "Colin Creevy named his kid _Harry_? After Harry Potter?" Harry started to laugh, Ron didn't join in, he looked like he didn't appreciate that his niece went out with a Creevy.

"Yeah!" Alice said affronted "So what your parents did so too apparently!" that shut Harry up. She looked ahead and broke of in a HUGE smile.

"WILMA! HI COUSIN!" Alice waived at someone who was passing and beckoned the girl to come over.

Hermione noticed how Sirius went rigid and looked very uncomfortable, and when the girl came closer he looked away from her.

It was a Weasley trough and through that came up to them. Her long hair was bright red, her skin complexion was pale and she was tall and slender. Although her eyes where bigger and bluer and her hair was thicker. She wasn't as curvy as the Weasley girls usually where. Alice had inherited that, this Wilma looked more slim than curvy.

"Hello Alice... I see you got new friends" her voice was low and mysterious. It didn't really suit her. She looked too lively to be mysterious. She looked at them and noticed Sirius who was not looking at her, her eyes seemed to sadden because of it and she said in a low voice "Hi Sirius..."

He only glanced at her "Yeah hi Wilma"

Harry thought Sirius rude and extended his hand to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Harry Parker! Which Weasley daughter are you?" His smile was nothing but kindness when she took his hand.

"Wilma, Daughter of _the_ Ronald Weasley" her voice was still mysterious all though she only looked happy and sincere. She reminded Harry of a tornado

"I might have guessed" Harry said shaking her hand.

Hermione looked like she was fighting down tears as she put her hand forward.

"Hanna Green… Your mom's maiden name was not Granger right" she already knew the answer.

"Oh no! My mom's name was Lovegood!"

"Yes I can see that… You look very mush like her" Hermione said with a small smile.

"Luna dose not have such eyes!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes she does." Neville said with a smile towards Wilma.

Ron fought for the right words but settled for "But... but these eyes are so... So beautiful"

"Well good for her!" Hermione said and turned around and headed quickly away from the group.

Wilma didn't notice Hermione's retreat and only giggled at Ron's remark.

"Daddy always tells mum to open her eyes because he can't see enough of her beautiful eyes. She has a tendency for walking with half shut eyes… she thinks they're too big" she giggled even more and Sirius glared at Ron.

"Wow…" Ron just said staring at the girl. Alice waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"I think he just fell in love" she giggled.

"What? No!" Ron said in an affronted tone.

Wilma smiled at him. "Don't worry Mr. West I'm not seeing anyone" at _anyone_ she glanced up at Sirius who seemed ready to strangle Ron. Their eyes met, but Sirius turned away from her quickly and Wilma's smile faltered.

"It was nice to meat you all but I need to get to the library" she said and walked away.

Sirius looked after her then glared at Ron. "I'm going, just remembered some homework that needs to be done." And he stalked away.

Alice shook her head. "He's never going to admit that she likes him back… oh well lets head go outside!"

"You lot go. I'm going to see if I can catch up with Sirius" Harry said.

The others said ok and went outside. The last thing he heard before they walked out of earshot was Ron

"Is Luna's eyes really that beautiful?"


	7. Truth taste turnip

A/n Sill disclaims any ownership and still is dyslectic.

**Time Turner Twist**

**Chap 7**

Harry set off after Sirius but couldn't find the other boy. Harry concluded that he must have started to run after he was out of sight. He searched fruitlessly for a short period of time but gave up soon. Big castle…

As he headed back towards the big double doors so that he could join Ron and Neville on the grounds he saw Malfoy standing talking to a group of young girls. Their ages must have been 13-14 and Malfoy just beamed. The ferret even tickled one under her chin. The silly girl giggled and Harry felt a burning start inside him. He went towards the pervert and his chicks and said in a very angry tone indeed

"Hey Mal.. Markey!" Malfoy looked up

"What's the matter _Parker_?"

"What do you think you're doing Ma..Markey" The name tasted wrong in Harry's mouth and he had a hard time using it.

"Nothing that concerns you, _Parker_" Malfoy seared

"Yeah?" Harry said "Can't find girls to appreciate you in the proper age, _Drake_?"

"What are you suggesting Parker?" Malfoy took a step closer to Harry

"I'm suggesting you might be a perv, _Drake_" Harry said also stepping closer to Malfoy, hoping Malfoy would punch him so that that burning anger in Harry's stomach would have a release.

"And what is going on here?!" a firm female voice enquired

The boys stopped glaring at one another and shifted their eyes to the speaker.

It was a goddess that had spoken.

Both their mouths fell open and they just stared at the beauty standing with her hands on her well curved hips, scowling at them.

She was a Slytherin but Harry didn't mind.

"I'm the Head Girl and I demand that both of you stop before I have to give you detention!"

Harry just looked at the girl's beautiful skin, so smooth and pale. Her hair was long, thick and blond. She must be a veela, he thought.

Draco melted in that gaze, those two eyes captured him in their green stare. Those emeralds made his knees weak. Those full lips and the way her upper lip curved… He longed for those lips.

"Stop staring at me you good-for-nothing-peace-of-garbage!" She narrowed her eyes at them. "I don't care if you are our gussets. But the headmaster does. So this time I leave you both with a warning!" She turned on her heals and strode off with her nose in the air.

Draco regained consciousness first and looked over towards the young girls he'd been toying with. They all looked sullen.

"Who was that?!" he asked breathlessly.

One of them sniffed and said "Not even you have a chance on her!"

One of her friends nodded and said "Not that you'd want to considering her dads"

"Dads?" Potter asked in a stupid fashion

"Yeah! Dads!" the girl continued. "Her parents are the famous gay couple and they don't like her dating I've heard."

Draco raised an eyebrow "There is a famous gay couple?"

"You're joking right?" a third girl said "The couple who killed He-who-must-not-be-named?"

Harry's insides forced again…

The girl pushed on "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?"

It was quite fun seeing two boys who first stared together in shock at a girl of 13. Then in unison looked over in chock to towards one another, stare in disbelief at the other than faint together.


	8. the Tutor’s Turn

A/n Sill disclaims any ownership and is still dyslectic.

**Time Turner Twist**

**Chap 8**

Severus sat in the library reading a very interesting book. When he earlier went into the library he was nearly certain it would exist. He didn't know its title but he found it. He was now deeply engaged in its pages. On the cover it read "Power in potions" _by S. Snape._

He loved it. The only thing he worried over was the picture of the author on the back of the book. The author smiled…and looked very healthy… Severus knew he never looked healthy. It was something to brew over.

He hadn't really noticed his surroundings until a very noisy Ravenclaw girl came jumping up to the table next to Severus. He noted that the girl must have been a Weasley relative.

"Hello! Have you been waiting long?" she asked the occupant of the table.

"Yes" the boy said with a board tone.

Snape twitched and looked at the boy.

He was a Ravenclaw, thin, pale, lean, tall, and his hair was a very dark brown, just on the verge of black. It fell in a familiar curtain across the boy's face.

Severus could not be mistaken when he told himself he had a son.

A son. He would never have thought such a joy would be bestowed upon him. Severus Snape the evil and old Potions master. He looked at his hands; they looked young but felt old.

The two next to him had started to chat.

"I can't believe you insist on it just being us, studying! If we invited someone else, people wouldn't think of us as a couple!" the Weasley girl said.

"Yes but I don't particularly like any of the other Ravenclaw seventh years."

"But study with some from another house then!" she exclaimed.

"They don't have the same schedule as us."

"You're hopeless."

"Yes I am Wilma."

The boy sitting only yards away from him was nothing short of a miracle in Snape's mind. He couldn't believe it! Even if it would explain why he wouldn't be working here and why he looked so happy on photo in the book. He had to confirm that the boy was his son, so he stood up and strode over to the other table.

"Good Day" he said to the couple sitting there.

"Eh... Hi" the girl said.

"I'm Simon Snipers" Severus said "One of the new students and I couldn't help but noticing notice that you where a prefect" he said as he had just noticed her badge.

"Yes but Alexander here is the Head boy." said the girl smiling.

"How convenient" Snape said and offered his hand to the boy. "Are you by any chance related to S.Snape?" he held up the book he had been reading.

The boy didn't really look at him but took his hand. Severus couldn't see the boy's eyes because of the curtain of hair. Snape's own hair was jet black and this boy's didn't it was almost black.

"Yes, he is my Father, my name's Alexander Snape, that's Wilma Weasley."

"Interesting… so Snape married?" Severus hoped he hadn't paid some witch to carry his child.

"Yeah... My mother, she always jokes about marrying a four times Spy" he did the head twitch to remove the hair from his face. "Or a double, double Spy... But then she is a little weird."

Snape was still holding the boy's hand as he looked into Granger's brown eyes. The boy looked questioningly at Severus' hand still holding his own. Severus dropped it and gasped.

"Granger."

The boy laughed Miss Granger's laugh. "Spot on Snipers! My dad married Hermione Granger."

Snape looked at his own son again. Seeing Granger's thick hair but straight as his own. She had coloured the touch of brown into Alexander's otherwise so dark hair. Snape looked at the Ravenclaw blue framing the black Hogwarts robe. Their combined intelligence had put their son in Ravenclaw.

"It was a pleasure to meet you" he said and ran off.

"Weird fellow" Wilma observed.

"Yes" Alexander agreed "He reminded me of someone though..."

Snape ran out of the library and into a Miss Granger. He nearly knocked her over.

"I'm sorry" he said with fear painted as clearly as it would ever be painted on a Snape's face (which is to say it was not very visible).

"What's wrong?" she asked him but he didn't hang around to answer and bolted.

Hermione looked at retreating back of Snape and looked into the library.

She smiled… so he had a child here to… she went over to them.


	9. Tragic Truth

A/n Sill disclaims any ownership and is still dyslectic.

Thank you all for the reviews and this chapter is dedicated to all of you that reviewed.

**Time Turner Twist**

**Chap 9**

Alexander was more frustrated than Wilma noticed. Not that that girl noticed much… His parents had agreed on that Wilma had inherited her parents' IQ and according to his father it was poor luck that she had ended up in Ravenclaw. Alexander just didn't like not knowing things and that boy… Simon… Had been awfully familiar… Oh at least he and Wilma could study together without disturbance. Not that he liked being alone with Wilma in _that_ way… She was just a pleasant kind of person with a streak of unpredictability that he found soothing in a none-romantic way. Besides she was head over heals for Lupin.

"Penny for your thoughts!" Wilma said with a grin that told him Wilma was sick with potion study.

He just grinned at her and shook his head indicating it was nothing. Wilma started badgering him to tell her what he had been thinking about when a girl came up to them. She had straight brown hair and glasses. The girl held a smirk that Alexander had not seen on anyone since his uncle Draco had beaten Wilma's dad in wizard's chess the previous summer. Alexander was quite shaken.

"Well Hello" the girl said with that smirk on her face "You must be Mr. Snape" and with those words her smirk cracked in to a grin. It was even more unpleasant so he avoided looking at her. Alexander thanked his father for his genes and answered in his coldest of voices.

"Yes… so? Are all of you foreigners interested in my father?!" he fought for control; Alexander did not want to sound sullen.

"Yes" the brown haired girl said "Severus Snape is sort of famous where I come from."

"Really?" Alexander said in an uninterested way as he looked at Wilma, who seemed interested in the girl. Wilma really did hate potions... she'd go to any extreme to avoid it.

"You're Hanna! We meet an hour ago! You asked me of my mother's maiden name, remember?!"

Hermione snapped her head over towards the girl; Ron's daughter was once again in her line of vision. A daughter he had conceived with Luna Lovegood and not with Hermione.

"Yes I do! I'm sorry I left in such a rush… I had just remembered something..." Hermione said with a forced smile.

She had first been chocked that she and Ron had not ended up together, but that had passed and now she mostly felt the envy over that everyone except her had been able to conceive, 'Well at least Harry had not found a child lurking in the corridors…yet.' (What she knows)

"Oh don't worry! I was myself in a hurry so I don't blame you at all!" Wilma only beamed in a Ronish way. Hermione smiled. Ron and Luna had made a beautiful child.

"You know it's funny what you asked me about my mother's name before…" Wilma told Hermione who had completely drifted off in self pity over being destined to become an old maid, and only answered "Hu?"

"You know! About her maiden name!"

"Lovegood?" Hermione was completely lost.

"No you asked if it was 'Granger' remember!!" this girl was out of it.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere. Of curse I remember that." Then Hermione's face brightened and urged Wilma "Go on!" this could mean that she would not die an old maiden after all!

"It's funny because that boy Snipers was here talking to Snape about her..."

Hermione frowned and looked at Snape's son "Why?"

Alexander sighed and looked up at this Hanna girl.

"Because _Hermione Granger_ was the maiden name of MY mother."

Hermione stared at him, and stared at him, and stared some more at the boy. Seeing the same things her professor had seen some minutes ago.

It explained why Snape had been so weird when he had bumped into her, the uncomfortable expression on his face which she had never seen before. This boy explained it all.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. "You foreigners seem not to like my mother."

Hermione gulped not really trusting her voice.

"We like her, well I don't know about Snipers, but I like her… I just don't like her…"

The boy was twice as good as Snape at showing expressions and feelings, it must have been one of her contributions, Hermione thought.

"Yes…" the boy said, with patience so that Hermione would finish her sentence.

"I just don't like the idea of her and... her and... Her and Snape!" Hermione squeaked.

"Oh" the boy said.

"Why not?" Wilma said. These foreigners were really funny.

Hermione stared at them for a moment

"I must go." And she turned around and walked a few steps than she turned around again and looked at her son with panic-stricken eyes.

"What is your name?"

He looked calmly at her as if she was acting just as anyone would act and said,

"Alexander"

Alexander followed the girl with his eyes until she exited the library. Now he was even more annoyed. He thought he recognized her too.


	10. Then There’s Torture

A/n Sill disclaims all ownership and is still very dyslectic.

**Time Turner Twist**

**Chap 10**

Draco and Potter had not said anything to anyone.

No words escaped their mouths when they where roused by the 13 year old girls after they had fainted.

No words where exchanged when they walked to their living quarters.

No words where uttered when they sat down opposite each other in armchairs.

No words left their lips as they stared at etch other.

They where both thinking the same thing: "NO."

No words had been uttered; they were just staring at each other when they heard someone coming through the entrance. The person entering the room was voicing what the boys where thinking.

"No."

It was Snape.

Draco and Potter stopped staring at one and other and stared at Severus.

He looked worse than Draco had ever seen him. Sure he was young but it appeared as if the Dark Lord himself had interrogated Severus.

Severus looked up. His expression was worn-out. But to Draco's surprise and to Potter's obvious discomfort, Snape came over to them.

Potter and Draco had to have looked just as beaten about as Severus did because the Professor said,

"I take it you have found your child then, Mr. Malfoy" Draco looked away from his teacher

"Y..Yes sir."

"And I take it your _partner_ was not to your liking..." Potter blushed at that, the bastard actually blushed.

Draco didn't answer. He didn't have the strength to answer his mentor.

Snape moved his gaze to Potter.

"I see that you too have found your child here as well."

"Yes sir"

"I guess you where not too pleased with your partner ether…" Snape said nonchalantly.

Potter glared at him, and then glanced at Draco, then his eyes whipped back to the professor. He looked the false teenager straight in the eyes.

"No not really Professor…Since it was Malfoy."

Snape did a double take.

"What? What do you mean Potter?" Severus eyes darted between the defiant Potter and Draco, who avoided his gaze.

Potter smiled wickedly.

"Yeah you see me and Malfoy here, found our kid." Potter looked absolutely mad. "Here, in the future, we..." Potter indicated once again the over uncomfortable Draco "...Have a lovely daughter together!"

Draco looked like he wanted to die. He really wanted to die as well.

"She's Head Girl!" Potter said now clearly overcome by madness.

"Ah… that would be awkward for you" Snape said.

"Yes, but not nearly as awkward as this!" Hermione's voice said.

Severus spun around and stared at the girl standing in front of the entrance.

Malfoy and Harry stared at her as well.

Hermione's eyes shot daggers at the professor. She lifted her arms mockingly

"Honey I'm home!"

She got a satisfactory chocked silence from them. She could not really believe she had done such a thing and AT THE POTIONS MASTER! It had to have something to do with him looking so young. Snape looked torn between punishing her and fleeing, it was very satisfactory indeed.

"No way in Merlin's ass!" Malfoy shouted "She can't be serious Severus! Tell me she's not serious!"

Harry looked at Malfoy then at the professor and so at Hermione.

"Agreed! Tell us your joking Hermione."

Harry and Draco both looked seasick.

She just stared unwaveringly at Snape. He calmed himself and looked into her eyes with one of his unreadable expressions. He answered the boys without taking his eyes off Hermione.

"No. She is not joking. Here in the future it seems as though me and Miss Granger here, have a son together. "

Hermione felt a shiver run through her body when he spoke those words. She did not enjoy it. Not at all. Nope. Not.

Snape smiled and looked over at Harry.

"He's Head Boy"


	11. The Terrible Talks

A/n: I have noticed a number of people mentioning my bad spelling and my miserable grammatical talent. Because of my spelling disability I can do little about that… YES even if the word is correctly spelt in some places and not in others. I can't see that, it's is a handicap. If anyone of you out there offers to correct my spelling and grammar for me I would be more than willing to except. But this is the best I can do for now. Thank you all the same. I appreciate it but I can't do much about it. Plus, I disclaim ownership of the Harry Potter characters.

**Time Turner Twist**

**Chap 11**

"No way in a monkey's ASS!" Ron yelled when Harry had told him about his daughter.

All the Gryffindors where currently in the Gryffindor boys room.

Neville just stared at Harry "Are you gay then Harry?" he asked.

"Of course he's not!!" Ron yelled at Neville then hesitated and looked over at Harry "You aren't, are you Harry?"

"I don't think I am! And I would know!" Harry exclaimed.

"But it certainly looks that way" Hermione added.

"But I'm NOT!!" Harry bellowed.

Neville thought for a moment then he said "You might be bisexual…It's all the rage nowadays."

Hermione huffed "Sexualities can't go in and out of fashion! That'd be crazy!"

"It is a crazy world we live in." Harry stated.

Ron agreed "This is just wrong on so many levels!"

He looked at Harry's face; his friend looked defeated, exhausted and sad. "Hey, man, I'm sorry. I wouldn't like it either if I saw that I ended up with that git." Ron said in his most comforting voice.

"Yeah, me neither. But look on the bright side Harry, if you're lucky Malfoy switched gender and you are not gay after all!" Neville joked.

Harry smiled weakly then sighed. "Truthfully…" his friends looked at him attentively "Truthfully… I don't care if it is a guy I end up with" they still looked at him. Now with weird expressions. "… I'm just really disappointed that it wasn't someone decent…" Harry sighed. Then he smiled at Ron "Why will I ever fuck Malfoy eh?"

Ron smiled sympathetically "I have no idea mate"

They all laughed, it wasn't particularly funny, but they had loads of tension to release.

After wiping his tears Ron tried to change the subject.

"So Hermione, You are the only one here who does not have kids running around the school."

Harry looked at Hermione. She was looking at her hands.

"Well actually…"

Ron and Neville looked with surprised faces at her. Ron raced an eyebrow

"Really? With who?"

"No one half as pleasant as Harry's" she mumbled, but Harry found that very unfair.

"What?! At least your _partner's_ the opposite SEX! "

"Yes! But your _partner_ is at least your age! AND Malfoy is GOOD LOOKING!"

Ron's eyes widened "You think Malfoy is good looking?!!"

They didn't hear him, as they continued to shout the benefits of the other's future partner. Ron and Neville had to clamp their hands over their ears to keep the noise down to a bearable level. Suddenly Harry and Hermione both shouted the same thing

"AT LEAST YOUR PARTNER TALKS TO YOU!!!"

After that they both fell silent, not wanting to believe what they had just said.

Neville was the first to break the peace.

"Eh... Hermione… who did you…end up with?" he asked quiet like.

She slumped down on the bed.

"You won't like it… but then again... I don't." she didn't look up at them when she said,

"Snape"

"Oh Merlin..." Ron ran his fingers thru his hair. "This is getting worse by the minute…"

He looked at his fellow companions.

"I'm going to marry Looney Lovegood, Neville is going to bang my sister, Harry is turning homo with the amazing bouncing ferret and Hermione is going to settle down with the old greasy bat professor! What a merry future we have ahead."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo!!! Say it ain't so!!!" Pansy wailed in the Slytherin room. "You are going to leave me for A GRYFFINDOR!!! How can you Draco!!!"

"I don't know!" Draco said whilst thinking 'Potter's four times hotter than you…even if he's a man! '

"Yeah, Draco that's wrong! You and Potter" Goyle grunted.

"Tell me about it!" Draco exclaimed while he was stomping around the room.

Crabbe had crawled up in a corner and seemed generally amused by the situation. He was at least marrying a hot girl. "Soo... Tell us Draco, was your daughter sexy?"

Draco scowled at him. "I am her father! I'm not supposed to think of her as _sexy_!!"

Crabbe just looked at Draco "Oh... Okay!" Draco cried out "She was…_beautiful_... I suppose."

Crabbe laughed. "No way Draco! I saw her today! And she was drop dead gorgeous!!"

"If you already have seen her... Why did you ask me?!" Draco growled

"No real reason… I was only curios if you had noticed how extremely tempting your little vixen is..." Crabbe purred.

Draco took two quick steps and grabbed Vincent by the collar.

"I'm her FATHER and if you so much as touch that girl I will make your life a miserable place indeed!" He hissed at Vincent. The other boy only smirked and forcefully removed Draco's hold on him

"You see there is where you are wrong Draco… You are not her father. Her father is somewhere out there." Vincent gestured at the window "Not in here… You haven't even locked lips with Potter let alone shagged him…"

Draco opened and closed his mouth several times. Pansy and Greg only watched the two of them go at it. Neither Pansy nor Greg had ever known Crabbe to go against Draco… they were amazed. Finally Draco managed to say something.

"So that's it then? If I…" he grimaced "If I kissed Potter you would leave my daughter alone?"

Vincent's eyes gleamed "Sure… I just think it's a pity such a sexy little thing, not having a proper man to take care of her."

Draco gulped. "It's a deal."

Vincent shook hands with Draco and felt really good about himself. Vincent had finally received the last piece of evidence today. His old friend Malfoy was, as Vincent had always suspected, a queer.

Who would otherwise try to get so many girls at the same time, if they were not denying something? He didn't particularly care that it was Potter that would be the one to convince his friend he was as straight as a loop as long as someone did.

Yes Vincent was very pleased indeed.


	12. Time Traveller’s Trial

An: I am truly sorry for the lack of updates recently but I am part of setting up a musical and it's taking a lot of my time.

**Time Turner Twist **

**Chap 12 **

The seemingly young man was pacing back and forth in the head master's office, complaining about his future choice of wife. The headmaster could do nothing but smile as Severus barked out the lack of propriety his future union with Miss Granger had.

"You should have stopped us, Dumbledore! She is... was... will be... My former student!!!"

Dumbledore just smiled and continued to study young Snape's vein which was fobbing uncontrollably on Snapes forehead.

"What could I have done, Severus? She was not your student any longer... and I would never stand between true love."

At Dumbledore's mention of "true love" Severus growled.

"_TRUE LOVE?!_ Professor she is young enough to be my daughter!!!"

"Yet you love her dearly..."

"I DO NO SUCH THING HEADMASTER!!"

Dumbledore smiled "Oh but you do. Maybe not now, but you will, when my present here becomes your present."

Severus slumped into a chair. It was not something he did lightly, slumping. He sighed in a defeated manner.

"Let's just say, for the sake of argument..." Snape pulled a strangled face "...That I became a dirty old man who took pleasure in women three times my age... What on earth made _her_ want to marry an old man?!"

Dumbledore pretended to think while he tried to study Severus vein to see if it would explode any time soon.

"Love?" Dumbledore suggested.

"LOVE?!!! WHAT IS IT WITH THIS LOVE?!!!" Snape was beyond himself as he threw himself out of the chair. Why would he and Granger ever fall in love? She was an irritating know-it-all who was 19 years younger that him! He was an old, evil, unsociable, murderer of a potions master! When would he become a dirty old man? WHY would he become a sick pervert? He stared at Dumbledore who had tilted his head and was looking at Severus' forehead.

"Is there NO way to stop this from becoming reality?!!"

"I would think so...But is that really what you want Severus?"

Snape stared at Dumbledore with disbelief

"OF CURSE IT IS! Why would I ever want this to happen?"

"That is up to you to decide... If there is nothing here worth your while, than I see no reason for you to not try to undo this future."

They looked at each other, Severus not able to read the old man's face. So Severus was the one to speak first.

"How is the return potion doing?"

"Not well I fear... we don't want you lot to arrive at the wrong moment now do we? So I fear it's still going to be some time before you can return to your own time." Dumbledore said, maybe averting his eyes... Severus was not sure.

After hearing those words Severus took his leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus wandering the corridors in despair. Not that it showed or any thing... but he felt worse than he had felt in a long looong time. Snape knew he had done many bad things in his life but marrying Miss Granger would be the worst thing he would ever do.

Why on Earth would he want this to become reality?! Why would he want to be the first pervert professor who married his student? Why?!!

He continued to walk, trapped in his own thoughts, until around a corner he saw the reason Dumbledore had spoken about. The reason why he would want this future.

**His son.**

Alexander Snape. Severus had been so preoccupied with the fact that he would end up with little miss "I am an annoying chatterbox" Granger for the rest of his life that he had forgotten the miracle from the library. He just stood and stared at the approaching boy. If he didn't marry Granger he would probably never have a son. Especially not this son.

Alexander nearly turned on his heals when he saw that the weird new kid Sniper stood at the end of the hallway staring at him.

"What can I help you with this time Sniper?" he said when he came level with the boy.

Sniper seemed to stir out of some epileptic attack when Alexander spoke to him.

"Oh nothing really...I was only thinking and you caught me off guard."

"I see... now if you exu..." Severus saw his son looking over his shoulder and forgetting that he was in the middle of a sentence. Severus examined Alexander's face. He seemed also to have been caught off guard, and probably by some girl that made his hormones run wild. So Snape turned around to see who had caught his son's eye.

The girl that had turned the corner could be no other than Draco's and Potter's child.

She had Narcissa's hair colour, Lily's hands and Harry's grace. Snape saw that the hair's way of falling reminded him of Lucius' hair and that the cheek bones where James'. Lily's curvy forms and Narcissa's striking legs where striding up to them with a confidence only Draco possessed. When the girl looked up, Lily's green eyes sparkled from the light shining in from the windows and Snape smirked at Lily's nose, Narcsisa's chin and Lucius' eyebrows. When the girl saw Severus' son, James' irritating smile erupted from Lucius' lips. She was probably the most beautiful girl god had ever put on this planet. Snape didn't like her.

"Hi Alexander" she said with a voice that was completely her own.

"Well Hello Lily." Snape was proud to see that his son didn't flaunt his affection for the girl. And _Lily_? How soppy wasn't that name?

"I see you are talking to one of the new students..." she turned her attention to Severus who noted her green robes and her head girl badge. "..Good day, I'm Lily Malfoy-Potter, and you are?" she seemed taken a back when he didn't do a double take or show any sign of surprise, he only took her hand.

"A pleasure miss Malfoy-Potter, I'm Simon Sniper"

The girl obviously was used to people staring at her like a goddess or screaming their heads off at her name. She had too much confidence in that the world would bend around her, a trait inherited from both her fathers he presumed. She turned her attention back at Alexander.

"The Halloween ball in coming up..." she said and Snape saw that Alexander stiffened.

"What about it? We have finished all the preparations." Alexander's tone was sharp and cold, his eyes looked uninterested and his hair hid most of his face. Lily haltered and took a breath but Alexander foretold her with never even looking at her "Ah... Now I see you want to go out with the information so that every one can start preparing for the feast." She hesitated then nodded. The smile long gone from the lips. "Good. I will inform Professor Dumbledore right away so that he can announce it at supper. That will give people a good long time to chat about it and/or find a partner." He was so matter a fact that Severus felt that Granger would have exploded with pride if she had heard it.

Lily's eyes meet Alexander's, he held hers for a short time than looked a way. "Well bye Alexander..." she said and strode off not showing any emotion what so ever.

She was a true Malfoy, Snape thought as he left Alexander standing alone in the hallway.


	13. Trapping the Tosser

A/n I own nothing! And I can't spell to save lives! Don't Flame me! PLZ! And this chap has been betad by Kehlencrow

**Time Turning Twist**

**Chap 13**

At supper that evening Dumbledore announced that A Halloween Ball would be hosted at Hogwarts. All ages where allowed but first to third years had to bee in bed by ten. And forth to seventh years had to be in bed... At some point before breakfast. Dates where required and if you had not found a date by the day before the ball, you would be given one.

Lily wanted to cry. A Malfoy never cried but since she was half Potter she thought it was allowed to want to cry. Alexander had not exactly refused to go with her to the ball, but he had continued to act in that cold manner that he had adopted last summer and only occasionally got out of around her. She loved those rare moments when he was himself around her, joked and smiled at her. He had been that way all the time until the summer they turned fifteen. Back in the good old days she, Alexander, Sirius and Wilma had been inseparable. But the older they got the more they drifted a part. She and Wilma where still the bests of friends but both Sirius and Alexander had drifted away. And when they turned sixteen the four stopped talking nearly altogether. Alexander still hung out with Wilma. And Wilma sill hung out with her and she sill talked with Sirius but never Sirius with Wilma or Alexander with her. Their team of four had shattered. It didn't ease the pain, the way Alexander spoke to her, short and cold. Not since she was desperately in love with him and had been since forever.

She wanted to go with him to the ball!

She left the table to go and shed some tears of frustration where no one could see her, NO ONE.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry saw his daughter leaving the table and nudged Ron hand Hermione and pointed Lily out to them.

"Yaikes! She's a looker Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Harry said, feeling somewhat proud.

Hermione only looked at Lily, the girl seemed distressed. Her eyes had the same expression Harry's had when everything was hell. Hermione decided to see if she could find out what was wrong. God only knew she had a big heart.

"So Harry would you allow me to ask your daughter to the ball?" Ron smirked.

Harry glared at him "NO! Take your own!"

"That would be disgusting!" Ron gasped.

"Yeah..." Neville said "… Besides I think she already has a date."

Ron whipped around "What do you mean?"

Neville pointed at Wilma who was laughing at something Hermione's son had said. (After Hermione had pointed him out they had all decided to think of him as her son and not as Snape's son)

Harry looked at Ron who was flaming red then at Sirius who was sitting close by and also looking in the same direction as Ron. He sported a frustrated look.

Sirius had pretended that he hadn't run off like that and they had all settled for an unspoken forgive and forget policy. Harry wondered what Sirius was looking at then he wondered where Hermione had gone off to... Harry surveyed the room, Malfoy was looking his way. His eyes had a weird look in them. Now Harry had three things to wonder about.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What are you talking about Crabbe?! I agreed to kiss him. Not to go on a date with him!"

Draco looked at Potter who looked back at him. It was almost as if Potter had heard what Vincent had suggested.

"I mounted the stakes." Crabbe said nonchalantly.

"You can't do that!" Draco whispered

"Of curse I can. Your daughter became even easier meat. So to stay off her I had to raise the bet."

"I won't go on a date AND kiss Potter!" Draco whispered franticly.

"Why do you have to kiss Potter, Draco?" Snape's cool voice asked. All of them whipped around to look at their youngated Professor. Pansy was the first to be able to form words.

"You see... Draco promised Vincent that he would prove that he was Lily's dad by kissing Potter so that Vincent wouldn't go out with Lily." Draco tried to shut her up but Pansy couldn't take her eyes off her professor whom she thought was drop dead gorgeous.

"Ah. I see. But since it became easier for Vincent to get a hold of Lily because of the ball... Draco has to prove even more that he is her dad by going to the ball with Potter and therefore being able to forbid Vincent to go with Lily." Severus thought it was the worse plan ever concocted, but since it was thought up by Crabbe he couldn't really expect more. Pansy turned to Vincent

"But Draco can't go with Potter! Because of two reasons!"

"Which are?" Crabbe said not really caring.

"One. Potter would never go with him. Two. He's going with me"

"Yes, Pansy that's true..." Crabbe said slowly trying to find a way out of that. Snape sighed at the boys' thick head and continued where the boy had left of.

"Yes it is true Pansy that Potter would probably never go on a date with Draco. But since Draco now needs to go on a date with Potter, just let him try to persuade him. And since it probably won't work he will go with you anyway. Okay?"

This speech was a bit much for Pansy's brain but she nodded and decided to try to work it out later.


	14. Talking to the Tear

A/n I am a dyslectic person who doesn't have the decency to not write stories. And this chap has been betad by Kehlencrow

**Time Turner Twist**

**Chap 14**

Lily was standing in the Quidditch field. Alone, letting her tears silently roll down her cheeks the wind playing with her hair. Uncle Severus told her she had a sense of drama. She chuckled at the memory of the tall dark man telling her that.

She stopped crying when she heard her name

"Lily"

"Who is that?" she couldn't see the person standing 20 feet away from her because her eyes where so dimmed from the tears. No one was allowed to see her cry. She took out her wand.

"Are you okay, Lily? Has something happened" It tore in Hermione seeing her friend's eyes sitting on someone else. The girl seemed so sad.

Lily recognized that voice. Even if she couldn't see the person in front of her she would recognize that voice.

"Aunt Hermione? What are you doing here?"

Hermione stiffened.

Lily wiped her eyes, no longer afraid it would be someone who was not allowed to see her cry.

She could see the girl standing not 20 feet away. It wasn't her Aunt Hermione...Yet it was. This was a GIRL with straight hair and glasses. Her aunt had bushy hair, no glasses hand she was 38 years old. But THIS was her aunt Hermione just young and in disguise (a BAD one to).

Hermione felt the girl recognize her. SHIT!

"I'm not your aunt!" it wasn't a lie. She was no one's aunt yet.

"Yes you are. What do you take me for? A fool?" Lily looked both affronted and suspicious.

"What are you doing here Hermione? Are you spying on us? And what's with the youth potion?"

Hermione panicked for a second then sighed and took off the glasses.

"If you promise not to tell anyone, not even your best friend, I'll tell you."

Lily looked at Hermione for a moment then she promised.

"Okay fine." Hermione said "I didn't lie when I said I wasn't your aunt..."

They sat there for nearly thirty minutes as Hermione explained about all of them being there and answering Lily's questions.

After Hermione had explained it once more Lily just sat there staring into nothing.

"...So if I got this straight... the two boys I caught fighting yesterday where my dads. The guy I saw Al.. Alexander talking to was really his dad under a youth potion and you are my aunt Hermione. Also here is Uncle Ron, Uncle Vincent and uncle Neville... Plus Mrs. and Mr. Goyle all from 21 years ago!" she stared at Hermione "This must be amazing for you!"

Hermione smiled

"You think so huh..." Lily nodded. "You think it's amazing to have travelled twenty-one years into the future and meting your son whom you have clearly conceived with the most despicable man alive." Lily did a double take "You don't like Severus?"

"Of curse not! He's ugly, old and evil!! I thought I would spend the rest of my days with Ron! But he has gone off shagging with Loony Lovegood!" Hermione was crying now

"You liked Uncle Ron?!!"

"...And how amazing is it to find out that your other best friend turned gay against his own will, with your arch enemy! How amazing is that? HUH?!!"

"Oh.. So papa didn't like dad either..." Lily said in a small voice

"No we hate him." Hermione said in an even smaller voice. She looked over towards her best friends' daughter and saw she had started to cry again. Hermione took the unresisting girl in her arms and shooed her just like her mother would have comforted her.

"Didn't you know this Lily?" She asked when the sobbing subsided a little.

"I kn…knew... That you and Uncle Severus where against yo…your af...affections at the beginning but as you al...always said, true love con...conquer all. But I never knew papa and d...dad hated each...each other. They always...always say they ju...just never got a...along and suuuch..."

Hermione stroked the girl's hair.

"There, there... Maybe Harry and Malfoy don't..." it strained against all her inner bonds to say it but she had to "...Hate each other maybe it's suppressed love?"

The beautiful girl just shook in her arms. Hermione smiled a week smile

"You have to understand, back in the time where I come from there is a huge house rivalry on top of the chaos outside school" the girl looked up at her and that gave Hermione strength to continue. "Yes... And I don't think neither Harry nor Malfoy has dared to contemplate that they might have feelings for someone in the other house let alone a boy." She smiled down at the girl who did not behave or look her seventeen years at the moment. "What about you and Uncle Severus?" she said in a sullen voice. Hermione's inside froze for a second then she continued to talk without thinking or reflecting over her words before they escaped her mouth.

"Well back in my time, your uncle Snape is a... a very lonely man probably... And is there for very grumpy and mean to everyone... I... I guess that if he didn't think of himself as dangerous and would let people close and just open up... he... He might be kind of a decent person."

Hermione swallowed and looked at Lily who sported a little smile. Hermione smiled back nervously.

"So tell me Lily why are you crying." Lily's smile turned sad and she didn't really look at Hermione when she said

"If you promise you won't tell anyone I'll tell you"

"I won't, not even Dumbledore" Hermione promised

So Lily told Hermione.

And Hermione made another promise. To help her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the Common room of the past people, Potter was sitting in one of the comfy armchairs reading a book about dragons. In the armchair facing Harry was Draco pretending to read a book about potions. They where alone except for Snape who was in his room. Draco swallowed silently and lowered the book. He looked over at the cover of the other book which was hiding Potter's face. Draco looked down at his own book and panicked. He flipped the book over so that it faced the right way around. He swallowed again trying to sound as cocky as always

"So Potter... A Halloween ball eh..." he cursed him self... He sounded stupid! Potter lowered his book as well.

"Yes... a Ball." He sighed and slumped even more in the armchair "I hate Balls."

"Oh yeah... Why?" Draco tried to sound uninterested and nonchalant and not panicky.

"Girls." Potter said pulling his fingers through his hair. "Damn hard to get a date..."

Draco laughed in his most spiteful manner "HA! ...Hard! You're the golden boy! You only need to flash that scar of yours to get a date."

'I would never ever do that' Harry thought but he said "Yeah but not here... here you have the upper hand, you know how to charm women."

They glanced at one and other pretending they where not having a civilized conversation.

Harry looked away and pulled through his hair again. "So who are you planning on asking then Malfoy? Or are you settling for good old Pansy?" Harry smiled with malice at 'Pansy'

Draco didn't have anything to say to that. He took up his book again and was careful to have it the right side up.

"So you are going with Pansy! Oh that's so lame..." Harry felt an odd feeling in his stomach

Draco continued to stare into his book. He had to ask the bloody boy but he didn't dare to.

"Oh fine! I'll go with you then will I?" Draco said in a very irritated way, he was really too scared to breath.

"WHAT?! No!" Harry shouted. "Why would you do that?" Draco's heart razed but his face remained calm.

"Because you said it was lame, me going with Pansy…and you had a trouble with finding a girl… Now you don't need to." Potter looked flabbergasted

"It's settled then." Draco said and walked confidently out of their common room.

In the corridor he began to run. He didn't know where but he needed to run.


	15. Tough thoughts

A:n I do not own these characters. And I'm dyslectic. ! And this chap has been betad by Kehlencrow

Time Turner Twist 

**Chap 15**

It's truly amazing to run, feeling the wind in your hair, only concentrating on the flight.

Faster! Faster! FASTER!

As the adrenaline is pumping through your vein you think of little else then to keep on running.

BONK!

It's not so amazing, running in to your future daughter and your lest favorite know-it-all, thus knocking them over…

Lily and Hermione where sprawled on the ground on top of one and other, Hermione glared at Malfoy who just stood there panting. The moron looked like he had just run a mile. She stood up brushing her robes off. She glanced at Lily who was staring at Malfoy as if she had never seen the bloody idiot before.

"Dad?" she said in a hesitant voice. Malfoy went rigged and stared accusingly at Hermione.

"Granger! What have you done?" he hissed in his best Snape impersonation.

"She did nothing Dad, I figured out most of it myself." Lily smiled.

Draco humfed. Hermione peered at him.

"What are you running from Malfoy?" she asked. Malfoy tensed again and Hermione new she had just hit a nerve.

"Nothing, Granger… I'm just running." He sounded casual but his body told a different story.

"Is it Papa?" Lily asked disappointedly. Malfoy stared at her

"What? Who's…? NO!" He seemed thunderstruck as he realized she was talking about Harry. "I'm NOT running from Potter! I…" he fumbled for words "...I like to run."

Lily smiled a secretive smile "Yeah…"

Malfoy stood there staring after them as they headed for Hermione's common room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus Snape was lying on the bed in his private room, staring up towards the ceiling.

He didn't really see the ceiling, because he was thinking, thinking of Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger was the only visible means for him to become a happy man. The only thing he had to do was to become a dirty old man who fancied women a lot younger than himself. And that was definitely beneath him to do. He had twisted the facts over and over again to see if there was any other way around this besides having to fall for that horrid little girl.

"Love" he scoffed.

He couldn't believe the poor taste his future self would have. He had never fancied a younger person his entire life, quite the opposite. His admirations had always been drawn towards older women, because of their knowledge and experience. Severus had always hungered for knowledge, he poured through books and scrolls daily… His private library in his family's old mansion was one of the most impressive in Europe! What could a little irritating Gryffindor girl have to offer him?

He sighed. All this didn't matter… That irritating Gryffindor girl was still his only ticket to happiness. Without her, he would spend his years alone in his dungeons without an heir to his family name. Without her, he would never hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet or a child's laughter. Without her, he would never find a woman who would come near him without flinching in fear.

Severus smiled a smile that portrayed all those years the youth potion hid, a sad and tired smile.

The Gryffindor girl had not flinched away from him since her fifth year… No not even when he shouted at her… she was brave, foolish maybe, but brave.

He got up from his bed not wanting to know what he would have to do.

Severus went out into the common room wishing for some distraction from his own thoughts.


	16. Talking Talking Talking!

**A:n** Hello! It's me! The author of this twisted story. I disclaim ownership to these characters and give them all to J.K Rowling! Even if I imagined up the children… Oh well.. ye all know I can't spell and is inept in this so lets continue the story! And this chap has been betad by Kehlencrow

Time Turner Twist 

**Chap 16**

Hermione and Lily walked into the past people's common room to find a Harry Potter sitting in an armchair looking bewildered. He looked at them, they looked at him.

"What's she doing here?" Harry asked them not unkindly.

Hermione strode over to the armchair opposite Harry and slumped into it.

"She knows it all Harry." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Harry looked up at Lily with and "I see" planted all over his face. Lily came up to the array of furniture and sat down next to her younger father.

"Yes. Hello papa." She said looking at him with his eyes. He smiled a shy smile

"Eh... Hi Lily…"

"I saw dad running away from here.. What did you do to him?" Lily continued.

"I did nothing! Wait… he ran?"

Both Hermione and Lily nodded. Harry looked even more confused now, and a little affronted.

"He has no right to run away from here! He was the one to make that blasted scary comment!"

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing!" Harry waved it away.

Lily smirked, her Malfoy smirk. Harry glared at her.

"Don't you do that, Missy.." he warned her.

"Do what?" she asked too innocently to be sincere.

He only eyed her suspiciously. Hermione was about to choke on the fluffiness of it all so she cut to the chase.

"I guess Malfoy asked you out or something similar? Hmm?"

Harry looked at his hands trying to not blush. It wasn't Malfoy who made him blush, rather that fact that someone, kind of asked him out… his blushing reflexes never were prejudiced.

"No.." Harry whispered "He asked me nothing." Now he was blushing! Damn his non racist reflexes!!

"Ohohoh!" Lily laughed "He did the old command trick didn't he? Not leaving you a choice or a chance to answer?" 'I wish I knew that' she thought to herself.

"Yeah" Harry said. Interesting hands…He needed to cut his nails.

Hermione wondered what torment went through her friends mind…

"What did he command you to Harry?" she asked in as innocent a manner she could.

He mumbled something

"I'm sorry didn't catch that" she said cupping a hand around her ear to hear better.

"The ball." Harry repeated.

"Did he now? How queer of him." Severus drawled.

The three of them stared at him.

"Uncle Severus?" Lily said and Snape nodded.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Malfoy-Potter" he said and made a small bow. He turned his attention back to Harry "So you have already found a partner to the ball, congratulations Potter." He said as he sat down on the couch.

Harry blushed scarlet and Snape didn't make a nasty remark. Hermione waited for the pigs to start flying.

"Who are you planning on attending the ball with Miss Malfoy-Potter?" Snape asked Lily in a relaxed way.

"Oh.. I don't know Uncle Snape." She lied.

He ached an eyebrow, clearly not believing her. He did look rather… neat now under the influence of the youth potion, Hermione couldn't help but notice. And his voice was smoother, still bathing in evil undertones but not as ragged as it usually was. And his hair…WHAT ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH WAS SHE DOING?! Was she looking at her evil potion master and..? and…? NO! she was only.. eh… stating the obvious. A youth potion made everyone look younger, that was the whole point!

Snape looked at her than back at Lily.

"I heard you where quite popular with the boys miss Malfoy-Potter. You must be able to pick and choose what guy you want.. " He knew! With such a smirk he must have known who Lily really wanted to go with otherwise he wouldn't have teased her like that. Sneaky bastard! Hermione soured in her armchair, but Lily's eyes flashed with anger, her uncle had always known how to punch people's buttons! She looked down at her nails pretending to examine them and kept her posture calm and poise. She made a little sigh.

"Yes I know…It's hard to have so many to choose from and so low standards… " Severus was impressed, he knew he had touched a nerve and still she seemed calm… on the other hand she must have spent a lot of time with him since she called him Uncle.

"…Enough about me Uncle..." she smiled sweetly "..Who have you decided on a partner?"

BLOODY INSOLENT CHILD!!! He must remain clam…

"No, I haven't Miss Malfoy-Potter…" Now she smiled even more and he knew he had walked in to her trap. DAMN!

Harry just stared at them not making up from down on this whole conversation.

The cursed girl kept on smiling and before Severus could say anything she continued, now looking at Granger.

"Oh.. I believe neither has Aunt Hermione… Why don't you two go together?"

Severus had lost. He knew this.. Granger looked like the girl had threatened to kill her. It was quite amusing. So maybe he could still walk away with some dignity… He smiled at Granger as pleasantly as he could manage under the circumstances

"Indeed? Oh well. Do you want to accompany me Miss Granger, to the ball that is?"

Granger glared at him with open malice for a little while and then

"YES! Professor Snape." She said as if she was spitting acid tasting of dung.

Damn girls.. He had lost the game completely…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lily walked away from the common room smiling over her secret. Not too bad a work getting uncle Snape to do something he didn't want to do..

She was whistling her favorite tune when she rounded a corner and saw Wilma and Alexander talking… He seemed to be trying to persuade her to do something.. 'Probably to go to the ball with him' she sulked hiding behind the corner out of sight of them. She had no choice but to walk past them…she hoped a bolt of lightning would kill her before they saw her.

She hesitantly took a few steps in their direction then she bolted back around the corner. Her heartbeat was thunderous.

'What are you doing?' she asked herself 'You're a Potter! You can face whatever danger there is! Do this the Gryffindor way! Be brave! It's only a boy...' she thought she sounded cheesy but papa was a cheesy hero so she could damn well be a cheesy heroine. She shook herself and walked around the corner for the third time.

"I can't believe you want me to do that when you don't", Wilma's misty voice said.

"That's because it's different." Alexander's steely voice continued.

"No it's not." Wilma said sounding slightly ruffled.

They turned to look at Lily as she tried to pass them looking nonchalant.

"Hi", She said and continued to walk.

"Wait", Wilma said and Lily turned on her heels, making sure her hair flew in that beautiful way. Alexander didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, what is it Wilma?" she said trying not to sound irritated, she was poised.

"Alexander here is bulling me. Could you tell him to stop, you are Head Girl after all."

Lily looked Alexander in the eyes

"Just tell him no he'll just have to find another girl to go to the ball with." She told Wilma still looking at Alexander. Alexander frowned and shook his head at her.

"He wasn't asking me out!" Wilma said "he was bulling me to ask…someone else out, when he won't ask… anyone!" Lily looked at him and he looked away from her.

"Indeed. I have no intention to run around the castle asking silly little girls to the ball."

"And why not, Snape?" Lily asked in her coldest of tones

"Because I don't have the privilege to be popular and worshiped like some people so I would experience a lot of reject!" he said with so hard an irony it hurt. "But I suppose you don't know what that is, reject… maybe you should trot home to your dungeon and look it up."

Wilma sighed… this was not going well. Lily was furious.

"I see now Snape! You're scared! Scared of being rejected, huh? Got your heart set on some pretty little thing and afraid she'll say no?! Afraid she'll go with one of the big boys aren't you?!"

Lily couldn't help herself…It was in her blood. He hurt her, she hurt him. She had to shout so that she wouldn't cry. He only looked at her, his big brown eyes unreadable.

"Yes" He said in a calm voice and cut her heart in two.

"I see…" she said fighting her inner demons. "I see."

She had two options. Ether she bared her heart to him and asked 'so I guess you don't want to go with me to the ball then...' or she smirked and walked away pretending she didn't care. She couldn't decide so she only stood there looking at him.

He squirmed a little under the gaze and in the absolute silence.

"So who are you going with, Malfoy-Potter?" he asked. She sighed

"I don't know… No one interesting have asked me." she looked him in the eye hoping.. But no, so she looked away again

"...I'll guess it will be one of the quidditch captains again.." she sighed.

He said nothing.

Wilma put her hands on her hips in her best Molly Weasley impression and rolled her eyes. "Well I got to go... bye" Lily said

And she went.

"You absolute moron" Wilma said "There were at least fifteen places in that conversation you could have asked her!"

He still said nothing.

"Even if she does reject you…You will have given it a try"

No reply

"If you ask her I promise to ask Sirius first thing I see him."

Silence

"Want to lose her to some joke, do we? Want to wait and see if there comes along a second chance for happiness?"

…

"It could be your last chance…"

…

"Oh come on! Are you dead inside? ... I promise not to push you at any girl ever again if she rejects you!"

"It's a deal then. I'll try." He said "Now will you please shut up?"


	17. Teasing Temper

A:n You know the drill dyslectic and no ownership proclaimed. This chap was betad by Kehlencrow

**Time Turner Twist**

**Chap 17**

"LET GO PANSY!" Draco yelled at the humungous leech attached to his arm.

He was standing in the Slytherin boys' room and Pansy Parkinson was glued to his arm and howling.

"No! Draco I can't believe your actually going with Potter to that …Ball!" She wailed.

"Yeah... Tough luck…" 

"What?" she looked like she was going to tear his eyes out with her long fake nails. He hurried to correct his statement.

"I mean it's too bad for me… Having to go with Potter and not you…" she seemed satisfied and smiled as she hugged his arm a little more. He sighed as his arm began to go numb.

"You'll be going with Greg I presume..." Draco said as he tried to distract the girl from his arm.

"Yeess" she sighed "Don't hurt him Draco, I know it will be hard to see me with someone else but I guess it's for the best."

Draco nodded solemnly. How could he have ever believed he would marry her? UCK!

Not that Potter was a better choice… But At least he wasn't Pansy.

He looked down at the tick-behavioured girl attached to his arm.

He shook his arm.

Her head wobbled in a rather amusing way but she didn't let go, she only continued to rub against him and also smile that ghastly smile, thank the Lord his arm was numb.

He sighed some more. At least with Potter he wouldn't have to amputate his arm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In another room another discussion where taking place.

"WHAT WHERE YOU TWO THINKING?!!" Ron yelled as he paced the room up and down in front of his two best friends who had gone completely CRAZY.

Hermione had the decency to look at her feet. But Harry...

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" He countered "THE FERRET-BOY TRICKED ME!"

"Harry.." Ron said in a calm voice "How can anyone trick someone in to agreeing to go to a ball with them?" Harry opened his moth to retaliate but Ron forestalled him "Even if it's possible... Why would he bother? You're his enemy. Why would he trick his enemy to go to the ball with him?"

"I have NO bloody idea" Harry stated and threw himself onto his bed. "Maybe Malfoy has gone mad?"

"Clearly" Ron mumbled. "I still can't believe you accepted him Harry." He continued seating himself on Harry's bed.

"He didn't really give me an option" Harry muttered back.

Ron stared at his pouting friend then turned his eyes past Neville and onto Hermione.

"AND YOU! What's your excuse?!"

She avoided his eyes. "I... I got caught up in the fight, so to speak and did the only thing that I knew would make him… lose"

"Lose?" Ron and Neville asked simultaneously.

"What do you mean lose?" Ron continued.

She seemed really uncomfortable "Well you see… We had sort of an argument… and he wanted me to turn him down so that he didn't have to turn me down, and there by being the childish one… so… so I had too, really or he would have won... you see?"

All three of them shook their heads.

"No I thought so" she said "the sum of it all is: I had to do it to spite him."

They looked at her silently for a little while then Neville coughed

"It aren't all that bad... I and Ron don't even have someone to go with, and you two will be going to the party with your future to-bees"

Neville had to shield himself from the onslaught that followed

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Another week ran by.

Severus Snape sat in the library reading. READING I tell you and not avoiding Granger…

It was a rather good book about werewolves and potions related to their ailment.

He was therefore uninterested in everything around him and didn't care that Lily seated herself opposite him. It wasn't until she grabbed a hold of his book he actually took the slightest interest.

"Yeees Miss Malfoy-Potter?" he drawled.

She huffed and struggled with words. "You know my dilemma..." she whispered.

He smiled an evil smile "Maybe…Which one?" he smirked; it was payback time for making him attend the ball with Granger.

"You know very well which one…" she hissed.

"I don't believe I do" he said; it was clear that he was lying.

"Oh YOU…" she did not have the strength to play his game! Alexander had deliberately avoided her since that unpleasant evening last week!

"Temper, temper miss Malfoy-Potter.. This is a Library" he said and continued to smirk.

She knew he was childish and patient enough to continue to mock her all day so she had no choice but to give in. Insufferable man…

"Well.. you are aware of the fact that you have a son…" she said between gritted teeth.

Snape couldn't help but broaden his smile, she reminded him a great deal of an aggravated Potter and it made the whole thing more pleasurable.

The smile irritated Lily so she dropped a mental slap into the conversation.

"…Whom you have with Hermione…" it worked! he got mentally slapped! It would never work in the real world but this Severus from the past wasn't as happy as her uncle…

"...and Hermione can't figure him out... She has tried to help me this past week but it seems he's taken after you too much so she can't help me." She said with a sigh

Severus was pleased that his son had taken after him and not that soppy Granger.

"And now you need my help to 'figure him out'?" he said; enjoying the Malfoy genes struggling with the 'I need help' situation.

"Yes." She answered.

"And just why do you need to 'figure him out'?" he was pushing her all the way and both her gene pools where rebelling. It was such an amusing child this.

She glared at him… it wasn't the first time her uncle did this and she couldn't figure out how this addition of him knew how to push her buttons…

"Because I… want to go to the dance with him..." she said between gritted teeth.

And before he could say 'why' AS HE WOULD, she knew he would… she added.

"…Because I like him."

He smiled his thin smile at her torment.

"What kind of help where you thinking of?" he asked "I you want me to brew you up a Love potion you have clearly never meet me before…"

"No. I do not want a love potion... I just want to know... What he thinks of me… if I got a chance…" and she blushed the Evans blush Potter had inherited and now this girl had too.

"I should tackle him down and interrogate him?" Snape arched an eyebrow toying with her.

"No! Observe him… how he acts around me... how he talks to me… his posture... that kind of thing… then tell me what he… might think of me" She was deep scarlet.

"And I would know what he thinks because..?"

"BECAUSE he has inherited his entire body from you, basically! He probably acts just as you act when you…" her voice faltered "...Like or dislikes a person…"

He surveyed her. She seemed so vulnerable, a tough shell and crying on the inside… He actually pitted her. It did not seem to be easy falling for a Snape…

"Okay... I'll help you. But it will cost you. You will have to do me a favor" 

Damn. She'd known he was going to say that!

"Fine I'll help you get out of the date with Hermione!" she snapped in a resigned way

"What? No." he had not even thought of that, he **had** to fall for that irritating little girl and vice versa... " I wanted to have some family pictures from my future..."

Now Lily was perplexed but pleased. She shoot a quick glance over towards a nearby bookshelf…

Behind it Hermione Granger was scared out of her wits.


	18. The Tormenting Thoughts

A:n You know the drill dyslectic, no ownership proclaimed. This chapter was betad by Kehlencrow

**Time Turner Twist**

**Chap 18**

Hermione had run out of the library and seated her self in a corner far away from civilization.

She had seen to it that no one had noticed her sneaking out of the library. She did not want that oversized bat to know she had heard him!

She was scared. OH SO SCARED! Did he like her? He was nearly twenty years older than her! Nineteen to be exact... But STILL! He was her professor! She sat there shaking.

Her Nineteen years older professor might have fallen in love with her!!!

She wanted to scream. So she transfigured a vase that stood in a window nearby in to a pillow and summoned it over and she SCREAMED in to it. She felt better. Being a witch had its good parts.

Her heart had calmed down she began to think rationally (or to deny as the rest of the world would say.)

He could not be in love with her… he was her professor, he had principles, he had never ever been pleasant towards her, she was so much younger than him, he was her professor, she wasn't nice towards him either, she was a Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin, he was her professor, he had morals, and sense, he shouted a lot at her… he was her Professor! Besides she wasn't even pretty! No man fell in love with an ugly girl with bushy hair!

No he could not have fallen for her! There was no logic reason for that AND no proof!

He had only wanted some pictures.. Pictures! He could probably not believe it so he just wanted proof. She satisfied herself with this, stood up and walked slowly and calmly towards the inhabited parts of the castle.

As she walked something nagged at her brain but she ignored it.

It wasn't until she walked down one of the gigantic staircases he saw what it was. Proof.

He had to be in love with her... Otherwise **he** would not exist…Would he?

Alexander stood at the end of the staircase and reprimanded some Slytherin first years.

She hurried down the stairs, not because she wanted to meet Alexander but because it was about to change position. When she went past him she noted that not too far away stood Snape. He watched her. She watched him. She looked over at Alexander.

Snape was only there to observe Alexander not because he was in love with her!

She quickened her steps to search for Harry or Ron.

Severus sighed at the retreating back of miss Granger.

He would have to fall in love with that bushy-haired Gryffindor whether he liked it or not.

He lifted a book and pretended to read as Lily went past him and towards Alexander.

Severus thought he had probably never done such a soppy thing in his entire life…

Oh well he looked over at the pair.

Alexander glanced at her as she drew near he observed and turned a page in is book. Did not necessarily mean something. He already knew his son found her attractive… he didn't know to what extant.

Severus noted Lily pretending not to see Alexander until she was nearly level with him.

"Not a wise move, girl" Severus muttered under his breath. No wonder Alexander was chilly towards her, he thought she regarded him as a nobody, practically ignoring him… what a bad Malfoy move of her. Such a move would not work to stir any interest from a Snape.

She engaged Alexander in a conversation about the upcoming party. Alexander seemed to shy away from the girl, and the boy took a defensive stance. "Obviously wrong topic" Severus sighed. And sure enough Alexander snapped a cold remark at her asking her if she was so unpleased with his decisions she might as well take over the ball all by herself.

Severus would personally not be so brusque but there was Granger blood in that boy too.

Lily quickened to smooth her mistake over and sooth Alexander down. She was rather good actually, she led over the topic on to the night patrollers and now the boy finally began to show something. Not anything to the normal eye but Severus read his son like a book.

Alexander was dead scared of Lily Malfoy-Potter, a sure sign that he liked her. He tried to scare her off with cold remarks and a stony face… Some of the boy's behaviour could only be read as a sure sign of being smitten.

The way his eyes glanced away looking for escape routs from this beautiful danger. The way he stood straight and tall trying to show how tall and lean he was as well as scaring her off with his superior size. And the way his eyes softened when he looked at her, the same way Grangers did when Potter was unconscious, or at Weasley when he played the fool to make her smile, just not as much as her eyes did, since Alexander didn't want Lily to notice his affections for her.

His son was head over heals for Miss Malfoy-Potter. He licked his fingers and flicked a page in the book.

Within some minutes Alexander excused himself in a very uncaring and formal way and went off, Lily smiled, went her way and pretended she couldn't care less.

During her rendezvous with her young uncle in the library; she had five pictures from his future life with her.

She handed them to him.

"Tell me" she demanded

He tried to take them but she held on... it would be her way first.

"Ask me a question and I'll answer it" he said calmly.

"Do I have a chance to get him to go with me to the ball?" she asked still not letting the pictures go.

"Not if you don't pay him any attention…"

"Pardon me?"

"You are ignoring him so he ignores you." Severus solemnly said

"So he does like some one else.." she looked ready to cry, she hid it well but he was a former spy and noticed this kind of thing.

"I never said that. But you behave in a way he interprets as nonchalant and cold. How shall I put it… A little too Malfoyish.." Now Severus smiled.

She blinked at him.

"Warm up a little and show some feelings... Smile at him or something." He grimaced; he was playing matchmaker and it felt very wrong, wrong to his bones. He should have asked Crabbe to do it instead, it seemed to be is cup of tea after all..

She looked at him then nodded and let go of the pictures.

Severus followed her with his eyes for a moment then sat down with the pictures.

The top one was of his and Grangers wedding. It was a good one when they ran out of the church laughing and getting rice thrown at them.

They seemed to enjoy themselves immensely. Granger looked beaut… GOOD with the veil billowing behind her, laughing and looking at him, all clad in white with a garland of flowers instead of a crown, and the bouquet in her left hand and his hand in her right. He turned his gaze towards himself, he was clad in a black dress robe and he had his hair newly washed and it sat in a ponytail just as it did now. Severus touched his own hair as in a trance. He looked healthy in the picture and not as white as he usually was... He wasn't tanned or anything, but he looked well holding on to his new wife with one had and trying to avoid rice with the other.

The second picture was of Granger, holding a newly born baby in a blue blanket and smiling proudly at the camera. She looked tired, her hear piled up on her head and her big brown eyes smiled more then her tired lips.

The third was a Christmas card.

He and Granger sat in front of a big Christmas tree holding each other and smiling. On a red blanket in front of them where sitting a little boy, he looked about a year old. He was trying to chew on a toy brick and looking bewilderedly to the camera. The couple on the picture divided their time by smiling in to the camera, at each other and at the baby. They seemed so happy.

The forth picture was of him sitting in a corner of a seethe sofa looking uninterested with a drink in his hand, Harry Potter sitting nearly next to him also with a drink in his hand looking down towards Draco Malfoy who was playing with three, three or possibly four years old children on the floor in front of the coffee-table on which Severus rested his feet. An the other end of the sofa sat a Ron Weasley with a drink in one had and the other arm wrapped around a Luna Lovegood.

The fifth picture was of Alexander age eleven standing in front of Hogwarts express holding his arm around a boy who could be no one else but Sirius Lupin and doing the peace sign. Next to him stood a girl who had to be Lily smiling shyly at the camera and next to her stood Wilma smiling no end with very weird jewelry.

Severus did not wipe away a tear. He did not wish with all his might that these pictures would one day be a reality for him as well.

What he did was raise his eyebrows in a rather bemused way. Look through the pictures one more time and pocket them. Then rise from the table in a stately fashion and with steps of determination walk out of the library.

He was determined to find Miss Granger.


	19. Threatening Times

A:n You know the drill dyslectic, no ownership proclaimed.

**Time Turner Twist**

**Chap 19**

"Good grief Ron you actually asked her!!" Harry looked at his possibly perverted friend.

"Well yeah Harry, Hermione was already taken and she is the only female I knew of that wasn't going with anyone. It turned out she was though…"

"Yes and with Sirius at that. No wonder he shone like a sun this morning…" Harry replied.

He looked at Ron then at Neville and back at Ron

"Can't you two go?"

They stared at him

"We're both guys Harry! We can't go!" Ron exclaimed

"Yeah well I'm going with a guy!" Harry huffed

"Yeah but we aren't…" Neville began

"Aren't WHAT?" Harry growled

Neville gulped but didn't have a chance to reply because Hermione bolted in

"HIDE ME! HE'S AFTER ME!!!"

"Who?" they asked

"Snape!" she hissed trying to clime in to the wardrobe.

"Why?" Neville asked

"I don't want to know" she hissed again now secure inside the wardrobe.

It came a knocking at the door. Harry quickly shut the wardrobe's door as Ron went to open.

It was indeed Snape who stood out side the door.

It wasn't as scary as it sounded, seeing that Snape looked seventeen but it was still pretty damn unnerving.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but is…" he looked around and raised an eyebrow at their faces then he continued "Ah.." his lips tinned in to what Ron could only guess was a smile. "May I come in?"

"It's a bit messy professor." Ron said trying to bide time to figure out an excuse so that the professor wouldn't come in.

"Aren't all boy's rooms thus?" he asked with than thin smile. Ron shuddered and before he could stop him the professor had stepped around him and in to the room. Shit!

The big bat looked around the room and nodded at the others.

"What can we help you with sir?" asked Harry looking really innocent and relaxed.

Snape looked at Harry who had poisoned himself sitting in front of the wardrobe. Ron made a mental 'YES!' over his friend's cunning strategy.

"Yes, you see Mr Potter That young girl Lily of yours notified me that she would need your assistance in the great hall and I where to tell you."

Ron didn't know if the old grease ball was lying but Harry obviously didn't want to take the chance. So he stood up

"Was that all professor?"

"How many times must I tell you boys.. If this charade is to work you will have to call me Snape."

"I'm sorry, Snape." Harry couldn't ask again without sounding rude so he whet away.

"Well then Snape.." Ron said "Was there anything else?"

The professor seemed to hesitate then said

"No.. I don't think so.. Have a pleasant day boys"

Ron got unnerved by the nicety but breathed out, yet mid true breathing the old bat took one step forward and opened the wardrobe. DAMN!

Hermione didn't squeal even though she wanted to, she stared him right in the face.

"And a pleasant day to you too, miss Granger. I will bee waiting for you under the stairs leading to the Greathall on Friday if that's okay?"

"Yeah.. That'll be fine." She ventured.

"Splendid! And as I said Miss Granger have a nice day." And he closed the wardrobe again.

When he had left the room Neville opened the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"no" came a small voice from inside "Could you close the door again Neville? I need some time to be sacred alone okay?"

So Neville closed it.

"So.." Ron said trying to pretend both his friends weren't closeting… both in there very own special way.

"So.." Neville replied seemingly also having problems with the girl in the wardrobe…

"We should really make a joke out of Hermione being a Griffindor aka Lion, and a witch and in a wardrobe." Neville said slowly

"Yeah.." Ron said "Got any ideas?"

"No" Neville replied.

"You want to be bachelor with me on de ball on Friday" Ron asked

"Doesn't seem like anything better is going to happen" Neville replied glancing at the wardrobe.

"Nope.." Ron said also eyeing it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry had jogged all the way down to the Great hall and was therefore out of breath when he got there.

He surveyed the room. In the middle of it all the (what he could guess) prefects, and the head boy and girl. He trotted down to them carefully patting his hair so that it covered his scar.

"Was it anything…you wanted… Lily?" He asked panting.

She looked quizzically at him.

"No..pa.. Parker not really."

"Damn….That basted" he panted and swung around.

"Hey wait" she said. Shooting a quick glance at Snape

"What?" Harry said swinging around again.

"Do you have anyone to go with? To the ball?" she asked.

"You can't.." he began then "Yes I DO." He said putting both hands on his hips. "I'm going with Drake!" The lot of the prefects stared at him. and he shoot them his million dollar smile.

Then he turned around and headed up the stairs again.

"told you she didn't have anyone to go with" Wilma whispered in to Alexander's ear. "You promised me you'd ask her."

he grunted and continued to look at the blueprint they had made on the decor for the ball. He cleared his voice and asked if everyone knew what their jobs where until Friday then dismissed them.

"Except you Miss Malfoy-Potter could you hang on a minute I have something to talk to you about." He added in a strong voice.

"Yes" she smiled. She had smiled a lot this evening, at him as well. Girls…You can't understand them… Wilma gave Alexander the thumbs-up when she exited behind Lily.

They stood alone in the great hall under the fake sky. Nether of them spoke.

"Lily.." he began

"Yes" she said hoping against hope.

"Do…"He looked in to her big green eyes.. she had tones of boys hunting her… and the gods knew she had turned down more than fourteen of them this past week. Why would she want to go with him? He was a Ravenclaw and a nerd and she was a Slytherin and the schools beauty queen, she would never say yes!

"Do you... have everything ready for Friday?" he asked. Lily shattered; he hated her and would never ask her out.

"Yes, Snape I do." She said not noticing how disappointed she sounded. She turned around and headed slowly down the stairs.

Alexander panicked.. Something a Snape should never do his father had told him. Yet he had made a promise and he had to keep that promise or his mum would skin him alive.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" he asked in a not very romantic voice… it was more rushed…but she didn't care.

"I would love to Alexander" she said and smiled a big smile and continued towards her dungeons.

He was stunned. She had said yes… and not scorned him. She had sad no to more than fourteen guys… but not to him. He smiled.

A:n Next update! The day of the ball! Stay tuned!


	20. Tender Tempo 1

**A:n** It's might be some while until I can update again, with the musical and all. At lest three weeks. And I can't spell anything nor do I claim these characters are mine.

**Time tuner twist**

**Chap 20**

Hermione had grown accustomed to Pansy's company in their small sleeping quarters during these weeks they'd been trapped together in the future. It had sprung up a truce between the girls, this did not mean Hermione liked the other girl... more tolerated her mood swings and her unintelligent babble. During these weeks Hermione thought she might have gotten to know everything there was to know about Draco Malfoy. He seemed to be Pansy's head topic if not only topic. And this evening where no different. Hermione would have thought it would have been since this evening where Friday and Pansy would not meet Malfoy but Goyle. And as they ran between each other showering, putting on dresses, jewellery, makeup, brushing teeth, hair and all else girls do before attending a party… Pansy babbled away, mostly about Malfoy..

"What do you think he'll be wearing, Granger?" she asked wiliest helping Hermione sip her dress.

"Who? Goyle?" Hermione asked knowing Pansy did not mean Goyle.

"No! Draco!" Pansy said exasperated and turned around so Hermione could do her the courtesy of doing her sipper. "Something dashing I expect" Pansy continued in a swoon.

"mmm" Hermione knew she wasn't needed for this conversation.

"What are you going to do with your hair?" Pansy asked eyeing the mess on top Grangers head. The girl looked choked at pansy's question

"I don't know.." she said.

"Let me help you." Pansy demanded in an exasperated tone, when granger hesitated Pansy continued "Don't worry! I just can't let you been seen with my head of house looking like a birds nest!"

She finally got Granger to sit down and let her fix the mess of hair.

"Are you exited?" Pansy asked as she peered at the disasters tangles.

"About what?" the very nerves Granger asked vilest Pansy started to do her magic.

"Going out with Severus.." Granger turned to stare at her. "SIT STILL!" Pansy bellowed so Granger obeyed.

"Not really…" the girl said.

"Why not? He's handsome enough." Pansy said continuing with the hair. Granger had a lot of hair so this was turning out to be quite a challenge. Pansy's hair was already done… she had short hair so she couldn't do mush with it but a tiara made it look swell.

"You think?" Granger muttered not so excitedly.

"Yes. Especially now, with the youth potion and all.." Granger didn't answer. "There all done!" she had made a miracle out of that mess. "What do you thing Granger?" she asked

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Parkinson had made her hair not exactly straight.. more wavy and she had put t in a lovely package at the back of Hermione head with some stands of hair falling out of it AND as decoration she had entangled a pearl necklace in it. It was beautiful.

"You made it look fantastic Parkinson…" Hermione said in aw.

"Yes I know. It's a miracle" Parkinson smirked. "Now shall we go? The boys have waited long enough…"

So they went.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco had changed outfits at least seven times and he fretted more then usual.

It wasn't because he wanted to impress Potter! No! He just wanted to look more handsome then the golden scar-head, or at the very least just as handsome. It was turning out to be a problem. He was very thankful fore the magic wardrobe. He had a similar back home… Oh how could he ever mach that fore eyed freak! Potter with his tanned muscular body and his messy black hair! And those GREEN eyes! The girls would only see Potter and forget all about him! It was so hopeless. Crabbe and Goyle had left half an hour ago and now Draco sat distraught on one bed with clothes scattered all over the room, and very NOT near to tears.

There came a nock at the door.

"who is it?" Draco asked.

"It's me!" potters voice said. DAMN!

"I've been waiting half an hour.. Crabbe said you would be late but is everything okay?" The damned voice continued.

"Yeah everything is fine" Draco muttered.

"I'm coming in!" that cursed voice said. What? NO!

But before Draco had time to lock the door Potter was inside. Curse his voice and curse his qudditch reflexes…

Harry looked at the messy room. It seemed that Malfoy's vanity had gone on a mad rampage.

But Malfoy looked very hot. He had kept the messy hair and only added more highlights, he was clad in a dark dress-robe which seemed black but shimmered in blue and he had a silver necklace. It also looked like Malfoy had eyeliner… makeup how queer (excuse the pun)

"I couldn't find anything to wear.." Malfoy muttered. Harry wrinkled his forehead.

"Well , you seem to look just fine to me… "

Malfoy said nothing.

"Come on!" Harry said "Or we'll miss the ball"

Malfoy nodded and walked up to Harry and they went down, not touching each other.

As they walked Draco studied Potter. He looked dashing in a dark-red dress-robe that mashed his red highlights that Snape made when they got here… he wore no jewellery which Draco thought was a shame… so he transfigured an ornamental flower in to a gold necklace and handed it to the other boy without a word.

Potter stared at the trinket then took it and put it on, also saying nothing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus where standing at the end stairs as he had told the girl who had hid in a wardrobe.

He had clad himself in a deeply black dress-robe and sported Slytherin green bands at the hems, he thought himself rather elegant with his newly showered hair which he had left hanging for the occasion.

He looked over at Gregory who seemed rather nerves in some hideous purple dress-robe. Severus started tapping his foot; he had waited for quite a while now. He looked at the stupid rose he'd bought for the occasion; it wasn't as fancy as Greg's rose which was big as an American bun, purple and glittered all over the place… His rose was a simple and red. He looked up at the stairs again, waiting.

After another ten minutes she finally descended the stairs together with Miss Parkinson.

Parkinson was clad in some big purple glittering thing and had obviously ordered both the dress robe and the rose form Gregory. Miss Granger on the other hand looked radiant.

Her dress was Silver and pale-blue and her hair looked amazing. He had pearls in her ears, around her neck and in her hair, and she whore just the right amount of makeup unlike Miss Parkinson who had overdone hers greatly.

"A rose for the pretty lady." Severus said with a bow and offered the rose to Miss Granger.

Goyle tried to mimic him but could only get a "huduh.." over his lips, he seemed to be very taken with Parkinson, who scowled and hit him over the head with her awful glittering handbag.

"Thank you pro…Snape." Granger said taking the rose and giving it a little smile. Severus made a grimace, he hated this being nice crap yet he smoothed his voice and smiled at the young woman

"To night miss Granger, I think you should call me Severus."

She looked in to his eyes, and he struggled not to look sarcastic.

"If you want me too" she said in an odd voice, she was as stiff as a rod.

He offered her his arm and they walked in to the ball room.

It was beautiful; the decorations reminded them of the trywizard tournament… except it was more sombre and romantic. Miss Granger smiled.

"It seems as if the decorators might have had their heads in the clouds" she said implying Alexander standing with Lily further down in the room.

He in a black with blue details dress-robe and she clad in a white and silver dress. Lily waived at them, then took Alexander by the arm and went over to them.

"Hi you" Lily said smiling from ear to ear.

"Good day, Miss Malfoy-Potter, Mr Snape" Severus said with a small bow. Miss Granger nodded curtly at both, trying to forget that her hand was touching Snape's arm.

Alexander bowed as well

"Mr Snipers, Miss Green" he greeted. When he rose from his bow he looked at the pair in front of him. Then he stared. And Severus noticed the boy's reactions to late, so the young man whispered

"Mother? Father? What are you doing hear?"

"Shit" Lily swore and gave her younger aunt and uncle an _'I'm sorry'_ look. Then she put a hand on Alexander's shoulder, she looked over at the futures Mr n' Mrs Snape.

"Would you let me explain?" she asked them and before they had time to blink she swept their son away.

"We shouldn't have gone together…" Hermione muttered at Snape. He only stared in a bored way after the young lovers.

"It shouldn't have taken him so long to figure it out.." he muttered at no one in general.

"oh yeah? Because he's a Ravenclaw?" Hermione grumbled.

"No.." Snape said leading her over to the refreshments "..Because he is our son. He should have some brain at least."

She couldn't help but agreeing, he had a point. Although they hadn't kept up much of the charade this evening.. Her hair wasn't straight and she wore no glasses… And Snape had not tied up his hair and his tan wasn't what it should have been...

Snape gave Hermione a glass of punch which she hoped was spiked so that she could bare the evening with Snape. She looked over towards the entrance to see Harry and Malfoy entering. They looked handsome.

"Do you care to dance miss Granger?" Snape's voice asked from behind her.

"okay, Severus." She answered struggling with his first name.

He took her hand tenderly and led her out onto the dance floor.

He was a superb dancer.

So they danced…

To be continued…


	21. Tender Tempo 2

An: I'm sorry for the three week delay but I warned you in the last chapter... The musical is over and I had a blast. Don't wear theatre makeup it ruins your complexion.

I'm back, owning nothing, nada and is still the dyslectic person from last time. This chap was betad by clarealexandrea

**Time turner twist**

**Chap 21**

Alexander sipped his punch, whilst watching his parents dance. Lily had told him a fantastic tale of them time-travelling and she was off finding refreshments for herself. His parents didn't look all that different only the age is truly contrasting. He didn't blame himself for not noticing who they where, his father was a spy in his youth and he had told Alexander a million times that if you only change the small things no one will see what you are hiding. And he also mentioned something about not seeing what you don't expect to see.

As his parents waltzed he looked about the room spotting his other uncles and Mr and Mrs Goyle.

Seeing all of these people here felt as unnerving as Aunt Luna's Easter pie, it should be illegal what she could do to carrots. He did not see his aunt and gathered that he would have noticed her if she was here. He _could_ see her husband sitting far away in a corner with uncle Neville, both as badly disguised as the rest of the troop. Ginny wasn't here ether, but Lily had mentioned that. Her parents where standing at the bottom of the stairs looking unnerved and not sure what to do. Well at least Harry did. Uncle Draco was advancing on a group of girls.

Alexander snorted, so Draco still thought he was straight. He remembers the countless times Uncle Harry has told him and Sirius about Draco's straight disasters and not to mention Harry's own.

His eyes followed his uncles as they separate to their different goals. Harry seating himself with Ron and Neville, and Draco starting to flirt with the group of girls. His own parents where still waltzing and so where Mr and Mrs Goyle, except Mr Goyle was doing a terrible job next to Alexander father who made his mother look like a feather floating through the air.

He looked over towards his best friend who was chatting with her date. Wilma had finally ensnared her Sirius, a perfect catch.

Alexander estimated that they where only a kiss away from happily ever after – how disturbingly sweet.

He looked around the room again, wondering where _his_ date had gone of to. He growled when he saw she had seated herself at a table with the Quidditch captain of Slytherin and Hufflepuff plus the two beaters from Ravenclaw! His eyes flared. She would always be the self-centred and shallow girl she had turned in to! Muscles and glory was her preference! Not intelligence and a large nose… How could he have fooled himself in to asking her? He must have been mad!

Alexander was close to braking the glass in his hand but thought better of it and put it down on a near by table, then stalked away. The nerve of the girl!

Severus had his eyes on the whole thing, and his mood darkened.

Hermione didn't notice her son-to-be stalking away; she was quite preoccupied with not freaking out over the fact that she was trapped in Severus Snape's arms! Not good.

He was a wonderful dancer and she would truly have enjoyed her self, if it hadn't been that it was a horrid old-young man who she had been dancing with. He had not said a word for what felt like half an hour, maybe an hour! He barely looked at her! What a date…

She tried not to think of him being in love with her because that and being in his arms would have made her scream. Suddenly the professor muttered something.

"Pardon me?" Hermione said

"'_Stupid girl'_" he repeated still not looking at her.

"Are you talking about me?" she was not pleased!

"No, Miss Malfoy-Potter. She has once again scared our son away, she has James brains she has…"

Hermione twitched at the _our son_ remark, that plus him loving her and her being in his arms— kill her now!

"What do you mean James brains? What kind of insult is that? James saved your life!"

Snape turned his eyes on her, the cold stair made her bones freeze. It was pure hate in those eyes.

Severus said nothing, he wanted to slap her, or strangle her, shouting would have sufficed but he could not. Her big scared brown eyes made her look so woundable and innocent. An emotional cocktail Severus Snape had never conquered.

They had stopped dancing. They stood there looking at one and other, he with hate in his eyes and she with fear in hers.

Lily ran up to them, she did not notice the cold tension surrounding her aunt and uncle.

"Have you seen Alexander?" she asked. Severus leaped at the chance at leasing his anger on someone.

"Yes! I have." He snapped coldly. "He went off when you started to flirt with _FOUR_ other boys! You are ether the most stupid girl ever or you are as clumsy as a rhinoceros!"

"But..." Lily began

"You can bet your life on that my son is now cursing himself for ever going out with you, and I assure you he is promising himself to never ever doing such a mistake ever again." Severus spat at the girl.

The girl looked at him then her eyes began to water. She turned on her heals and ran out of the great hall and down to her dungeons.

"Why did you do that?!" Granger barked at him.

"I only told her the truth..." Severus answered.

"You have no feelings! You make her cry and then you don't care!" She seemed quite upset.

"She hurt my son's feelings." Severus answered rationally as he steered the girl towards the punch.

Granger fell silent. She seemed rather choked actually. They took a glass of punch each and they went out on the terrace. He hated having to try to fall for this girl. Yet he HAD to!

They where silent for a while

"You said all that... Because she made Alexander disappointed?" Hermione asked the younger version of her teacher.

He looked out over the grounds towards the forbidden forest and up at the stars. It took a moment before he answered.

"If he is my son.. She didn't just make him disappointed…" his eyes gleamed dark grey, nearly blue in the star light. Hermione had never seen colour in her professor's eyes, they where storm coloured.

"…She broke his heart."

He had never spoken with such a sincere voice in her presence, not ever. It was a magical change; the voice was free of sarcasm and had no trace of evil glee, only the dark smooth tone of his voice was left.

The flow of his dark hair lay against his back and his pale face was only lit up by the stars. She thought of his words and realized he had shown her a small part of his being. He had yet to look at her.

Hermione couldn't bare the silence or the pressing tension so she spoke "that was – nice of you…"

"To make her cry?" he asked with a trace of sarcasm, still staring at the stars. He looked very handsome, not at all like he did when he was his grumpy old self.

"No…to Care..." she whispered looking down at the rose he had given her.

Severus turned toward the young girl. The pearls in her hair and around her neck gleamed and she seemed to be blushing... it could have been the light though.

"How could I not? He's our son…" He said still in his sincere voice. She seemed to blush even deeper, but it still could have been the light. Her woundable posture and her dazzling looks in entranced him. (It was his only excuse) So many innocent people he had destroyed as the dark lord spy. And here was yet another one but this time he didn't know what to do with her. She trembled in the cold winds. Not looking at him.

"Are you cold?" he asked her and she nodded.

He took a step forward and another one. He put his arms around her… she didn't shun away, she looked up in to his eyes. Her big brown eyes where bigger then usual and she seemed scared, so tender, it was now or never.

He tightened the embrace and kissed her.

His lips where soft and he knew how to kiss a girl… The professor was kissing her!

She pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

"What The Hell Are You Doing?!!" Hermione screamed at him.

Snape had a stony expression on his face that she couldn't read. She stared at him. He had shown no reaction what so ever.

He bowed at her "I'm so sorry miss Granger.. I don't know what came over me." He was polite and his old voice was back. She shuddered it was definitely cold out there. He raised an eyebrow and swept inside. 'Drama Queen' Hermione thought and followed her seventeen-years-looking-but-definitely-much-older-professor-who-had-just-kissed-her inside.

The only thing left on the terrace was a rose someone had dropped in surprise. The cold winds blew at the abandoned rose and a petal loosened and fell.


	22. Tender tempo 3

An: this chapter is dedicated to my beta that's doing a fantastic job… and to all of you out there who has offered to help me with my obvious problem. Chapters 1-22 are corrected!

Enough said. I own nothing and on with the story…This chap was betad by clarealexandrea

**Time turner twist**

**Chap 22**

How could he have fooled himself so? Kissing her! How awfully stupid of him. He didn't even like the girl! Of course he didn't! She was irritating! A pain! Not even a woman…yet

Snape looked over at his girly date.

She had shuddered at the thought of him. He had seen it with his own two eyes… He would never get her nor live a happy life. Not that it really mattered had he lived miserable this long; he had been foolish to think that Severus Snape was destined for joy. Bah! Who needed it anyway?!

Hermione looked in to her professors eyes. It was said that you could see a person's soul in their eyes… Her potions master mustn't have a soul, because those black abysses showed no emotion and had not done so since she had slapped him. Yet he must love her, he had kissed her after all. This was scary. How could she deal with this and why was there not a textbook on these things?!!

"I believe it would be a good thing if we ended our evening together at this point" he said coolly.

"Is it because you kissed me, professor?" Hermione asked maybe a bit on the cheeky side...

His eyes narrowed, he seemed both upset and uncomfortable. She knew this was bad place to smile, but she could not help herself. If she had to suffer him, he had to suffer her.

"Don't call me professor" he hissed between greeted teeth.

"But is that why, _Severus_?" she continued ignoring the unspoken threat.

"It was clearly an unwanted gesture and defiantly a daft thing to do so I just wanted to relive you of my presence so that we could forget that the whole incident had ever taken place." He whispered slowly obviously trying to keep his calm.

"I will take that as a 'yes' then _Severus_"

Miss Granger turned and headed for where Ron and Neville were, they were still sitting alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Some time before this-

Draco Malfoy was not enjoying himself as much as he thought he would have. He had danced with five very pretty and well formed girls yet he kept glancing over at the table where Weasel, Longloser and his date were sitting and really wondering what they where doing. That was not a good thing; he actually wanted to dance with Potter King of Gryffindor II! He shook his head jet again trying to lose the wish to dance with Mr Green-Eyes. He looked down at the blond thing, with curves like a vase, which he was currently dancing with. They danced some more when Draco spotted Vincent smirking his way; the other boy mouthed "a deal is a deal" at him.

Draco knew that he had not yet for filed the bargain with Crabbe, he had to kiss Potter or his daughter would not be safe from her Uncle Vincent much longer...

Crap! He would have to dance with Mr Green-Eyes even if he wanted to!

He apologized to the vase and headed over to the table.

The Gryffindor's didn't seem to be enjoying themselves, sitting all quiet like that. Draco met Potters eyes, and gulped.

"Hello potter, enjoying yourself?" he asked, maybe a bit to merrily.

Potter raised an eyebrow at him. "No not really, Malfoy…"

Draco felt that he was beginning to sweat; he tried not to show it.

"Want to dance then, Potter?" he asked as casually as he managed.

Potter met Weasley's eye and they seemed to be having a silent conversation. With what Draco could discern it went something like this:

"Should I?" that was Potter razing both eyebrows and slightly widening his eyes.

"No, he's toying with you" that was Weasley razing one eyebrow and pulling slightly at the corner of his mouth.

"You think?" Potter widening his eyes more.

"Your call" Weasley shrugging and looking away

"But be careful he's a bloody Slytherin" that was Weasley again giving Potter a stern look then glaring at Draco.

But that was only a guess. But then again they could have just been pulling faces at each other…

"Okay then" Potter said and stood up. Draco started to breath again.

He stared at Potter and Potter looked back at him. They had a problem— who would lead?

Potter looked a bit flushed then said "You know I'm not much of a dancer so…erh…so you can lead if you want, Malfoy."

"That would be nice… or something" Draco answered relived.

Draco took Potter in his arms, the only way he knew how… as if potter was a girl and started to dance with him. No one had ever, in the history of the Hogwarts castle, seen such rigged dancing.

But Pansy Parkinson would have none of it!

Here she was, after over seven years of pursuing Draco and he were dancing with Potter! Who was Draco's arch enemy!! That was just _wrong_

Pansy had not had a lovely evening… Greg couldn't dance, he had been counting the steps all the time and had his eyes fixed on his feet. Even with these precautions taken the dope had still managed to tread on her precious feet! When they had stopped dancing and the imbecile had carried her off to a chair so she could rest her mangled feet he had not even spared a second glance at her! Every time he spoke he stuttered – he never used to stutter the idiot! And after the moron had put her down and gotten punch for her, he had been shaking so much that he had spilt on her! He had apologised a thousand times the fool –as if that would help! And now she was back in his arms dancing to this boring out of beat dance with the dork still counting the steps! And Harry –the geek– Potter was dancing with her Draco and having the time of his life! She Pansy Parkinson where having none of it!

Draco was straight and he was going to marry her and that was the end of it!!

She loosened herself from Greg and walked over to the dancing boys. She tapped on Harry Potter's shoulder and when the boy turned around to look at her she punched him in the face.

It was a perfect hit and Potter went down like a drunkard.

Her beloved Draco's reaction was not what she expected. He took a hard hold on her arm and pulled her close to him, which was a good thing except for the bruising of her arm, and then he hissed at her in a threatening manner... Not a good thing…

"What the hell are you doing?!!"

Pansy did not now what to answer since _"I just knocked out Potter"_ did not seem to be a wise answer…

Draco shook the bloody fool of a girl, but when she didn't answer he dismissed her as insane and daft… some things would never change. He bent over Potter who where sitting on the floor holding his head. Thank the lords he and Potter had been dancing past a corner just when Pansy lost her marbles, otherwise she would have made quite the scene and blown their covers.

"Are you okay?" he asked Potter

"She has a mean swing – " Potter answered with a pained smile

"Yeah…" Draco smiled as he helped the other boy of the floor.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy" Potter smiled back at Draco. Draco noticed that Potter's hair had gone askew when he fell and that the scar was visible. He hesitated with his hand only a second before brushing Potter's hair so that it covered the scar. Potter looked quizzically at his tender gesture.

Draco mumbled "scar…" and the other boy smiled again.

Pansy started to cry. Seven years and she had lost him to a four eyed, half blood! She turned to run out of there but could only run a few steps before she hit a wall. It was Greg…

"You're crying" he stated. She nodded trying to get past him but stopped as Gregory tilted her chin upwards and whipped away her tears with his thumb.

"You shouldn't cry Pansy…" he said softly (or as softly as a male Goyle could rumble)

"And why not?!" she huffed as her tears increased "I just lost Draco to a Gryffindor _BOY_!" she pushed past him and ran away.

Gregory stood crestfallen as he watched her retreating form. His evening didn't turn out as nice as he had hoped it would…


	23. To True

An: I claim no ownership on these characters. This chap was betad by clarealexandrea

**Time turner twist**

**Chapter 23**

Hermione left the part early and walked irritated, towards the Gryffindor tower. Hating Severus Snape! Thinking about it, she hated Harry and Malfoy too… They had spent all the evening dancing. Not talking or anything just smiling stupidly and dancing! Gods the whole room had gone bananas over a gay couple… they where_ only _dancing! She hated their daughter who had hurt her son who she also hated because he also was Snape's son! Snape— the man who she _hates_!

Realising she was not in Gryffindor but in a common room with time travellers she turned around muttering to herself….

Hermione continued to fume all the way in to the common room…

But seriously how could Snape ask her on a date then kiss her, and then ignore her for the rest of the evening. Just because of a small slap over the face... That was probably the reason... How dare he – be reasonable, or kiss her, or looking handsome and young whilst being old and mean. She did _not_ just think that...

Hermione slumped down in an armchair, hating herself for hating and not being reasonable.

Not knowing Snape was near and looking at her. He was standing next to the window behind the armchair obscured by the shadows.

Severus looked at the girl who had slumped down in the armchair in a very unladylike manner. Her dress and hair was all over the place… she looked so vulnerable. He sighed, the same sigh he used to sigh as a young boy when he saw something out of his reach. He shook his head removing such thoughts, for crying out loud, _he_ was a grown man not a foolish teenager even if he looked like one!

"I hate—everything" the girl groaned from the armchair. It seemed like she had a headache.

"That's a shame, Miss Granger" Severus Snape said out of no where. Miss Granger wiped around staring in to those black holes that was said to be his eyes.

"You!" she exclaimed in horror. Had she said anything inappropriate out loud? Merlin, she hoped not!

"Yes, me" he answered sitting down next to her.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me" she huffed. He said nothing so they sat silent for a while. They didn't look at each other, the silence grew more and more uncomfortable.

"So… why do you hate everything miss Granger?" Snape finally asked. She glared at him.

"Because everything has turned up side down since we got here, professor"

The young looking Snape put his fingertips together and looked at her, a clear sign that he wanted her to continue.

"Well…" she gulped. If she continued a barrier would break and she would spill everything out to him. To hell with that! She needed to complain to someone. Even if it had to be to a greasy young professor with black eyes…

".. Yeah well Dumbledore's alive! Wasn't he killed? And at his age! I say he should have died millennia ago _of old age._ And Neville has married Ginny! _Ginny!_ Gin wants Harry and that's a fact. And Ron ended up with Loony! Not with me, but _Loony!_ I am tones better then her!.." Snape nodded slightly shocked over Miss Granger's aggression

"..Yeah and Harry's gone GAY! Or bi Or Something.. WITH HIS ARCH ENEMY! Seriously.. Malfoy CAN'T be good for him. Yet they looked happy as they danced! And those two have a kid! A child for havens sake! How in the history of anatomy does that work?! " Snape opened his mouth but didn't have time to interrupted Hermione's flood of words.

"And I have a child! _I! WITH YOU!" _she pointed her finger accusingly at her professor.

"You! of all people… My professor by Merlin's beard! And you seem just fine with it! Strutting about asking me on dates, wanting photos from our future and _KISSING ME!_ Why on earth WHY?! " she was panting now, still pointing at him and panting.

"I see" was the only thing he said.

"I see? _I SEE_! How _DARE_ you not explain your self?!" she screamed at him.

Severus Snape arched an eyebrow "What is there to say?" he asked calmly. He had the nerve to be calm, the bastard.

"_DO YOU PROFESSOR, OR DO YOU NOT LOVE ME?!_" she howled at him

"I…eh…Pardon?" Severus was in shock. One didn't ask people these kinds of things. That would be madness! But then again she was clearly mad.

"You heard me professor..." she hissed threateningly at him. He had never been asked such a question let alone got one shouted at him. What do you do in these situations? Should he just answer her? Or slap her over the face to see if she snapped out of this mad rampage? Maybe she needed medication.

Severus Snape had lost his balance. He fumbled in enemy territory and had nothing to fall back on so he just opened his mouth to see what came out. A danger but he had to do something!

"I don't know Miss Granger." He didn't? Hermione looked just as surprised as he felt. What a silly thing to say. Why couldn't he just have said no? That would have been simpler… he had to think this over, alone. He hated not knowing…

"You don't know?" Hermione was very shocked.

"That seems to be the case Miss Granger"

"So you might?" She was terrified.

"Obviously" He snapped irritably "Well, good night Miss Granger. I had... sort of a nice evening." With that he left for his room.

She was left alone, terrified, bewildered...and maybe just a little bit exited.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry and Malfoy where walking up to the common room. They hadn't spoken since Parkinson punched him. They'd danced for nearly three hours without saying anything. They had only smiled because nothing needed to be said, Kind of creepy that. But now when they'd stopped dancing it stared to feel odd so Harry coughed.

"I actually had a good time, Malfoy" he said with out looking at Malfoy.

Harry felt Malfoy looking at him but didn't meet his eye.

"Good for you..." Malfoy ventured obviously not listening.

"What are you looking at.." Harry huffed wondering if he got something on his face…

"Pardon? _OH_... Eh... Nothing! I was just thinking of something…"

"Oh and what is that?" Harry turned around to look at Malfoy. The other boy was slightly shorter than Harry, not by much but it made Harry feel good. Malfoy seemed to be squirming over something and he was now the one avoiding eye contact.

"Uncomfortable, Malfoy?" Harry smiled. At that comment Malfoy straightened up and looked Harry straight in the eye, with those two silver-blue eyes…

"No why? Should I be?" Malfoy asked coolly

"No not really…" Harry said and started to walk again ".. So Malfoy what where you thinking about?" he asked as they continued down the hallway.

"A promise."

"Who did you promise that you would go with me?" Harry asked smiling

"Wh….What? How do you know I did that?" Malfoy stopped in his tracks

"Why would you otherwise go with me to the ball-thing?" Harry gave him a toothy grin.

"Oh... yeah." Malfoy smirked and resumed his usual I'm-better-then-everyone-else look.

When they where nearly at the entrance Malfoy started to act strangely again. Of curse he had acted bizarrely ever since he ask—Commanded Harry on this date.

"Hey, Potter…"

"Yes?" Harry had to turn around again because the Slytherin had stopped again. He just stood a few steps back and looked unnerved. When Malfoy didn't said anything Harry walked over to Malfoy and asked exasperated "What is it Malfoy?"

The other boy didn't look at him

"I really had a nice time Potter" Harry felt a warm surge in his stomach.

"Good for you" Harry teased

Then Malfoy seemed to make up his mind about something...

"I'm sorry" He said and Harry's warm feeling went away and was replaced by dread when the Slytherin grabbed a hold of him and pulled him close.

"You see it was another part of the promise" Malfoy said hollowly

'_Oh shit I'm going to die'_ Harry thought and closed his eyes. It was happening all so fast he really had no time to defend himself. (Or so he claimed afterwards) He was so close he could feel Malfoy's warm breath on his face, the boy was hesitating. Then he felt Malfoy's lips pressing down on his own. His eyes few open but the kiss ended just as suddenly as it had begun.

"What are you doing?!" Harry exclaimed staring at Malfoy.

"I... I said I was sorry" The other boy said high-pitched and escaped in to the common room.

Harry pinched himself reminding him this was not a weird dream and stepped in to the common room.

There in an armchair sat Hermione looking vandalised. No sign of Malfoy.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"No. Are you?" she answered; he bet he looked just as harassed as she.

"No"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Me neither"


	24. Tricking Time

An: I disclaim ownership over these characters, and I want to butt in that I'm dyslectic and can't spell half as well as I would like. This hapter has been betad by clarealexandrea

Time turner twist

Chap 24

It can be fun to see your best friend snogging with the love of her life, but usually it's not since you are alone and unwanted. Wilma Weasley was snogging Sirius Lupin right in front of Lily Malfoy-Potter and Lily did not enjoy it.

Alexander hated her, Alexander Snape, who misunderstood thing on purpose, she was sure of it! She had just started to talk to some guys; it wasn't her fault they came on to her! She was magnificent, gorgeous and beautiful after all, she couldn't compress that even if she wanted to. She flung her hair in acknowledgment of her beauty. Only a few boys looked her way, five or so.

Snape was just being stubborn; it wasn't her fault he had to interpret things the wrong way!

She fumed a bit trying to make her sadness turn to anger. She needed rage not tears.

Thinking about it, she could just get over Snape and fall for some other guy… Her Aunt Hermione had told her just this morning that Snapes' weren't worth the trouble. And Alexander wasn't _that_ good-looking either, with his large nose, his mouth that always leered never smiled, the long black hair which gleamed brown in the light, his tall, lean stature, his brown eyes filled with chocolate, his pale skin and long fingers— No not that that good-looking at all! She put her head in her hands and whined. Wilma and Sirius never even noticed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alexander walked down a corridor hoping to see some troublemakers so that he could scream at them. It would have felt good to make some first or second years cringe since last night's disaster. But he didn't find troublemakers, he found his father sitting under a window reading.

He couldn't help looking at him, wondering if this was how his father had looked when he went to school. Was he tanned then? Wore he his hair in a tail like that? Or was it just a bad disguise? The corridor was empty except for Snape senior.

"Father?" He asked coolly and the other man looked at him calmly. Neither of them wore facial expressions very well so they seldom bothered with them.

"Your reading I see, quite an interesting book as well..."

"Yes. I'm cheating a little… You see, where I'm from we still have no idea as how to defeat the dark lord."

Alexander raised an eyebrow (a very Snapeish thing to do) and read the title again _How we defeated the dark lord and other heroic deeds during the dark times by Remus Lupin_

"Did you find your part in the salvation intriguing?" Alexander asked and sat down next to his very young father.

"It seemed like I spent most of the time either in a cell, brewing potions or explaining my innocents"

"You did save Dumbledore… and slaughter forty-seven Dementors" Snape looked at his son

"The Dementors part wasn't in the book…"

"No, but mom likes to brag about it." Severus felt a rather warm feeling somewhere in his chest region but ignored it; he was probably only coming down with something.

"..Speaking of mom, where is she?" Alexander noted that this was the wrong thing to ask

"How would I know, the bloody girl hates me. You should be glad that you still exist, boy. With her mental status you should snap out of existence any minute now."

"Ouch… I take it yesterdays ball went horribly wrong then Father" Severus felt that warm feeling in his chest area again when Alexander had called him father. He must visit the infirmary.

"You could say that again – She has got it in to her silly head that I love her and she hates me for it." Snape sighed. This was too much to acknowledge in front of another being but it was his son after all.

Here his son began to laugh at that. It was a charming laugh which he must have inherited from Granger's genes. Severus couldn't help but to pull on the corner of his mouth.

"What's so funny?" he asked the boy

"You claiming you don't love mom." The boy said ceasing to laugh. He looked up in to his father's black eyes he had on so many occasions wished he'd inherited instead of mom's soppy brown ones.

"You're not joking, you and mom haven't fallen for each other yet?"

Severus shook his head in disbelief. How could he and Granger have ended up with such a son, he was too slow on the uptakes. Granger must have dropped him as a babe or something.

"No _we_ haven't. And _we_ might not. A relationship between me and Miss Granger is so unlikely that it will probably never happen again."

"I see" Now the boy smiled again. He looked great when he smiled. Severus peered at the mouth, it looked like it was his own but he could never smile like that, sort of like he meant it. The boy could have sold toothpaste with that smile. How perplexing.

"Ah... now I see the dilemma." The boy smiled.

Severus just looked at him quizzically

"Oh father don't you think I can read you after seventeen years?" Severus began to feel a little frightened but he couldn't detect any threat.

"You love mom but you think she doesn't love you! Ha! How awfully romantic! I never knew you were such a drama queen father…"

With that Snape junior stood up and continued his patrol down the corridor but now he was laughing.

Snape senior was left sitting, fuming, underneath the window; _he was not a drama queen_!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione was sitting outside enjoying the sun, listening to Ron trying to talk to Harry about anything else except Malfoy. Neville was not making Ron's one way discussion easier by trying to worm out information about Malfoy, from Harry whilst Ron tried to avoid it.

It would have been extremely amusing to witness if she hadn't known of a particular professor in lambs clothing who _MIGHT_ love her…

Harry was sitting in between the boys not really answering anything.

"So Harry, have you seen the Quidditch teams yet? I saw Gryffindor's just two days ago! And, man, they had this kid right who flew like a pro…" Ron would say then Neville would interrupt

"Did you and Malfoy actually say anything when you two danced? You only seemed to smi—" and Ron would interrupt and speak just a bit louder

"_AND _Hufflepuff is actually Hogwarts best team right now! Can you believe it?!"

"…Smile all the time, are you guys in love Harry?"

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SLYTHERIN TEAM__, HARRY THEY ACTUALLY SUCK MORE THEN EVER!!!"_

And so one... Ron's voice level wasn't very ear-friendly, he was scarlet in the face and some veins where showing on his neck from all the shouting.

Hermione had seated her self away from them not wanting to become deaf from Ron's denial.

She was unhappily filling in some homework when she spotted her future son to be walking down the path.

She was quite in shock, not because of the fact that he came her way. He had found out she was there only last night so he would naturally want to talk to her. It was the smile that put her off. such a smile!

Her eyes followed him as he came down to where she was sat. He looked at her and his smile widened and he laughed. Hermione felt a warm feeling surround her heart as he laughed. He was her son.

"What are you laughing at, Alexander?"

"You looked very amusing when you stare open mouthed someone, mother."

She blushed. Alexander stopped laughing and looked quizzically at the ground, and then he made up his mind and sat down next to her. He seemed not to like sitting on the ground. Probably some weird idea his father taught him. Alexander looked over towards the weird little assembly known as his uncles.

"I see that time changes very little." He said looking at his mother.

"They'll never grow up, will they?" she sighed.

"Not much anyway, mother."

"Will Ron always a malfoyphobiac?"

"No mother, they'll learn to accept one and other to please Harry and end up as really good friends with a shared interest in chess."

"Could you stop calling me 'mother'?" Hermione asked

"Why, does it offend you thinking of me as your son with Severus Snape?" the boy smiled sweetly. She recognised that look, he was tricking her some how! But she couldn't figure out how... she decided to answer truthfully just to se what happened

"No It just makes me feel old, call me mom. You can't help who your father is." Alexander smiled triumphantly but she asked nothing about it.

"So you have nothing against me?"

"No, of course I don't. Why should I?" she smiled at him, he was a very handsome boy. She couldn't believe he actually came out of her.

"Oh nothing" The boy seemed to have succeeded in what ever trickery he had played on her, he looked at her homework and continued to smile that wonderful smile. They talked a bit about Hogwarts and he engaged her in a conversation about books from her time and before, Hermione had a great time. They talked for an hour or more when he suddenly stood up.

"I'm sorry mom but I have some Head-Boy duties to take care of."

"That's okay Alexander. It was very nice to meet you." She also stood up, feeling all the motherly joy of having such a great son in the future.

"Yes, it's a pity we won't meet again." He said with an unreadable face.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione said despairingly

"Well since you hate my father, I will never come to be. When you go home I will cease to exist… well, At least, theoretically I will just never have existed." He smiled at his mom who had now once again dropped her chin. He waived at her

"See you around mom, hope you aren't going soon. Oh and by the way. Its dads smile. He just hasn't tried to do it properly yet."

She stood there, alone because the Gryffindor boys had gone in side at lest half an hour ago.

No, she had to make Snape love her… make her self love Snape.

Drat!


	25. Talking, Tripping through Tangles

An: I love all of the wonderful comments I've received. And I encourage more. Plz! Any way I disclaim any ownership to Mrs Rowling's work and I apologize for the twenty forth time that I'm dyslectic and that I can't help it. I have beta and she's doing what she can but she has her own life to live and can't be expected to update as frequently as I would like to. thank you. And she as betad this chapter. Kehlencrow lady's and gentlemen

**Time-turner twist**

**Chap 25**

Harry Potter's ears hurt. Ron wasn't good with voice levels.

Harry had managed to give his two friends the slip and was headed towards the common room to get some well-needed rest.

When he entered the room Hermione was sitting curled up in one of the armchairs staring angrily at Snape who calmly read a book.

Not one word seemed to be exchanged between his friend and his professor. Yet the room was not quiet. It was an odd accelerating sound that seemed to be heading his way… how queer. It sounded something like "aiiiiiIIIIIIIIH!!!"

He didn't have much time thinking about it since the sound appeared with Pansy Parkinson attacking him… again.

Harry realized quickly that the Slytherin was not equipped with nails but claws, and they hurt like hell. But on the positive side he didn't mind his ears hurting now.

After a few good scratches from Parkinson the weight of the girl disappeared from him.

Goyle stood holding the furious Pansy, Harry couldn't figure out how the big brute managed to hold her still yet make it look gentle.

"PUT ME DOWN GREG!! I'M BUSY!! I'M KILLING POTTER!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!"

"No I'm sorry Pansy, but I don't think that would be a good way to go about it anyway.."

"BUT HE KISSED MY DRAKE! HE MUST DIE!!" 'She knows? How on earth... did Malfoy go around telling people?!'

"No Pansy, Malfoy kissed him…" 'Obviously he did…'

"...And Malfoy only did that because Vincent said he had to." Goyle continued whilst stroking her short dark hair as softly as he dared. This seemed to calm Parkinson down but Harry got a cold hard ball of ice in his chest.

"It was all arranged?" he asked Goyle

"Yeah. It was some sort of a dare I think..." the big Slytherin said slowly.

"Yes of course Potter! What would it otherwise have been? Love? Don't be so naive Potter." Parkinson piped in, maybe a bit too snappish but Harry didn't notice.

"No of curse not" He answered dimly "I just thought he'd gone mad…" he felt the ice ball twist around his heart and squeeze. He wondered why though... did he have feelings for Malfoy? Or was it something else? He'd heard his daughter's date had gone horribly wrong. But that is what happens if you get involved with a Snape. But then again did his date go that well? Did he want that kiss? Was he gay? Honestly was he gay?

He left the Slytherins and went in to his room. Why did his heart feel so cold?

Vincent who'd been stashed away and observing his big clumsy friend, emerged from his hiding place. He had a red hand print on his forehead after slapping it so many times.

Vincent thought of Gregory as a friend, a good friend. He was maybe more tuned on with his feelings then his brain and possibly didn't know where his brain was located but he was funny and they shared loads of interests… Like pounding the shit out of mudbloods and such. Some things Greg was not were: smart, discreet and probably not even 100 procent human so he could be quite… demanding sometimes.

Vincent stood in front of his smitten friend as Greg calmed Pansy down even more by anchoring her that if Malfoy took a bride it would be her. It was true enough… and when Pansy had smiled her unpleasant smile at Greg and skipped away Vincent walked up to Greg and hit him across to head.

"OW! Why'd you do that?" he moaned rubbing his head.

"Because you are messing with my scheme of getting our friend Draco to realize he's a fairy. AND you're not helping yourself with Parkinson."

"Draco is not a fairy. He's human, possibly slightly veela. You see because if he had fairy blood in him, he'd be smaller." Greg needed someone with patience. Vincent sighed.

"No I meant he's gay."

"You don't mean it in a happy way do you… You mean like homosexual, right? Because that's as obvious as Snape's nose." Greg said slowly

"YES" Vincent snapped.

They went off. They were hungry.

In the armchair Hermione still sat looking angrily over at professor Snape, who still read his book. They had not noticed the small hubbub.

The room fell quiet again. She stared and stared and stared at her to be husband. Urk!

If she was to have a child with him.. they would have to…EWww!

She knew he could sometimes be sort of... well slightly… just a little.. handsome. He had long dark hair after all. And she knew she had thought about his finer points on many occasions. But Ronald was twice as handsome with is wave red hair and his freckles. Ron had muscles! The professor had… A big nose. But then again, Ron wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, and the professor would give her an intellectual challenge. She had thought of herself as the future Mrs. Weasley before she'd been dumped here in the future. But was Mrs. Snape really that bad? Alexander had a lovely smile and He had said he'd gotten it from Severus. Snape only needed a good reason to try smiling. The professor had long pale fingers, the nails weren't all that good, but one could fix nails. She pulled a face.

Here she was, thinking herself into a relationship with a Scrooge. Yes hopefully Snape was like Scrooge from the old Christmas tale, and then he could change after he'd seen his future and become a nicer person.

Hurray, she was the witch in the wardrobe who was going to marry Scrooge. She'd have to kiss him again, cuddle and…… such.

What if he wasn't a cuddly person? She looked at him. He wasn't a cuddly person.

She would have to spend long winter evenings sitting far away from him, unromantic like. She scowled even more at him.

Snape sighed and put down his book. The girl had glared at him for long enough!

"What IS IT miss Granger?" he asked exasperated.

"I don't like you." She said accusingly. Was that his fault?

"I know." He answered. What had gotten in to the girl now?

She just glared at him. It obviously seemed to be his fault.

"Well if you don't like me, go away. I never asked you to sit here."

"We have a son." She said, again this seemed to be his fault.

"No, some other we have a son. It has little to do with us, we can still shape our future how we wish." Now she might leave him alone to read how the Great Gays defeated the Dark Lord.

"I want Him." Granger stated.

"Who?" Snape asked not looking up from his book

"Alexander"

"What?" Severus was shocked again, he seemed to get that a lot lately.

"And the only way to get Alexander is YOU." Now she really looked mad. This wasn't a statement this was another accusation.

"Is that my fault?" he asked, staring to fume himself.

"YES!" she stood up and he put his book aside; their eyes shot lightning at one and other.

"You are the one who MIGHT LOVE ME!" she shouted at him.

"NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING CHILDISH, MISS GRANGER!"

"OH YEAH?!!"

"YES!! I CAN'T MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING!! HOW COULD I FORCE YOU INTO A RELATIONSHIP?!!"

"THE IMPERIOUS CURSE!"

He slapped her. It wasn't particularly hard. It would probably not even produce the slightest mark. But she touched her chin and her eyes began to water.

"You... You slapped me." She whispered stunned

"You insulted me." He stated 'and you've slapped me much harder than that' he thought

A tear escaped from her left eye and she just stared at him, she looked genially helpless.

"You monster" she whispered

"You clearly see me as one, thinking I would ever force anyone in to a relationship with me." He turned around and headed for his room "We have nothing to say to each other miss Granger, good day."

Please review and tell me witch part you found most funny and or liked the most!


	26. Tough times take Tough Truckers

An: I disclaim any false rumors about me owning something. I only own 114 movies. That's it. JK Rowling owns these characters. And by the way, did you know I'm dyslectic and can't spell, I learned to spell the word white properly when I was 16. white is one tricky word. This chapter has ben betad by Kehlencrow

**Time-turner twist**

**Chap 26**

Harry didn't cry. He wasn't feeling heartbroken, someone needed to get his heart before breaking it. He was sure that was the deal. He just lay on his bed, twenty-one years into his own future staring in to the ceiling. He knew that within twenty-one years of his life he'd turn gay with his archenemy who kissed him last night because of some stupid dare. That was probably the reason for the excuse. At least the blond had excused his behaviour. Harry had had a wonderful evening, dancing and smiling. And he had known Malfoy hadn't danced with him because of his stupid scar or his fame… 'NO he'd danced with you because of a dare. So much better! NOT'

He'd really had a good evening yesterday and now it was ruined. He moped a little thinking about his life and those rare good moments in it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco Malfoy, prince of the sliver serpent's house walked joylessly down the hallway. He had slept better than ever last night and… well his daughter was safe from Vincent's evil and disgusting clutches.

Speaking of which, he saw his daughter sitting down another corridor which branched away from the one he was trotting down. He decided to visit her. After all, he had just saved her!

"Hello Lily!" he said triumphantly. She looked up at him…

"Oh hello daddy." She averted her eyes quickly. He sat down next to her.

"I understand your date didn't work out that well." He stated still very proud of himself.

"Correct, Snape is an ass who can't think further than his nose!" she huffed

"That is still a rather long way..." Draco mumbled then continued "Which Snape is it we're talking about?"

"Pick one." She growled "Either one's an insufferable idiot!"

Draco made a slight whistling sound, Lily was pissed of. That was a Warning for potential murder if she had his mother's temperament. She glared at him and continued her rant

"You know that Snape Jr misunderstands EVERYTHING on purpose! I can't help that I'm pretty! Can I dad?"

"No, that is the Malfoy family's curse."

"Yes I know, but then comes Snape senior and starts badgering me that is was I who was the bad one in this drama! He should mind his own business! He's evil! He's not this bad here, in the future!" Lily looked questioningly at her young dad.

"Ah... that would be sexual tension. He ain't getting any..." Draco explained putting an arm around his daughter. She giggled and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Your vulgar dad."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not" she giggled again, then she smirked and asked "Are you getting any then dad?"

Draco flushed a colour so red he could have been mistaken for a stop sign.

"Wha…What are you talking about?!" he stuttered

"Oooh.. Only my other father… You know.. Harry James Potter... I believe you two have met."

Draco blinked a little, his brain had clogged up, didn't know what to say. 'He was not gay, the good mood he had had all morning... It was NOT because of the kiss last night! It wasn't! It couldn't be!!! He liked women!'

"You're very rude Lily" he managed to press out from between his lips

"I learnt from the best" she giggled "I... I need to go now Lily!" Draco stood up and nearly ran away from his daughter who only laughed.

She smiled at the retreating back of her young father. She had little time to bask in her own game because not too far away from her stood someone in the shadows. Someone who had cast her rant just minutes ago. 'How long had he been standing there?'

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked not unexpectantly.

"Not long, I just wondered if you where hitting on your own father or not."

She glared at him. He was such an idiot, and why was he standing there anyway, he hated her.

"No! Of curse not! Don't be such an ass."

"I won't if you won't" he said with a thin smile

"Oh very mature…" she said and stood up "Since you can't be civilized OR rational, I'll be of!"

"To do what?" he asked venomously to her backside "See to it that your crown as the school tart is unthreatened? "

She didn't turn around, she didn't stop "You're only jealous Alexander because I'm beautiful and wanted and… you're Not."

He scowled at her as she disappeared around the corner. That girl's head is so big that she could use it as a means of transportations.

Lily was pleased with herself, she hadn't cried. Her Malfoy blood could be proud over her… one little tear couldn't really count could it?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco Malfoy had eaten and calmed down since his little meeting with his daughter.

He was walking back to their lodgings when he heard Gregory and Vincent down a passage.

"I said I was sorry that I told Potter about you and Draco's dare" 'Goyle told Potter?!'

"Shut UP I'm thinking!"

"Yeah.. Now that I think about it.. Potter looked like he took it pretty bad..." 'Potter did? And since when did Goyle think?'

"I said SHUT UP!"

"I'm sorry Vince but I can't help it... I worry that I've ruined Draco's husband..." 'He's NOT my husband!'

"Shut UP moron! I only need two minutes to come up with a somewhat decent plan for Draco to realize he's a poff! Think about Parkinson in a bikini or something! " 'EWWww! Nasty picture! But it made Goyle shut up... WAIT JUST ONE SECOND!!!'

Draco was about to barge in on his so called _friends_ and tell Crabbe that he was NOT HOMOSEXUAL! But thought better of it. His decision had nothing to do with the other boys' sizes… nothing.

He was straight, he liked breasts! He was sure of it... he had no feelings for Potter.

He tried to visualize some hot chick with gigantic knockers… he couldn't, the only thing standing in his way was two emerald eyes, a tanned body and jet black hair. He cursed.

When he entered the common room he found it empty, only Granger sat curled up in a armchair reading a book. Draco could not know that she was curled up in the armchair his professor just left or that she was reading his book. He didn't count her as important and stormed into the Gryffindor boys´ room.

Potter was the only one there, and he sat up staring at Draco who barged in like a wild boor and flung the door shout.

"I'm not homo! Not gay! Not queer! Not a poff! Not a fairy! I'm NOT playing for the other team! Do you hear me Potter?! I'm Straight I like breasts! Breasts Breasts BREASTS!"

"I hear you Malfoy, And I think the rest of the school's population also did." Potter said calmly with an adorable crooked smile.

"You don't understand!!" Draco shouted at that sweet smile.

"Oh, I understand…" The smile vanished "...Goyle told me everything, so you don't have to worry, Malfoy." Another smile replaced the last one this was more bitter as adorably sarcastic as the last had been.

"No seriously. You don't understand." Draco said and seated himself at the end of the bed.

Potter raced an eyebrow but said nothing, he only waited for his enemy to say something.

"I..." 'I care for you? No he could say that he was straight!!' "I..." 'I need you, also out of the question, still not gay!' "I… did what I did so that Vincent wouldn't seduce Lily. He said he would if I didn't go with you to the ball and kissed you. Sorry Potter."

Potter looked at him for a long moment then burst out laughing.

"And you believed that!" he laughed.

"Yes. Vincent always keeps his threats." Draco felt very affronted by Potter's laugh.

Potter stopped laughing when he saw Draco's serious face

"Do you really think that our Lily would fall for such an ugly brute as Crabbe?" he asked with a big smile. Draco's eyes widened.

"I haven't thought about it that way…" 

"You should" Potter smiled "You seriously got the wool pulled over your eyes!" and he burst out laughing again.

Draco smiled as well, Potter had a nice laugh, and he looked quite pleasant when he laughed, not that many people did in his opinion. He mentally slapped him self 'still straight'

After Potter had stopped laughing they looked at each other. There was a tension in the room of some sort, neither of the boys knew what it was.

"It's really strange here in the future" Potter said. "Us two having a kid and all."

"Yeah…" Draco agreed. "She turned out fine though"

Potter's brow wrinkled 

"How could we have a child really, we're both boys."

Draco shrugged "Magic"

"More of a miracle if you asked me, it being us two having one for a start…" Potter said rolling onto his back and staring unseeingly at the ceiling.

Draco nodded. "I wonder how that happens, we hate each other..."

"Yepp."

None of them looked at the other. Hate was such a strong word... And it was said that hate easily turned in to.. something else. Neither of them brought that up. Neither of them could find hate in their heart for the other… then where had all the hate gone?

Please review and tell me witch part you found most funny and or liked most!


	27. Torment the Torment

An: Updated! Wow! Thank you all for the nice and lovely comments. They are what make me want to continue writing. I disclaim my ownership to any character in this fiction, since they are the spawn of Mrs. J.K. Rowling. Oh and you might want to think about my laps in spelling. Kehlencrow has been the beta for this chapter

Time-Turner Twist 

**Chap 27**

Hermione didn't care that she cried in front of Parkinson. She didn't take any notice to Parkinson's feeble attempts to comfort her, she was too busy wailing her heart out. Pansy was sitting three feet away from her and stretching her arm out towards Granger so that only the tips of her fingers touched the bushy head. She was sort of stroking her and saying "There there…"

"HOW COULD THE BASTARD!!" Granger wailed between sobs.

"I have no idea..." Pansy muttered. She wasn't really listening, she was thinking of Draco.

"I hate HIM!!!"

"Yes of curse…" how could Draco really go off in the future and team up with the Gryffindor goodie-goodies? He had never said it but he loved her! Didn't he? He was straight! Wasn't he?

"Why HIM?! He's sooo EVIL! I want to be… to be Mrs. Weasley!!"

"It would suit you…" He wasn't gay… not really? Weren't there signs to indicate gayness? Like... a fag way of talking and walking? Draco didn't talk like a fag… or wave his hand around and say fabulous about everything… All gays did that didn't they? Was Lockhart gay?

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE'S SO UN…UNREASONABLE!!" Granger's sobs made it hard for her to speak.

"Of curse not..." no Draco couldn't be gay. There were no signs! He was straight... he had to be. Otherwise she'd end up with Greg. Not that there was much wrong with Greg. He was nicer towards her than Draco was… Greg always listened and smiled towards her when he saw her. Why couldn't Draco be more like Greg?

"It's not fair!!" the mudblood wailed

"Agreed" Pansy said sourly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione sat alone in her room. The tears had subsided and Parkinson had gone off some time ago.

Hermione wanted to love Snape. Not because he was a handsome man nor a particularly nice one. On the other hand he could be handsomer if he smiled that way Alexander did and he was a noble man who risked everything for justice… Snape wasn't completely rotten… not completely. She wanted to love him because... oh because… because it seemed to make her future a happy one. Having a man, not being the odd one out when she was the only spinster at Harry and Ron's get togethers. Which they where bound to have seeing whom they wed.

Not that Snape would make a good date to a couples-dinner, he with his dark mood and nasty remarks. Oh wait... Harry wouldn't wed Ginny... Neville would. Harry would wed (well maybe not wed since that is illegal in most countries. But they could always go off to Holland or Las Vegas...) Draco Malfoy… now it wouldn't be so bad bringing Snape to a couples-dinner. He and Malfoy could sit and be nasty together.

She smiled to herself. To get a couples-dinner date was not a good reason to fall in love with someone.

She put her face in her hands and moaned. Snape didn't ever want to see her. How on gods green earth was she to fall in love with a man who hated her guts?!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So Potter…" Draco said sitting on the side of Potters bed.

"Yeah?" the boy lying in the bed replied.

Draco hesitated but thought he might as well get it out of his system.

"Are you gay?"

Harry smiled. He'd been wondering the same thing. Was he gay?

"I don't know." He said to Malfoy's back.

"You don't?"

"Nope" Malfoy turned to look at him

"How come?"

"Haven't tried it I guess. It's just never been brought up that that kind of thing existed except as an insult."

Malfoy gave him a weird look. "I haven't tried it either... I thought one just knew that kind of thing."

"Maybe one does but I don't."

They sat silent for a while.

"I'm not gay" Malfoy said

"So I've heard" Harry smiled

"Yes... I mentioned that didn't I..." Malfoy said looking at his hands. He felt that he nearly blushed.

"Can't one be something in between?" Harry asked.

"Bisexual."

Harry's gin widened "You're a guy for fashion. I've heard bisexuality is all the rage now."

Malfoy suckled and he was blushing now. But since his back was to Harry, Harry didn't see it. Then silence once again engulfed the room.

Draco could hear Potter's breathing. It was sort of sexy BUT he didn't admit that.

Potters breathing stopped for a second before he spoke.

"I don't hate you."

Draco was surprised and he blushed even deeper. "You don't?"

"Naww, you're a twit but I don't hate you."

Draco felt a warm feeling surround his heart. He decided it was a disease and didn't think more about it. How very Slytherin.

"You're quite the ass yourself Potter." He smiled

"Why thank you, your ass ain't bad either" Draco hyper blushed and blinked at Potter.

"I...I din't mean... I " when he saw the mischievous look on Potter's face he relaxed and smiled back.

"I don't hate you either. Not really… it's only my image."

Harry couldn't help noticing how handsome Malfoy looked when he smiled. Nearly as sexy as when he was concentrating and sweaty on a broom. Well actually not at all near that but well…

They just looked at one and other. Harry summoned all his Gryffindor courage and asked a question he was positive would drive Malfoy i to a fit.

"So wanna go on a date?.." He saw the horror in the Slytherin's eyes "…Only to... eh... try it..."

Oh the horror in those silver eyes.

"I... eh guess that's okay." Malfoy said slowly.

"Really?"

"Only if you don't tell anyone!"

"On my Gryffindor honour."

"Well I'm going now before… I'm just going."

Plz review


	28. Thinking then Taming

An: oh my Lord! I've been bombed with reviews. It makes my heart warm... maybe it's a disease ;)

I own nothing and ye shall not complain about my spelling since I'm doing the best I can.

**Time turner twist**

**Chap 28**

How Severus Snape hated the bushy-haired witch. How dare the girl think he would force himself on any woman! How dare she! He must truly be a monster in her eyes.

He sat in a faraway corridor's dead end. He wanted to be alone. Alone forever.

He felt really ill. First those warm sensations around his chest area, and now the cold bitter shill in the same place. He needed to go visit the hospital wing. Not now though. He needed to be alone, away from big brown eyes which only saw a monster.

He felt the chill bite harder in him.

He protruded a photo from his pocket, the photo of him and Granger sitting with Alexander in front of a Christmas tree. A tremble came up along his spine and a sadness came over him. He'd lost it. He'd lost it all.

He had rejoiced so over having a son. Seeing Alexander in the library not long ago, it had dared him to hope. Hope like he'd never dared to hope before... only to let miss Granger crush his hopes. Crush his heart…

His head snapped up from the photo. He looked down again at the photo and saw his fingers stroking the happy Granger in the photo. She hated him yet he liked her…

He actually god damn liked her!

She'd hurt him so bad he realized that nothing could hurt as much as… Dare he think it? Love…

He loved miss Granger. He loved her innocence. He loved her vulnerability. He loved her wits. He loved her bushy annoying hair. He loved her annoying questions, her beautiful voice, her lushes lips, her name…

"Hermione…" he whispered softly. Damn! He was an old pervert after all. Curse it!

This revelation was not a happy one. Miss Granger did not love him. She despised him.

"It will be better if I don't tell her" he sighed. He felt his heart freeze with the knowledge of losing everything, but it was better this way… this way she wouldn't chatter his heart and he would never disappoint her. He would only be a burden to her. Old and unpleasant… she would probably let him in, only to get the son she wanted so badly. But to what price? Living her entire life with a man she would never love?

He stroked the picture again. "Is that what you're doing here? Living a lie?"

He would not allow her to ever suffer him. He snarled, the smile in the picture must be for the camera and for the baby, not for him.

He had nothing to offer her. He could never hurt Hermione so.

Snape stood up to walk the pain off.

Alone on the bench was left the photo of the happy family and the echo of residing footsteps of a man ready to lose everything for love.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione needed to make Snape happy again!

Really the only thing she needed to do was to apologize to him... just she was a tad too proud for that… so she was now running to the library to find a book on love, or at least match-making!

But wasn't love an abstract and individual thing? Would there really be a book labeled _"How to seduce a Snape in ten days or less"_? Probably _not_… she stopped running.

How in Merlin's name would she please Snape? A picture came to mind and she blushed furiously. _THAT_ was out of the question!

Those thoughts... however gruesome, led over to Alexander. He would know how to… Make Snape happy! But where would her son be? She smiled and started to run again.

Her son equals Library!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alexander Snape sat next to Wilma Weasley in the library listening to her as she rambled on about her new boyfriend.

"...Did you know he only disliked you because he thought we were sort of an item?!" Wilma babbled

"Yes I'm quite aware of this… since he came up to me and apologized the day after the ball…" Alexander sighed.

"Isn't he great?! He so rugged!"

"Mmm" Alexander took up his book and began to read, trying to make Wilma's voice tune out, to no avail.

He considered hexing her voice away.. or maybe doing it the muggle way and strangling her.

As he was pondering his fate he saw his mother walking up to him.

"Miss Green." He said using her alias.

"What? Oh! yes… Snape... eh do you have a moment?"

"Why yes of curse." He was quite curious how his little scheme had worked out.

He excused himself from Wilma who barely noticed his dispatcher and walked with his mom further back in the library.

"Yes, mom?" how odd to see one's mother seventeen years old.

"Oh… eh... I just had a little question for you," she said and blushed. He smirked.

"Yes?" he said bemused and she blushed even deeper.

"How... eh... can I get in to your father's good book?" she blurted out not looking him in the eye.

He raised an eyebrow "You aren't?"

"No" she whispered. "He sort of hates me… again"

He used his best Severus-imitation and asked "Why?" He usually got results with that voice... Although it never worked on his mother but this wasn't his mother... yet... then... or something...

She widened her eyes and the words just came falling out of her...Probably because of shock.

"Because I insulted him! I didn't think and I was so mad at him so I..." here she halted and Alexander thought she might stop but she continued "I... kind of suggested that he had forced me into our supposed relationship… you know... yes..." she looked at her hands. His mother the great Hermione former Granger had done something so stupid as to say something like that to Severus Snape! God grief... No wonder HE Alexander had no talent with the opposite sex.

He just stared at her.

"So... eh... you will help me right?" she seemed nervous. He said nothing.

"Right?"

"…"

"Right?!"

Still silence. She got frustrated. "Why did he get so upset in the first place? I have said things like that to him before!"

Now the boy finally opened his yap "No particularly important reason… you only ripped his heart out, crushed it and spat on the pieces."

"I… He… I… I DID NO SUCH THING!" she hissed "PLUS the man doesn't have a heart!"

"Of curse he does! Why do you think my mom fell for him?!" he asked exasperated.

"I'm your mom." She said huffing.

"NO. My mom has brains!" he hissed (you can't shout in a library) "My mom knows that there is more to things then what they first appear! My mom knows that my father has a fragile heart and a tough exterior!"

Hermione said nothing, although Alexander saw tears in her eyes... He hated to see her crying… damn those soft Gryffindor genes of his!

"oh don't worry mom... I'll help you ensnare him…"

"You will?" she whispered.

"Yes of course. If for no other reason I might cease to exist if you two don't make up."

She smiled a weak smile... His rant seemed to really have shaken her.

"So... how do I get him to... like me?" she asked

Alexander mused for a wile then said "First of all you have to understand that this is quite repulsive to me since you both are my parents…" Hermione smiled and nodded. She couldn't wait to give birth to this funny, handsome and smart boy.

"...Father always said he loved you... for being you." He looked at her

"...Right no help there. He has said that he fell for your woundable nature, and your courage. He has mentioned that is one of the things that make you so special. Eh… let's see... what else is there… oh he loves bickering with you. Irony is _(that was)_ what I learnt first… he loves your eyes... eh…"

"Yes, yes very nice. But how do I ensnare him, what should I say to him?"

"I see, tell him that you're sorry and that you love him." He said matter-of-factly as he looked at her face "You DO love him right?"

She blushed, how to tell your son that you don't love his father... YET.

"Well… not in so many words... no."

He sighed "YOU TWO ARE HOPELESS!" she squirmed a little… but both she and Snape where bookish people who where not good with feelings, they preferred facts.

Alexander gave her a stern look. She guessed that was how she looked when Harry and Ron asked her to do their homework.

"You go to him and apologize! Then you give this whole thing a shot!"

Hermione was about to object but Alexander raised a hand to silence her.

"Not one more word from you. He won't soften for anything less than an apology so swallow your pride! I'm off to listen to Wilma's babbling"

He walked away. Hermione stood there alone.

"Drat" she said. Then she stomped away to find Snape and do that horrid thing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus sat in their common room reading the book by Lupin again, now concentrating on remembering details from the dark years. He had a problem with letting Miss Granger break his heart. It would alter history. He hoped dearly she and him had little to do with Mr. Potter and Draco's relationship, otherwise the Dark Lord might not die.

"There you are", a beautiful voice said. He looked up to see miss Granger standing there. He noticed that now when he knew of his own feelings for her it was easier to see her in all her radians. She shone with beauty. He swallowed and draped an unimpressed expression on his face.

"You." Was all his young voice said, it dripped with distaste.

"Yes, me" her voice shook a little and his heart creaked with grief for never being able to hold her. His face only portrayed distaste and irritation.

She sat down in one of the armchairs.

"I just want to say something then you can continue reading your book." He looked at her for a while then he put the book down and waited for her to speak.

"Yes... well..." she began "I'm sorry." He raised an eyebrow. She was so sweet right then and there. "I'm sorry for indicating that you would force yourself on me. I know... well I actually don't think you would. I'm sorry for saying it. It's just all the weird things. Future travelling, having a son, a husband..." She looked him in the eyes and his heart died. How he wanted the girl. He changed his expression from disgust to only irritation, he also started to tap his fingers. "Yes… well... em... since you're my professor I guess I just thought it improper for us to... you know."

"I agree." He said sternly "So lets not shall we." It wasn't a question.

"What?!" she said shocked. "Why?"

"Because we both now it's not right! I except your apology. Now run off and do some hula hops or something." He said then took up his book again.

He heard her raise then walk some steps look at him then say in a low voice that tore into his very soul.

"It would have been nice though…"


	29. Terribly Tacky

An: I humbly thank ye all for all the wonderful reviews. As you all know I'm dyslectic… I claim no ownership to these characters and places. This Chap has been betad by clarealexandrea

**Time-turner twist**

**Chapter 29**

Ron's world had gone to pieces, again. Neville was taking this a lot better then him. Ron had always thought he would end up living happily with Hermione. After finding out he wouldn't and that he would live with Luna Lovegood, he hadn't really objected since Luna was a nice, beautiful girl if strange. His world had cracked for the first time when he found out who his Hermione would end up with. Severus Snape, neither a kind nor beautiful man who Ron didn't think could make his Hermione happy. Ron's world cracked for the second time where when he found out that his close friend Harry was going to end up with a man. Their common arch enemy Draco Malfoy…. Another person Ron couldn't believe could make his friend happy. Not for being male but for being egocentric and mean. He pitied both his best friends for their fate and he couldn't understand how they would ever fall for and love their mates. His heart had been shadowed with the belief that his friends' heart would inevitably be broken. Now he saw that one heart had already been broken and the other was steadily heading for it…

He was lying upon his bed, noting that his world had turned upside down again. (And not only because of is current position)

Hermione was sitting quiet in the corner of Harry's bed hugging her legs and not meeting anyone's eyes, Neville sat on his bed looking at Harry who paced the room, Ron only laid on his bed staring in to the sealing, in shock.

"Tell me again, Harry. Who Are You Going On A Date With?!" Ron asked again not looking away from the sealing.

"Malfoy!" Harry answered impatiently

"Why?!" Ron wined.

Harry's eyes thinned and flared as he stared at Ron. Ron wouldn't know that it was because Harry himself didn't know and not because of Ron's unwillingness to understand.

Harry continued to pace.

"We are going out today!!" He cried out

"Yes, we heard that. What is the problem? You clearly don't need our permission." Ron sighed.

Harry shot him a look again.

Hermione sighed at her friends "oh Ron... Harry isn't fishing for permission. He wants help. "

"Help? Help with what?" Neville asked bewildered.

Hermione smiled and looked at Harry who gave her a warning look. She didn't heed it.

"Clothes I guess… what to wear, what to say… when to kiss him."

Harry's face went bright red. He hadn't even thought of kissing Malfoy… on the date that is. Apart of him really liked the idea but the rest of him chickened out.

Ron went rigid trying with all his might not seeing with his minds eye his best friend eating the face of Malfoy. It was very hard since it was a battle he was bound to lose.

"I think you should go in something green, Ginny says green brings out your eyes" Neville said with a thoughtful look.

"And how do you know that?" Ron inquired from the guy who fate would give him as a brother-in-law.

Neville blushed, not willing to share how much attention he actually gave Ginny.

"I thought of that…" Harry said with a sincere frown "But it might be seen as ass-kissy"

"What about red then?" Ron said giving Neville room to breath.

Harry smiled at Ron thanking him for not making a big thing out of it. "I think he might find that offensive... house rivalry you know."

"Blue?" Hermione said

"Nah... Not my colour" Harry said

"And yellow isn't an option right?" Neville stated

Harry shook his head

"Then it's only one thing left" Ron said, trying his best to be a good sport

"Pink?" Harry said with a grimace.

"Nope, it's still red! _BUT_..." he held up a finger so that Harry wouldn't interrupt "..In your Quidditch gear! If he's ever hot for you it has to been when you're playing Quidditch, all the girls are. " Ron gave Harry the biggest grin ever.

They laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron and Neville stood above the stairs with Hermione by Ron's side. She held his arm to strengthen herself. Not only because she was worried for Harry would get his heart broken by that Malfoy _HE _stood down there. He with the big H. Severus damned Snape.

She had thought of him so much. Her heart seemed to bleed every time she heard the echo of his words run through her mind. _"I agree, so let's not shall we"_ or _"we both know it is not right"_

She couldn't believe it had been only two days since they...talked. Yet she thought that she couldn't possibly get more wounded but when se saw him standing down there with the Slytherins she thought she had died. Her entire body screamed with a pain she couldn't describe. And the worst and most horrible thing was: She didn't know why.

Harry and Malfoy had decided to meet outside the great hall. Malfoy had already arrived with the other Slytherins when Harry and his friends showed up.

The rest had stopped above the stairs and Harry had had to walk down to the Slytherins all alone. Crabbe and Goyle stood one step behind Malfoy, and Goyle had Parkinson in his arms. She might have been crying… or just didn't want to look. Behind them and little to the right, leaned Snape against the wall, looking all seventeen and sour.

Malfoy took some steps forward and meet Harry at the bottom of the stairs. Harry nearly started to laugh.

"What's funny Potter?" Malfoy asked suspiciously

"This whole situation, It sort of feels like we're exchanging prisoners or something."

"Yeah" Malfoy smiled "Nice clothes" he said indicating to the green sweater and blue jeans.

"You too..." Harry smiled nodding towards the black robe (Oh! like he'd ever where muggle clothes _REALLY_ even if he'd look stunning in 'em)

It was close that Draco replied with _"Oh this old thing?"_ but he managed to pull it off.

They walked out the two double doors and headed for Hogsmeade.

Their friends stood following them with their eyes. Well except three of them…

Pansy because she was busy being hugged by Greg, and Hermione and Severus, their eyes head meet and neither of them could look away.

Severus could feel the longing for the young witch standing there holding the arm of another. Her big brown eyes burrowed in to his soul, he nearly sighed with longing… _BUT_ he was a Snape and they didn't do such nonsense. He had decided to never hurt her; he would never stroke her hair or smell her scent like the time they danced at the ball. Not feel her lips once more against his own... He had forced himself upon her then, never again.

Hermione saw a young man with old eyes. They shimmered with the storm colour they had gleamed with on the balcony. He had sacrificed Alexander's existence for what was right. Either that made him a cruel man... or a great man. She didn't know and she couldn't decipher it from his eyes. She wanted to look away from them but her body wouldn't let her. She was drawn down in to his black abysses. Yet she dared not venture in through his eyes, what if she saw his soul?

Was he a great man or a cruel man? Did she hate him or did she love him? She shivered as she felt her own soul losing it self in the black holes Snape had as eyes.

"Are you cold Hermione?" Ron asked

"Pardon?" The spell was broken; she blinked and looked at Ron.

"You shivered"

"Did I? Oh…erm... Then I'm probably cold... Yeah"

Ron gave her a quizzical look "Maybe we should go..."

"Eh…Yes" Hermione said not really listening.

As they turned around she looked over her shoulder down at the young man with the hunting eyes. He still looked her way. The other Slytherins where gone.

She hadn't sorted out her thoughts about him…but she needed him. She needed him

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco walked next to Potter, in silence.

"You told someone…" he said to Potter "So much for Gryffindor honour."

Harry blushed. He had completely forgotten about his vow not to tell.

"Eh… I forgot."

"Yeah right..."

"Yes I did! And…I needed help… didn't know what to wear."

Draco laughed, Potter was such a wimp.

"You didn't know what to wear? What a silly problem!" he said and laughed some more at Potter

"Reeeeally " Potter said with a sadistic smile "And I thought it took someone an hour to get dressed for the ball…not mentioning names."

Draco's laugh caught in his throat. He'd repressed that incident.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, careful not to touch the other.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade they where presented with a problem. What to do here.

Draco dared a glance at his—Date, only to meet Potter's eyes. How beautiful they where. Lily should be glad she inherited Potters eyes and not Draco's own boring grey ones. He smiled uncertainly at Potter. Would it be so bad being gay? Potter was handsome after all, with his sincere grin, untidy hair and nice muscles. And there was more! The nose wasn't that bad, the eyebrows where even, even if in need of a trim... And _HE WASN'T PANSY_! Draco would have full use of his arm… no unexplained hickies in the mornings... no drool on his jackets…He would be able to eat his food with out anyone interfering and trying to feed him.. AND he wouldn't have to listen to silly nicknames! He could go on...

"Where do you want to go?" Potter asked

"Anywhere?" he suggested

"Eh... Just wander?" Potter asked clearly not sure what Draco meant.

"That'd be nice. Right?"

They wandered. Not much ha changed in 21 years. The shrieking shack was now open though and served as a hotel. And Madam Rosmerta was a lot older… Yes and Zonkos had been replaced by Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. It wasn't much... Not talking about twenty years.

The boys walked about discussing the changes. Not to loudly.. In case anyone heard.

Then the inevitable place came in to view. The place nether of them had wanted to mention. Madam Puddifoot's! They had both secretly hoped it had vanished with Madam Puddifoot's retirement. Alas...

They _were_ on a date after all. And back in their time, there was no date with out madam Puddifoot's…

Draco noted how hard Potter swallowed then looked at him with a great reassuring smile and beckoned Draco to follow him inside.

Draco summoned all his courage to walk in there and face the people sitting there inside already, facing them with a...guy. When they where nearly upon the tacky entrance Draco decided to be a little braver than the Gryffindor. So when Potter swung the door open, Draco grabbed his hand.

The happy couples inside glanced at them then they went silent.

_Gays… ooooh… spooky_ Harry thought sarcastically. He hoped he wasn't blushing too hard so that all the straight people would notice. He didn't need to worry since the baroque decor was lit with pink lanterns. _Yes indeed good people_ Harry thought _I have decided to admit it here and now, holding my future husband's hand that I Harry James Potter is Gay! _Although he said nothing, He only led his date to an awful table and they sat down. Malfoy looked determined and scared at the same time. Slowly the conversations in the room started up again.

"You made quite the scene back there" Potter told Draco. Draco was still in shock. He had told in just one little gesture approximately twenty people that he was with a guy. _With… _with…

"I? How can you blame me?" He replied

"_You_took_my_ hand. I only let you." Potter said calmly trying to decide what tea he wanted. Draco only wanted the hell away from this place. Even if it was kind of cosy sitting cramped up with Potter like this... smelling him.

Well he was on this date to try to see if he was in to men... wasn't he? So there was no shame in anything right?

"You know, I think I'm going to go for this one. It has seriously mixed up and weird ingredients" Potter said after a moments thought. Potter smelt vaguely of coconut. Odd that. But it was also a harsh smell. A manly smell

"Suits you… thinking of your friends." Draco replied. "I'll just have classic Earl Gray"

"Hmm... Well since all my friends are good. This Tea must be excellent."

"How cute… I might have to be careful not to get a sugar-rush with your sweet talk…" Draco said whiles surveying the hideous teashop. Most of the occupant's where looking at them. No doubt gossiping.

"Oh Drake dearest" Potter said slightly louder then necessary "I've just started" And put his arm around Draco's shoulders. The evil grin was a clear challenge to Draco. _This is clearly creeping the audience out, How far will you go?_ The grin challenged. Draco had never been a good loser, or a good winner for that matter.

Draco snuggled up in to Potter's half embrace and smiled at him whilst playing with the hem of his sweater.

"Good" he replied then laid his arm around Potter to even out the male thing, he was not being the woman in this game.

They looked each other deep in the eyes and Potter let out a long (loud) sigh.

They giggled. Not letting go of their embrace. They began to drink. It was tricky to drink with one hand, and especially with the wrong one as Harry noticed. He managed to pick the little cup up but dropped it in Malfoy's lap making the boy scream.

"Sorry"

"Don't think about it" Malfoy said between grated teeth.

Potter looked absolutely retched after the tea incident so Draco led over the conversation to Quidditch. They talked for a long time about both there favourite subject.

Harry looked in to the beautiful grey eyes when Malfoy said

"I like seeing you fly." Malfoy said looking in to Harry's green.

Harry closed the few inches between them and kissed Malfoy.

Draco was in shock. He wondered briefly if this was part of the game, the ultimate gross out of the audience. He dropped that thought when he felt Harry's hand run through his hair.

Should he pull away? Should he return the kiss? Did he want this?

Then Potter stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at his tea cup. He pulled out a few coins and left the teashop.

His green eyes behind his spectacles seemed to gleam even more. And Draco was sure of what he wanted. Seeing Harry who-would-never-die Potter's eyes hurt was the last thing Draco's denial could take. It broke. He wasn't straight. Not a bit. He wanted Harry potter, once as a friend now as a _boy_friend. He grimaced at the thought of having something called a boyfriend… he had to invent a new word for it. But first he had to secure Potter. So The Slytherin Price in his shining white armour went of to save his Prince from him self.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen but we gays are queer." And with these words he left the shop, not bothering to count potters coins, he was Slytherin.

Outside the shop he saw potter walking some way a way. He ran up to the boy.

"Potter! For Merlin's sake _WAIT_!" Potter stopped and stood silently waiting for him.

"You have to wait for me. I'm your date!"

Potter said nothing. He only looked at him. Draco looked back.

"Oh! Come on Potter! It wasn't that mortifying!" Draco said flinging his hands up.

"Yeah? Well I embarrassed my self enough for today thank you."

"Would you feel any better if I embarrass my self too?" Draco asked but didn't wait for an answer. He took Potter by the wrist and dragged him all the way down to in front of the three broomsticks. He coughed in to his hand then shouted to all the people coming in and out and being inside the three broomsticks.

"I'm GAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" he smiled at Potter "And I don't mean _happy_"

Potter blinked at him. "You weren't three days ago…"

"A kiss can do that to you..." Draco said smiling "If it's from the right person."

Potter's face blushed and smiled a shy smile. Just like the girls just to do when he'd just said a cheesy line.

A pair of hands clapped. They both spun around.

"Good work both of you. You should star in your own romantic comedy" Lily Malfoy-Potter laughed.

"Lily" Draco said

"You" Potter said simultaneously

"Oh don't let me ruin your date, I'm only here for the beer" she winked and went inside.

They looked at one and other

"Our date is pretty much over, isn't it Malfoy?"

"I guess so." Draco said with a warm smile "You can call me Draco if you want" he added softly.

"If you call me Harry."

"It's a deal" Draco said and offered his had to Harry

They walked hand in had up towards the castle. They agreed that it had been a terrible date.


	30. Transparent Trouble

**An:** As you all might have guessed my story is approaching the finish line. So all of you who have asked me to make Snape and Hermione to make up... Why can't you just wait? They are the head couple... They are most likely to get together in the end.

This chap as been betad by clareAlexandrea. And I disclaim any right to Mrs J.K Rowling's characters and locations.

**Time-turner twist**

**Chapter 30**

"Are you guy's a couple now or what?" Neville asked the beaming Harry.

Harry didn't answer; he only lay on his bed smiling dreamily.

"I'm so gay... in more than one way" he recited poetically again. It was a rhyme he wouldn't stop repeating, Very irritating.

"You know what Nev… I don't think we're going to get a sensible word out for some time" Ron said playing wizard chess against himself.

"I'm so gay... in more than one way"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... Shut your gay hole for a while would ya Harry? You can open it again when you have something new to say." Ron said distractedly trying to out wit himself.

It took nearly half an hour to make Harry come out of his Malfoy-coma. What made Harry come around was Ron flinging a pillow at his fairy-friend, then trying to stuff it down his mouth, saying 'Never repeat your-self for 45 minutes.'

"Oh come on Harry, tell us the gory details!" Neville insisted whilst Ron fought for a straight face. Don't grimace, don't grimace, don't grimace…

"Did you guys kiss?" Neville asked

"I kissed him – If that counts" Harry said

_DAMN_ Ron failed.

"How do you mean? Aren't two people involved in a kiss? I'm not an expert..." Neville said shyly

"And you have no need to become one very soon!" Ron said sharply thinking of his little sister.

Harry blushed "well... he didn't kiss me back if you have to know."

Ron failed again... It was so hard to keep a straight face but he was really trying to be supportive.

"Technically..." Harry continued "We have kissed once…"

Ron's stomach was in uproar. How could Neville even want to know this? Wasn't this kind of things private? Maybe Harry needed to tell of it. Just smile Ronny-boy and suck it up! Love is said to be blind, deaf, drunk and have Alzheimer's…_SO_ it wasn't Harry's fault who he fell for. But still yuck! Smile!

"..You see he kissed me once too..." now Harry was blushing to no end.

"Oh come on Ron! It's only boys kissing!" Neville said with glee.

"Yeah... Well. Its Harry kissing Malfoy so please, I'm so trying to be cool about this, just as long as I may think it would be disgusting to see one of my best friends kissing my enemy... They can go at it as much as they want."

Harry laughed and presented his hand to Ron

"It's a deal!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione wasn't with the boys. She wasn't up in her room ether. Parkinson was in there crying and screaming about Malfoy's _betrayal_. Hermione couldn't understand why Parkinson wouldn't just open her heart to Goyle. He was standing at the other side of the door, trying to comfort her through it. She guessed old habits died hard.

She sat in her favourite armchair in their common room. She was skimming through some scrolls about the upcoming/old war. She was thankful most of the people who died where no one she knew. She wouldn't have been so calm if seen ww. paragraph she missed. It read:

"_Many more would have died were it not for the efforts of Mr Severus Snape and Miss Hermione Granger, now Snape. But thanks to their combined efforts in the potions area several have escaped a gruesome fate."_

This paragraph might have been important to her, yet fate made it that she missed just that part of her future.

"I see you're also digging in to our future war." Snape said

She looked up to see him standing near her. He crept up on her too often for comfort.

"Snape" she acknowledged, not looking him in the eyes, afraid of losing herself in them.

He sat down as far away from her as possible and took out a book.

She glanced at it and saw that it was titled _"Deatheaters and other Traitors"_

"What a smart choice of book." she said smiling at him. She should have thought of that!

"Yes. You could have it when I'm done with it if you wish." He said not looking at her.

"Thank you." Was he being polite? Was he being nice towards her? Could this mean they might…?

They sat silent for some time reading. It was a pleasant atmosphere in the room. Hermione imagined this would be how it would feel if they where married, a Tuesday afternoon in front of the fireplace. She smiled. He wouldn't be unpleasant to marry after all. He was handsome, brave, obviously loyal, intelligent, and smart and she could feel at ease with him like this.

"Snape, I've been thinking" she said putting down the scrolls and looking at him.

He put down the book and returned the look, he was unreadable as usual.

She hesitated, she was gambling with high stakes here.

"..Well, I know you said we shouldn't... But… you see… "

He still said nothing, only his cursed eyebrow had moved. She panicked what to say? What to say?!

Severus was also panicking, she was doing it! IT! Forcing her upon him! He had to stop her! Yet a small part of him hoped that she would say "_you see...I love you"_. He sat holding his breath, looking unperturbed by the foolish girl. She wouldn't say that, it would be something else, a stupid and insufficient reason. He couldn't make her live with him if she could never love him! It wouldn't be fair for ether of them. He needed her. She was so young...he hated himself for wanting her. Oh finish your speech you foolish little girl!

Hermione got an idea! She had something that would make the old bat try, giving them a shot!

"..You see... We should try, if not for us at least for Alexander..." that would do it. He actually cared for him, even if not for her. She smiled.

Why had he hoped? He should just give her a spoon and ask her to carve his heart out… just have it over and done with. She could have it over her mantelpiece... He wanted to go home to his old body and his old dungeon where girls with big brown eyes dared not venture… The ignorant girl smiled at him. She was such a pain…

"No Miss Granger." he said with the coldest tone he possessed. "We _shouldn't_ Stop being a stupid and ignorant little girl and realize the truth!! There is _no_ reason we _should_! _AND IF THERE WAS! __ALEXANDER__ IS NOT ONE!!"_ he screamed at the bundle of hair shivering in the armchair across the room. So—woundable, curse her!

He stomped of.

Hermione was taken a back. She had obviously said the wrong thing. She had lost her gamble. So much for their happily ever after

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She couldn't be happier! Lily ran through corridors and up stairs. She just had to tell Alexander. He would be so amused!

Lily ran on, happy and smiling. Not once thinking about her and Alexander's fight. Not once even remembering the last four years of silence, heart breaking and rivalry. She only thought of her fathers, now holding hands and making fools out of them self's. When you are happy, you want to be with the ones you love. It was just the way the world was shaped.

She spotted him near one of the staircases. She ran to him

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alexander Snape had spotted his pray, the first-year Gryffindor would not stand a chance to his Snape procedure. He walked slowly toward the victim. Easy dose it, get the hair falling in the face…damn! Why couldn't he have his fathers scalp? His hair wasn't greasy! Oh well… Give it the cold stare there was no worry; his mother's eyes could chill bones just as well as his fathers. Yes, have the right slightly forward bent shoulders... leer.

The Gryffindor first-year was breaking a sweat as he was slowly being backed in to a corner.

Good, good, the boy was panicking. Now for the Snapeish growl.

"Mr York…" he growled

"I...I didn't…I didn't do it sir!" The boy piped.

Ahh… now was the time for putting the fingers together and straitening up so to show more authority. Slowly tap the fingers …yesss... evil. I am so damned evil. Smirk. Raise an eyebrow.

"Is that so...Mr York?"

Before the boy could answer a voice called out

"Alexander!"

And he wiped around to see a smiling, beautiful Lily running towards him. Her long hair streaming behind her… she was quite the vision.

At his apparent distraction the boy, York, slipped away. He was going to have nightmares for weeks.

"Lily?" Alexander asked slowly wondering what was wrong with her.

She came up to him and hugged him fiercely. He was flabbergasted.

"Oh! Alexander!" she said happily and then released her firm hold of him. Her big smiling green eyes looked in to his shocked brown.

"They did it!" she said "They actually did it!"

"What? Who? What are you talking about?" was this a game or something? Was she going to break his heart again? He couldn't let her do that.

"My parents" she hissed smiling at him. "They... Well, Dad screamed out that he was gay! Then they walked hand in hand!"

He looked at her.

She sighed "It might all work out! Don't you see?"

He was amused now. "That was good news Miss Malfoy-Potter" he said with his thin smile.

Her world jolted back. _Miss Malfoy-Potter_ right… they weren't friends. He hated her. He would never love her. He hated her. He, with his big nose, his dark, dark brown hair, his white skin, his long transparent fingers, his brown eyes, his lean body… Wait a minute!

"What's with your hand?!" she nearly shouted at him pointing to his left hand.

He raised the hand and looked at a nothing. He could feel the hand, his hem was shaped around his wrist… it just wasn't visible.

"I…I don't know" he whispered staring at…well… nothing

"I think we need to go to the hospital wing…" Lily said looking pale and scared.


	31. Terrible Time’s Transpired

An: I love all of the wonderful comments I've received. And I encourage more! I disclaim ownership on any character in this story. Betaed by Crazy-emerald-blue and Kehlencrow

**Time-turner twist**

**Chap 31**

She walked with him to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey no longer worked. She had retired some years ago to spend time with her family. The witch currently working in the hospital wing was named Mildred Nocturnes, a pleasant witch in her mid-thirties.

Lily Malfoy-Potter was insisting that he lean against her as they walked. A very weird thing, since he felt just fine... apart from the fact that his left hand had gone missing. It was pleasant all the same, leaning against her. Getting the scent of her

"Oh... it's you two." Madam Nocturnes sighed as they entered her domain. "I've been waiting you know…" She sat them both down before nether of them had a chance to explain. "...So, Lily how long ago was your period." The witch sighed as she bustled around gathering potions and god knows what.

"My period?" Lily blushed.

"I can't see how that has any relevance in…" Alexander said, also very uncomfortable.

"That's because you're a boy, Alexander," Madam Nocturnes interrupted looking at him but holding something up to Lily. "This is a pregnancy test…" she began and the two teenagers where about to commit hara-kiri right there and then, that's how mortified they where.

"NO NO NO! Madam Nocturnes, it's Alexander his ill... That's why where here! Not because of…That!" She tried to wave away the pregnancy test without touching it.

"Yes indeed" Alexander agreed, slightly paler than usual, if that was possible. Madam Nocturnes was taken aback but walked over to Alexander.

"Then what's wrong with you?"

He held up his left hand, "I'm disappearing."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Will you get Wilma for me?" Alexander asked Lily when Madam Nocturnes had examined him and stuffed him in a bed.

"Why do you want to get her?" She asked back very jealous indeed. He had her here. It was only a case of vanishing sickness. Common enough illness; he didn't need Wilma!

Madam Nocturnes had gone in to her office giving the two some space.

"Didn't you see madam Nocturnes' expressions when she examined me? This isn't just some average vanishing sickness. You know very well what's happening to me... " he said sternly.

"_She_ doesn't!" Lily exclaimed thinking of Wilma. "She won't understand!" (she continued) jealousy eating her up from inside. He couldn't love the Weasley girl! He had to love her! Sadness gathered its troops by the corners of her eyes.

"Of course she won't! But I just want to see her! Say good bye..." he snapped at her. The troops welled forward and she began to cry. Her legs couldn't bear her any longer and she slumped into a chair by his bed.

"Get up Lily Artemis Ophelia Malfoy-Potter! Stop weeping!" He was aggravated with her now but she couldn't stop crying. He didn't love her and he was being erased from history. She clung to his arm. He rolled his eyes at her. Alexander could never believe she was a Slytherin. She really sucked at being a ruffian. She only moped about and flirted. Okay, so maybe she was good at concealing her mood to everyone else but he could read her like a book… sometimes. Well maybe not THAT often but… oh, Merlin's beard.

"Don't die Alexander... Please don't die." She whispered

"I'm not dying Lily… I'm ceasing to exist." He said grumpily. He was terrified so he got angry. He had to handle his feelings somehow!

"Now stand up you foolish girl and get me Wilma!"

"Why, Alexander?" Lily whispered, looking at with big green hurt eyes.

"Because she's my best friend! And I want to say good bye!"

"No... Alexander not that. I will get her for you, of course I will..." Lily said with her sad eyes upon his irritated face. "…It's just. Why don't you love me?"

What? "Pardon?!" he asked. What the hell did she just say?!

"Why don't you love me, Alexander? I really really love you. What did I do wrong?" She stopped looking at him and looked at her hands instead. He was quite shocked.

"You love me?" he asked from his sick bed. She nodded. He lifted his left had had touched her face with his invisible fingers. Her cheek was wet with tears.

"You did a whole lot of things wrong..." he said softly, stroking her cheek. "But I still loved you. No matter what you did... I still love you."

Se looked up and in to his blessed brown eyes. She smiled back at him and lifted her hand to grasp his.

Her hand went right through it. She tried again and again. But to no avail.

She stood up so hastily that the chair she had slumped down on fell backwards and hit the floor with a bang.

"I…I... I'll get Wilma" she stuttered and ran off.

Alexander barely noticed. He was occupied with trying to feel his hand and not panicking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione was content. She was snuggled up in her favorite armchair reading once again a book about the upcoming battle, although this one was in detail. She had chocolate frogs only a hand's reach away! A perfect situation. She hadn't wanted to read any detailed accounts from that upcoming night seeing she didn't want to feel the pain of losing her friends. Now when she knew she wouldn't be losing them she was content in reading.

"_...Draco Malfoy had just noticed that Harry Potter lay drenched in the wet mud, overcome by Bellatrix Lestrange who had managed to overpower him with the Cruciatus curse. Draco Malfoy took a last look at his left arm where his dark mark shone brightly through the rain. He cursed as another scream came from the boy and threw off his mask and cloak and ran. Bellatrix Lestrange was hit in the back with Sectumsempra and powered by anger Draco Malfoy managed to cut her right open. She died. Harry Potter was helped up upon his feet and since they didn't have time for questions they only shared a look then continued fighting, although now Draco Malfoy was fighting for the light. "_

Hermione giggled. It was such a strong scene, it was soo romantic!

"_The battle raged ever stronger, as The Dark Lord's armies pushed on in the muddy field. Antonin Dolohov saw Harry Potter standing __t__ alone, fighting of some of the oncoming dementors. Antonin Dolohov took the chance and cast a killing curse at the boy. Harry Potter didn't see it coming, it was too late for him to move when he finally noted the green light."_

Hermione was hanging on every word now. How would Harry get out of this!

"_Ginerva Weasley saw it coming though and sacrificed herself __by__ jumping in front of Harry Potter. As her limp body fell to the ground Antonin Dolohov was killed by Gernerva Weasley's mother Molly Weasley who had watched the whole seen powerless to stop it."_

Hermione couldn't stop staring at the pages. Ginny didn't die! She had a daughter here for Merlin's sake!!! Neville and she had a daughter! Alice!!!

She looked around bewildered. This couldn't be right! Neville saved her from some village and they fell in love and had Alice! GINNY DIDN'T DIE! She had read the death scrolls and Ginny was nowhere in them!

She shook as she turned the page to continue reading.

"_Not far from Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks lost both her legs to the Sectumsempra uttered by Lucius Malfoy, and had to immediately Disapparate to St. Mungo's, the Order losing one of its best fighters. Draco Malfoy witnessed the event and Lucius Malfoy was soon in a full body bind by his own son and fell to the ground not able to move a muscle. This is where Lucius Malfoy met his fate through getting Walden McNair accidentally crushing his skull with his foot. Minerva McGonagall was the one Walden McNair really was after. And as he stomped down on Lucius' head he hit the Hogwarts headmistress in the back with a killing curse..."_

Hermione thrust the book aside and sat shivering holding her legs. This was not accounted for in the scrolls she'd read just some hours ago. Nor in the reality she currently occupied. Her eyes were wide and staring and as she shivered, she slowly rocked back and forth. This was the state Severus Snape found her in.

"Oh dear god! Miss Granger what has happened?" he asked seating himself next to the terrified girl.

"They died…" she said with tears of horror rolling down her cheeks.

"Who died?" he asked carefully presenting her with a tissue. She was in her most vulnerable state and his heart once again betrayed him and softened for her. Love was the most painful curse Severus had ever encountered.

"They all seem to die." She said looking at him with true fear.

He saw the book lying on the other side of the room. It was not one he had read, but as he looked at the book he felt that something wasn't right in the world. He was right.

Lily dashed through the entrance.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape!" she yelled. Not thinking straight. Her fathers' upbringing might have something to do with that…

They both looked up, Snape because well it was his name, and Hermione, because someone yelled at her.

"What do you want now girl?" Snape asked between greeted teeth. He wasn't particularly fond of Miss Malfoy-Potter.

"It's Alexander! You have to come! It's bad!" she yelled, flailing with her arms and not looking ladylike at all.

They still looked at her... waiting.

"He's disappearing!" she screamed on. Now all the time travelers had emerged from their rooms, and all of them stared at Lily.

"Don't you two look at me like THAT! It's your fault!" she screamed at Severus and Miss Granger.

Nothing happened.

She stopped flailing and put her hands on her hips. "Are you two coming or what?"

Severus stood up and extended a hand to Miss Granger to help her up.

As she took his hand, he whispered to no one in particular, "I was afraid of this."


	32. Transparent Things Talks Thru

A/n: Thank you all of you who put your story up on your favorite story list. It's such an honor. I disclaim ownership on any character in this story. Betaed by Crazy-emerald-blue and Kehlencrow . P.S. I know now about chock and shock. Thank you all for mentioning that. You're not alone. Ds

**Time-turner twist**

**Chap 32**

"And after he'd been thumbing my hem, Sirius said that blue would be a great hair colour so he changed it right there in front of my eyes! It was grand..." Wilma said wistfully sitting by Alexander's sick bed. Alexander chuckled. It was still pure luck that got that girl into Ravenclaw.

"You know I'm ill right Wilma?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why yes of course! It's vanishing sickness isn't it?" she said in her normal dreamy voice. He smiled as he recalled a day some years ago when the Weasleys had been over for dinner at Spinner's end and his father had been so sick of the drawling voices of the female Weasleys that he had asked if they where on medications.

Wilma smiled back at him and Alexander felt a twinge to his heart. He had to choose to either lie to her or tell her... Something.

"No... Wilma it's not really vanishing sickness. Madam Nocturnes doesn't really know what I'm suffering from, since when you have vanishing sickness you only become transparent, you don't lose your substance." It wasn't technically a lie.

Alexander waved his former left hand in her face and through it to prove his point.

Wilma's cheerful face didn't alter.

"Don't worry! She'll figure it out! And just to help you I'll go write to mother to see if there is a magical creature concealed to the public mass who affects people in this way." She smiled at him and stood up.

"Good Bye, Wilma," he said to her; he was dearly going to miss that twisted person.

"Yeah, bye Alex." She smiled and waved at him as she left.

"Don't call me that…" he muttered at the closing door.

He didn't have to wait long before he received more visitors, namely his would-been-parents.

"Oh Alexander! What has happened to you!" screeched his one-day-could-have-been mom.

"Oh! I'm fine, _miss Granger_! I'm just being erased from the history of time… no worries." He answered... Maybe just a little sarcastically.

Lily hesitated in the door for some minutes, but then turned around leaving her loved one with his stupid young parents.

He glared at his failing parents. Hermione's eyes where filled with tears, but Severus only turned his face away, clearly not wanting to meet his eye.

"How does it feel?" Hermione asked him

"Actually I feel right as rain." Alexander held up his hand. "I can still feel my hand, it's sort of a ghost feeling as if it was still there, I have no pain whatsoever."

"At least it's painless." Alexander heard Severus mutter. He glared at his father.

"Father, could you leave mom and me alone for some minutes then you two can switch. And it isn't really a question!"

Severus Snape nodded and left the room.

Hermione stood shaken by her disappearing son's bed.

"Sit!" he commanded. She sat.

"Have you apologized?"

"Yes, but he didn't give me a chance to give... us a shoot. He well, agreed that it was improper for students and teachers… and he told me to leave it at that."

Alexander slapped his forehead with his good hand. What on earth had that man gotten in to his head now?! And why did God punish Alexander so? Why one should never have to play matchmaker for one's parents!

"So you gave it a shoot then?"

She nodded.

"Good for you mom, now send the retched excuse for a human being in."

She nodded again and left the room.

Outside sat Lily and Snape, as far apart as was possible. Hermione didn't say anything she only sat down, Snape stood up and walked inside.

As he closed the door behind him he looked at his son. "Why her?" he asked.

"Lily?" Alexander asked back. At his father's nod he answered, "Well, would you have preferred Ron Weasley's daughter? It was a close call."

"Miss Malfoy-Potter is a wonderful person; I wish you the best of luck." Severus said quickly and sat down.

They looked at each other for some seconds. Then Snape looked away.

"Explain yourself." Alexander stated.

"It's improper."

"You served Voldemort," Severus shuddered at the name, "for several years before you saw the error of your ways. And you are a halfblood. That was _improper_ as well!"

"She... It's just wrong, her being so young."

"You killed Dumbledore, whilst being on the Order's side all along, that's wrong."

"It was necessary, Dumbledore agreed, Draco Malfoy was not allowed to become a murderer. And apparently I brought him back."

"In this future yes. But we don't know what will happen if you two don't get together."

Severus stern demeanor broke. He slumped forward and he put his young-looking face in his hands.

"Alexander, this has to happen. I don't ask you to forgive me. I just can not let her go through with this."

"And why not, pray?" His father loved his mother! One point to Alexander!

Severus straightened up and looked his handsome son in the face.

"She doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

"The Snape bed?"

"Alexander..." Severus growled

"I'm seventeen! No, I apologize father it was distasteful of me... very distasteful!" Yuck his Parents!

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Um... Yes. And she is a young woman still, while I'm only looking like a young man, I can't and will not keep this up forever. Does she even remember that I'm really nineteen years older than her? I can't let her persuade herself into a relationship with an old man who is her professor!"

"And the real issue is?" Alexander said nonplussed.

"What are you talking about? That is a very real issue!"

Alexander looked at him some more.

"…"

Severus felt a small blush creep up his cheeks. Blast! He knew no one else in the entire world would notice it, except this boy! Blast and damn!

"And..." he said giving up, "...she doesn't love me."

"Soo... If I get this straight…" Alexander said very bored indeed with this.

"...I will sacrifice everything for her happiness." He said with a noble look upon his face.

"Drama Queen."

"I would prefer Romantic, young boy or I'll curse you with a real problem!" Snape said angrily.

"Fine you're a romantic… I have a question for you dad. Why, if she doesn't love you, does mom want to get into a relationship with you?"

"So that she can bear you."

"I personally see no problem with that reason. Get to it, I say…but I guess it is a bit egocentric and not enough of a reason for you… No it's not I see." He said to the black look on his father's face.

"Alexander, no one should enter a relationship just because of a child! That is not a reason for a relationship! Love is required or everyone will suffer! I know my parents weren't exactly happy!"

"The moral lecture of today, thank you dad! Now I'll never sin again! …I was feeling a sugar low but after that cute speech I think I had my share..."

"You are my son through and through…" Severus muttered.

"Yes, except I have good days..." Alexander smiled his winning smile. "Now dad, a second question."

"What now?" Severus snarled

"Why does mom look so happy in the wedding photo if she doesn't love you?" Two points to Alexander!

Начало формы

Конец формы


	33. Terribly Tough

A/n. Yeah… I don't own the original idea and I sadly don't get money for this. Am dyslectic and doing the best I can. Thank you all. And this is a long chapter for someone who thinks it's hard to write. Betaed by clarealexandrea and Kehlencrow.

**Time-turner twist**

**Chap 33**

Severus had been dismissed from the hospital wing and was now wandering the corridors in hope of straightening his mind out.

She could just have been happy because of the prospect of getting Alexander… but then why did he smile? Damned wedding photo! Damned smart kid! Damned pretty young girl! Damned whole time travel thing! Damned youth potion! Damn! Damn! Damn!

His mind was racing... all the talks with Miss Granger, him realizing she was the key to his happiness, she caving in and wanting... He couldn't get his mind around this whole situation! He was one of the most intelligent people, order of Merlin second class for Christ sake!

He stopped by a mirror looking at his young body. The hair was loose again. It was so straight it never stayed tied up long. It was extra greasy-looking now when he was in a teen body. He had a problem normally but it was worse these days. He showered every other day, often for a single guy. The nose was large and crooked as usual. Pity Alexander had to inherit that feature... And those eyes… those dark dark eyes. His father's eyes. They didn't know how to smile, it was genetic. His eyebrows fitted in perfectly with the eyes, dark and somewhat tilted forward to always give him an annoyed look. The mouth was thin… a bit wide but it made him sneer better. The teeth were... Okay they're English, so not exactly movie material. Yellow and all over the place... he was tall, his full length already here in his seventeen-year-old body. Big feet, big hands with long fingers…

"Oh course the creator, I'm made to scare people." He looked around quickly and took a classic monster pose.

"Grrrr"

He chuckled. That always cheered him up. No one would ever know though. NO ONE! Oh yes, except that first year Gryffindor he tormented during his first teaching year… Severus hid in dark corners and... Oh well it was hilarious. Poor boy developed twitches.

He chuckled some more then sighed. He was not seventeen; he had wrinkles worthy a fifty-year-old! Scars both external and internal that would never heal. He was a wreck. No lush young woman should have to stand by a broken man such as he.

He put a hand on the mirror to block out his face. Then walked off down the corridor.

"Why on god's green yet twisted earth is she smiling in that damned photo?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ever heard of dead silent? Is that when to people who have admitted they were gay to one and other are sitting holding hands in a sofa not knowing what to say or do? Probably.

And a best friend and another good friend sitting opposite. Then the grave is a party.

Neville on the other hand was in a good mood and never got the whole thing with awkward silences.

"So Malfoy! Are you and Harry like a couple now? 'Cuz he ain't saying."

Harry decided to implode, but failed. Ron settled for twitching and it worked really well.

Draco looked at Harry. "Yes... Longbottom... I don't know. I guess..." This didn't help Ron's twitching. Harry's blushing was not a helping hand either.

"Splendid!" a snarky, sarcastic voice said. "At least your kid is not going to go disappearing!"

"Cool it Hermione," Ron said looking up. "Maybe he's just... eh faking it?"

She rolled her eyes when an evil smile creped across her face. "Hi, Pansy!" she said in her best sing-song voice.

"YOU! YOU! YOU UTTER FREAK!" The not-so-pretty girl yelled running down the stairs.

"Oh shit." Harry said shutting his eyes and waiting for the wrath of Pranzilla.

**SLAM!**

Harry opened his eyes and wondered if she had missed or something. She hadn't. She just had not aimed for him.

"Serves your right for hoodwinking me for _SEVENTEEN YEARS_! Wait till your father hears about this! He'll die of shame!"

"Yeah hope he does... one less Death Eater to worry about," Ron muttered under his breath.

"And your mother! She'll throw you out of the _HOUSE_! No more manor for you_ FAIRY-BOY! AND YOU KNOW WHAT_?!! I'm glad you're humping a _MAN_! You've treated me like garbage! Gregory makes me feel loved, so have fun with your MAN! And he's not any MAN he's Harry FUCKING POTTER!!! Hope you're pleased now knowing everyone you've ever known will hate you... Hope your Gryffindor-golden-scar-queer counter waits that."

She spat on the floor and walked up to her room. Greg gave Draco a quick apologetic glance then bolted after her.

"That hurt," Draco muttered sitting up.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked looking at all of them. Vincent felt that it was his queue.

"Don't fret Draco." He smiled. "We knew you weren't really joining the Dark Lord's army, I and Greg are on your side."

Draco looked at his friend bewilderedly. "Of course I am! Is what I've been dreaming about since I was 9!"

Harry stared at him _"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH ME!"_

Draco looked at him "What? Oh… Haven't thought about it that way…" He looked around the room at all the stunned faces. "It's still a war coming back home. Yes... hmm... this is really awkward..."

"_AWKWARD! YOU ARE INSANE!! HOW COULD __**THAT**__ SLIP YOUR MIND?!_" Harry shouted, and Draco saw red.

"_I'M SORRY!! I HAD I PERSONAL CRISES ABOUT MY SEXUALITY! IT TOOK UP MOST OF MY MIND!!!"_

"_SO YOU THINK THAT MAKES IT OKAY TO JOIN FORCES WITH THE MAN WHO IS OUT TO KILL YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"_

Hermione nudged Ron. "You know this is kind of kinky… bet they'll kiss soon."

Ron only said, "Ueahh," and shuddered

"_I JUST SAID THAT I HADN'T THOUGHT ABOUT IT!!!"_

"_HOW COULD YOU NOT?! I'M HARRY POTTER! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!"_

"_OF COURSE NOT! I JUST..."_

"_THEN YOU CAN'T JOIN VOLDEMORT!_!!" At the name everyone shuddered

"_YOU CAN NOT JUST ASK ME TO DROP MY ENTIRE LIFE FOR YOU!!!"_

"Any second now they'll start smooching."

"I can taste my dinner Hermione, stop…"

"_IT'S MY ACTUAL LIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! I THINK I'M ENTITLED TO_…"

"See, I told you they'd start smooching." Hermione smirked triumphantly. Ron was busy looking the other way, and keeping his dinner.

"You really know everything Hermione," Neville said smiling at her. Hoping that she might hitch him in on some info on Ginny later.

"Yes," she sighed looking away from the gay limb-tangle, "Except how to get it on with a specific batman."

"I guess you want to get it _on_ with him then?" Neville asked.

"Yes." She sighed again. "For everyone's sake."

"You like the old potions master?" Neville asked again not really believing it whilst looking at Ron, he really was a top a twitchier

"I don't know any more… he has sort of grown on me… it isn't love but it's something right?"

"Something, all right... You couldn't stand the man just some weeks ago. Hid in a wardrobe I recall."

"Mmm... cozy wardrobe you guys got…" They stood both looking at Ron.

"I think he's developing epilepsies," Neville noted.

"Yeah... Triggered by Slytherin love... see there he goes again," Hermione said nonplussed.

"Think we should change the subject?" Neville asked her.

"Yeah, or get those two gays to stop.,. " They looked some more.

Hermione sighed. "Oh well, see you two around. I need to go find Snape. Maybe Alexander has managed to shake some sense in him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It didn't take her to long to locate him.

A scary seventh year Slytherin? The deserted corridors near the Astronomy tower.

First years talk easily.

He was quite the sight when she saw him. His hair hung lose and he looked tormented. He stood by an empty wall holding a small square paper in his hand. He looked very handsome... She wouldn't mind falling for him looking like that.

As she watched he lifted the paper to his eyes and looked at it. A small whisper escaped him.

"Why?"

His voice was low yet silky…a shiver ran up her spine.

"Why what, professor?" she couldn't help herself.

His head swung around and his jet black eyes pierced her.

"What are you doing here, girl?" he hissed.

She took a step towards him. "I came looking for you, sir..."

"You have found me, girl! Now spit it out and be gone!" He was angry. She had not caught him at a good time. Bullocks.

She took another step towards him and cast about for anything to say.

"Was Alexander fine when you left him?"

His dark hard eyes looked away from her. "No," he stated unceremoniously.

"What was wrong with him?" she asked sitting down on a nearby bench.

"He's... he's getting worse." Snape said looking anywhere but at her. "His whole left arm is invisible now. It was still solid when I left though."

She said nothing, only looked at her hands.

Severus shot her a glance then looked down at the photo in his hand. She looked far from smiling here in the real world.

"What's that in your hand?" her soft voice asked. He should have hidden it. She was bound to ask about it.

"A photo." He gently said. All the anger had melted away. Her brown eyes had taken care of that.

"Is it of us?"

He nodded. "Our wedding."

She held out a slender hand, after a second's hesitation he gave her the photo.

"A beautiful picture." She stated, looking at them holding hands, laughing and trying to avoid the rice. "We seem happy."

He nodded. She patted the bench to indicate that he could sit next to her. He arched an eyebrow. Then what would it matter… they needed to talk.

He sat.

"Why did you ask 'Why?' before?" she asked again.

He smiled a genuine smile, no anger or sarcasm involved. It was breathtaking. He knew she was not letting that slip.

"I just wondered why you smiled in that photo."

She looked at him. He had to be joking. Did he know how to joke?

"You can't figure it out?"

"I have some theories, but none of them seem to suffice... It's such a genuine smile."

She stared some more at him, just in case he did know what a joke was or if he was being sarcastic and she had missed it… but he seemed to be totally honest.

"I am happy…" She began slowly. "...That's why I'm smiling..."

"Yes of course! I know that." He snapped at her. "But _why_ are you happy?!"

She looked at the photo wondering if the professor lost his marbles.

"Eh... because I just got married?" He had to have figured that one out.

"That doesn't make any sense!" he exclaimed standing up. "You're missing one crucial thing here Miss Granger!" he continued, pacing back and forth in front of her.

"What?" she asked staring at the photo.

"You just married _me_."

"No I didn't miss that. I saw you," she said calmly. Now he knew where Alexander got the slow uptakes from.

"Yessss," he said struggling to not shout at her, "but how can you be happy in the photo when you're marrying ME?"

She just stared at him. HE WASN'T THAT STUPID WAS HE?

"One of my theories are that you are happy about the prospect of bearing Alexander, another is that it was a beautiful wedding and all women love that… but there are too many holes in these theories…" he said whilst still pacing back and forth.

She stared. He was serious… he was bloody well serious!

She began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" he barked at her.

She sat up straight "You're so cute when you're stupid..." she smiled.

She was mocking him! How dare the girl laugh at him!

"Then if you're so great what's your theory?!" he snarled at her.

She pretended to examine the photo. After a near sixty seconds she said.

"My guess is Love."

He snatched the photo from her and muttered, "That's what your son said as well."

"Great minds think alike." She said smiling at him.

He stopped in front of her and looked down upon her smiling face.

"Is this fun to you?" he asked.

She didn't like his superior stance nor his menacing voice.

"All fun and games, girl?..."

She gulped and looked away from him. He bent down to her height and hissed, "I happen to know for a fact that you don't love me, if you did our son wouldn't be disappearing as we speak."

Her eyes shot back and she looked him straight in the eye, anger flaring.

"If it's all my fault I can't see why you're opposing my every try to come near you!"

He stood straight again.

"I don't want to hurt…"

"Yeah?! Well a lot of people are dying because of us and gods knows what else is changing!" she stood up as well not taking more of his towering dominance.

"I don't care!" he said coldly.

Her chin dropped and she was about to slap him, but Severus caught her wrist in mid arch.

"How can you not care! We have to join or a lot of people will die!" tears began to fill her eyes.

"I don't care how many people will die! I will not let anyone force you into a relationship with me!" he screwed up his eyes and his features changed and he grew into his old self, her potions master.

"Can you live with THIS?" he snarled and let her hand go. "Not so pretty, ey?" he said again in his chilly voice.

She cried.

"I want to! I really want to!" she cried, tears streaking down her face. He had not been gentle to her wrist.

"We can't," he stated and turned around.

"Why not?" more tears and now despair.

"Because I love you." He said. Then Severus threw a hood over his head and left her to her tears.


	34. Terror turns to Tenderness

A/n. Hello. Disclaim any ownership to these characters or to the misspelt words. Chapter betaed by Kehlencrow

**Time-turner twist**

**Chap 34**

Tears streaming down her face Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard. It was mind blowing, huge and scary. Severus Snape had told her that he loved her, in his old voice and his real body! His nineteen years older body! Not the seventeen looking body she was used to associate with him…

Her tears still flowed from her eyes as she had his words repeat themselves in her head over and over again. The look upon his face when he said it. His determination to sacrifice the world so that she wouldn't be forced to bond with him.

Yet she couldn't believe it. He loved her and he was rejecting her. Surely all men would leap at the opportunity to be together with the woman they loved? But not her professor… he was a cruel man, a cruel but great man.

She should really run after him, and then shout his name and when he stopped and spun around she should say something truly romantic then he would soften and take her in his arms. BUT this was Severus Snape, he would probably spin around and snarl something and she was Hermione Granger, she didn't know much about romantics… she would probably say something extremely improper and they would start a shouting match…

So she stood up, brushed the tears off her face and walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron had won an inner battle. He was talking to Draco Malfoy without contemplating to hit the boy… much…

"It appears you joined the good guys," Ron stated looking at the blond.

"It appears so," the blond retorted looking at his boyfriend. "Hey Weasley... I got a question for you."

"Mmm?"

"Do you know a sexier word for boyfriend?"

Ron pulled a face. "Pardon?!" Harry just laughed

"Well... I think _boyfriend_ is a bit blunt. I can't seriously use that word in association with me!"

"Eh… Partner... Date?" Ron looked a bit squeamish. Malfoy had not lost his marbles... he never had any in the first place. And probably no balls either, damned queen.

"Hmm... I don't like them either, Partner sounds so definite and Date is to allusive."

"He's so gay it floods from his ears." Ron told Crabbe.

Crabbe nodded. "We always knew. He just needed a nudge at the opportune boy."

Harry smirked and laid an arm around Draco. Stating the obvious. MINE!

"Spouse? No it reminds me of cows…or farmwife..." Draco pondered for himself.

A dark-clad figure emerged through the entrance and everyone stared. As it lowered its hood they saw that it was professor Snape. Looking his old not merry self.

He nodded in their direction and stormed in to his room.

"Cranky," Crabbe said.

"Bet it's Granger's fault!" Draco said still thinking about words.

A few five minutes later the said girl arrived, looking run over by a hoard of hippogriffs.

"Oh my, what happened Hermione?!" Neville asked as she tried to slip by unnoticed. Tough luck.

She turned around and sat down with the rest of them, letting them all stare at her bloodshot eyes.

"Alexander didn't shake some sense into him?" Neville looked so worried.

"Did he hurt you?" Ron was worried too. Men are so sensitive to female tears.

She shook her head smiling as an answer to both questions.

They sat all silent for a while. The only sound was coming from Pansy and Hermione's room, it sounded like Pansy was infuriated. Nothing new.

After a few minutes Neville piped up, "Companion?"

"Naww. Too Gay. I want something I can feel comfortable with," Draco said.

Hermione listened as Ron explained Draco's odd problem. She looked at him.

Her voice was a bit cracked from all the sobbing but the others pretended not to notice.

"How about significant other or… other half?"

Draco sat up straight and clapped his hands together. "Other half! PERFECT!" He looked over to Harry and bent in so that their noses touched. "You're my other half…" he purred.

Harry blushed in the colour of a siren.

"Yeah except that we stand on opposite sides in the upcoming battle," Harry said grumpily.

"Oh! Don't start with that again!" Draco said exasperated then smirked at Harry. "...Or I might just have to have make-up make-out with you again…"

Harry blushed even deeper.

"Get a room" Ron sighed. And as the two not that straight boys stood up and into the Slytherin room Ron shuddered and laid an arm around Hermione.

"I'm just thankful it's not my room," he said

"Speak for your self..." Crabbe muttered glaring after the two giggling queens. "I'm going," he declared and walked out.

The Gryffindors where left to themselves.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ron asked looking at her with his blue sincere eyes.

"No," she whispered not meeting his gaze. She had loved those eyes. She had expected to marry those eyes… now she was expected to marry two jet black eyes… which loved her.

She began to cry again.

Ron and Neville were at a loss over what to do with her. Ron rubbed her arm making soothing noises and Neville tried to look sympathetic.

"Was he mean to you?" Neville asked softly. She nodded.

"The bastard!" Ron exclaimed. "What did he say?!"

She held him down not wanting him to stride in to the professor's room looking for trouble, he might die!

"He said he… he said… He said he loved me!" she sobbed.

They fell silent.

"That's a bad thing…" Neville half asked half stated.

"No…" she sobbed. "It's the fact he doesn't want to... to... to force himself upon me that's... that's bad!"

"That's bad?" Ron asked perplexed. Professor Snape did the right thing in his book… Staying as far away from Hermione as possible.

"YEEEES!" she wailed. "Now everyone will DIE!"

They stared at her

"Are you sure you're not overreacting…?" Ron asked slowly.

"NOOO! Everyone will die!" she stood up and ran up the stairs. "...And just because I can't love him!" she wailed.

When she opened the door to her room she saw Parkinson and Goyle snogging on Parkinson's bed. She stared at them for a while. They where too preoccupied to take any notice to her. All Slytherins where the same, too full of themselves to care for her.

Her tears seized and were replaced by fury.

She spun around and slammed the door shut. The two lovers inside probably never noticed. Then she stomped down the stairs again. When she reached the landing she saw the door to he Gryffindor boys' room shut. They'd gone too. But they were not her target. She stamped over to the door in-between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors and wrenched it open and walked inside without ever knocking. She should have knocked…

Inside stood Severus Snape, half naked. He had but a bathrobe around his waist… he had apparently been examining his upper body in the mirror when she entered, and before that he had obviously showered. He had not drunken his youth potion either.

She stood in a trance looking at what would have once been her worst nightmare. Now he looked rather sexy. He had lovely scars on several places over his body.

"MISS GRANGER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled at her whilst hurriedly covering his upper body with the rest of the bathrobe. She felt a little sting of disappointment when he did so.

"I... I... I... I…" was all she managed to come up with, her eyes never leaving his torso... even if it was now covered.

"Even if I am flattered by your apparent attraction to my chest, Miss Granger, I would prefer you to explain yourself!"

"Oh… eh... I'm sorry professor... I... eh..." she had totally forgotten why she was here. She looked into his jet black eyes and felt a lovely shiver run down her spine. His eyes were so black… He seemed quite shook-up by her entrance.

'He was not an ugly man at all' she thought. His next to white skin made his flush so mush easier to spot. She smiled at his slightly pink cheeks. Her professor was blushing. It was rather cute actually.

His wrinkles deepened as her smile confused him.

"Miss Granger, explain your self!" he demanded. Severus was not in the least comfortable with her standing there looking at him and smiling!

"I can't remember professor," she said dreamily. Merlin the girl had gone bonkers! And all of a sudden she GIGGLED! Severus was about to hex the girl out of his room and off to Tibet!

"Miss Granger, I'm near to naked here…" he said trying to make the girl snap out of where ever she was... SHE HAD GIGGLED!

Her smile widened and her eyes wandered down his body then up to his eyes. "I am aware of that professor…" she giggled again.

Now Severus was about to implode or fall to pieces or whatever nervous men did. He had never been this nervous in his entire life. The Dark Lord, battles, duels, Dumbledore, a drunk Minerva... BUT THIS! Hermione Granger seeing him in only a bathrobe, smiling at him and FLIRTING!

He dragged a hand through his long black wet hair. How to handle this situation? He could not kill her… not an option… eh... eh... be calm... calm…

"Can I help you with anything else, miss Granger?" he asked trying to sound like his old self, not bothered by her eyes…

She took a step forward then another and another until she stood very close to him. He strangled his reflexes to run from her.

His breath caught as her glittering eyes looked up into his.

"You're a cruel man Severus…" she said solemnly. "It took some time to come to this conclusion. But you are a cruel man Severus."

He only looked down into her eyes, once again lost in her youthful gaze. He felt his heart tighten for the loss of her. Her statement was not news to him. He was indeed a cruel man.

"I know," he said softly to her.

She opened her lush lips once more. "But you're also a great man."

He only stared at her. His shock was evident.

She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

He didn't breath, he didn't think, he only closed his eyes and fell in to the soft touch.

"It would be an honour if you let me love you." She said. He opened his eyes and looked into her brown innocent ones and he couldn't detect any lie.

He smiled at her. The wonderful genuine smile she loved so very much. It made him ten years younger. And that was all she needed. Nineteen years wasn't much of an age difference right?

"You're only saying that because of my body…" he said teasingly.

She blushed and was about to object when he kissed her.

Review... or there shall be no other chapter... mohahahaha


	35. Tangling themselves

An.sitting in her armchair stroking a stuffed toy chicken and looking evil Yeeees my faithful readers, now when you provided me with over forty reviews on one single chapter I feel I must reward you (and thank you) ;). I disclaim ownership and claim lack of talent in spelling. And sorry that it took so long time.. I had to rewrite a big part…I just couldn't get it the way I wanted it.

**Timeturner twist**

**Chap 35**

Their heads parted. The kiss had been... well her knees where weak.

Her mouth was still slightly open and her hands still grasped his bathrobe.

They stood close only looking at one and other.

He lifted his hand and cupped her chin, stroking her gently with his thumb.

"You still don't love me." He told her. It wasn't an accusation, just a statement.

"I like you"

He only continued his gentle caress. She closed her eyes feeling his touch. So tender for her professor. _Her _professor.

He lowered his hand there was something in his eyes... a sadness.

"we shouldn't be doing this"

Her eyes flew open staring in to his. At her socked look he turned and headed for the wardrobe.

"And why not prey?" she snapped at him folding her arms.

"Turn around." He said calmly.

"I'm not leaving!"

"I'm getting dressed, turn around Miss Granger."

"oh." She turned red in the face. "And why shouldn't we be doing this?!" she asked again.

"Because it's still not right." He said.

"WHY NOT?"

"I'm your teacher. How could we handle this when we return to our time? You may turn."

"I just don't get you!" she said exasperated and turned around.

Since it was late he stood in his sleeping gear, black silky pants and a black silky shirt which he was currently buttoning.

"..First you say you love me, and then you don't want me! And when I say I want you, you still don't want me! Let me fill you in on a little secret…MOST PEOPLE WANT THE PERSON THEY LOVE!"

"I just don't want us to get in to a situation we can't handle!" He hissed, apparently starting to lose his temper.

"You're just running away aren't you?"

"Stop this Miss Granger" he warned in a menacing voice. But there was no stopping her.

"..You don't want me now because I want you. You're scared of the consequences.. Coward."

His eyes flared. He strode over to her, grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.

"Don't call me a Coward! I HEARD YOU, YOU KNOW!" he screamed and realized his grip on her.

She was taken aback. "Wha..what do you mean?"

He turned his back to her and quoted her "I believe your exact words were _I can't love him_."

"but !.. but I didn't…" oh my god! She hadn't even thought of the consequences of him hearing.

"You shouldn't scream that kind of thing if you don't want people to hear" ether he was snooping in her brain, but she would probably notice if he did so most likly he read her like an open book. His voice was the voice of a defeated man.

"Leave miss Granger."

"But I..I "

"Just leave."

And so she did. With tear filled eyes she ran from his room and up to her own. Thankfully Parkinson was sleeping…alone. So Hermione could just snuggle down in her sheaths and cry her heart out over the worlds most complicated man.

They'd shared a kiss. That should have counted for something! But no..

How could he be so irritating? So mean? Why would he give up everything for her except his heart? People would die just because he was to mush of a coward to let her get to know him. Didn't she know him? Maybe not _know_ him.. but she had known him for seven years.

She opened her bloodshot eyes and stared at the sealing. Gathering all the things she knew about him.

He was clearly independent, a non social creature lurking around in his dungeon. He was intelligent, but also smart. Which is to say he knew things but also knew how to use them. He was brave, facing the dark lord as a spy knowing about the consequences. He was a loyal person, even killing Dumbledore at his request. He was a romantic… going to any means to secure the happiness of the one he loves.

"that's me" she whispered feeling tears well up again.

They weren't so different the two of them. He could have been a lion for all his deeds had it not been for his fear. He was scared, not able to handle others emotions and pushing people away so they couldn't hurt him. And if he couldn't push them away, he would scare them. It was clear that he didn't trust people. Preferring his solitude to the fear of getting hurt. He had probably built up a wall around himself, not letting anyone in. a wall that he probably thought prevented him from getting hurt, not knowing that such walls slowly crushes its owner all by it self.

She smiled at the thought of her professor; he would have gotten truly pissed of if he had heard her thoughts.

_Her _professor, that was how she had thought of him when she stood in his arms. She'd told him that she liked him. She did.

Now when she though him thru, she realized how mush she had thought of him with out thinking about it. All her observations… all her shivers and similar. She truly did like him. And she cared about him…and he only pushed her away.

She still bore a sad smile when she drifted of to sleep. She had probably loved that basted of a man for months…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day Hermione once again rose with the dreaded feeling she woke with most days here in the future. She was going to have see Snape.

She dressed and walked down to their normal disguise meeting. She was the fist there… as usual… she stood absentmindedly and straightened her hair. Parkinson arrived shortly after Hermione, with her hair already in curls. She yawned and nodded at Hermione.

"I still can't believe we have to be here.." she said to Hermione. "We are already masked."

Hermione nodded and put on her glasses. "Yeah it's just torture"

"Although we always get to see Snape looking dashing.. Bet you like that Granger.." Parkinson said nudging her. She only sighed.

The Gryffindor boys where the next to arrive. Hermione took a good look at her friends knowing this was one of the few times they looked like themselves.

The Slytherins filed out soon after. Malfoy greeted Harry with a kiss on the cheek and Pansy rushed over to Goyle and smootched him. Ron and Neville nodded at Crabbe who nodded back.

They stood for two minutes before Snape emerged; he had clearly taken his potion. He didn't even give Hermione a glance. He waived his wand and at the boys one by one then turned around with out a word and left.

"Well that was point less yet again" Pansy whispered to Hermione whilst clinging to Goyle.

At least its over she thought and they all went own to breakfast.

Draco kissed Harry good bye and seated himself at the Slytherin table, next to Lily.

She looked like a fate worse than death. Or at least exhausted.

"I take it that things are worse?" Draco said conversationally.

"Well yeah." Lily answered. "His right arm is leaving now."

"Catching the train?" Draco asked

"And do you know what's worse?" she asked her not-yet father and ignoring his train comment.

"Worse then your boyfriend disappearing in front of your eyes? Enlighten me." He said and bit in to a bread piece.

"When he is gone, it's going to be me next." She said grumpily.

"What?! YOU?! HOW?!" Draco nearly shouted, but was thankfully muffled by the bread.

"Uck dad…I mean... _Drake_. Not very lady like."

"I'm a homosexual not a lady." He said after swallowing his food.

"what ever.." she said, still very grumpy.

"Now tell me why you will be next" Draco hissed at her.

Lily leaned in and began to whisper. "Well actually I won't technically be next. Alice Longbottom will."

"Why?" Draco was intrigued

"You see last night I went to the library to see if anything else had changed except for you know Alexander disappearing.. And I saw that history had changed."

"Go on"

"Now because of Aunt and Uncle Snape's.. you know.. they wont work together and there for there will be more death eaters at the last battle. And YOU are one of them."

"noting wrong with that."

"Yes there is!" she said hitting him

"Apparently it is." He said nursing his arm

"but don't worry, you see the error of your ways and change said when papa is in danger."

"Genuine hero me.."

"Shut up and pay attention!" she hissed "Well.. after you saved Harry he is nearly shot down by the killing curse but Ginny Lo..Weasley saves him by taking the hit her self."

"The Weasleyett dies?"

"Right in front of papa. There for Alice will disappear."

"Logical. But why you?"

"Wasn't it common knowledge she liked Papa?" Draco nodded and Lily continued her whispered story "Yeah. Well I read in another book that Harry Potter never got married or had a relationship since her death, in that way paying back his debt to Ginny. So because she sacrificed her life for him, papa thought he loved her, broke it of with you. You married Pansy Parkinson instead and I was never born."

"No." Draco said horror struck "it can't go like that…"

"Yeah.. well" Lily said shrugging and continued to poke at her breakfast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the first class ended. Transfiguration with a new teacher named Comings. Minerva had stopped working at Hogwarts after Dumbledore came back. She now ran the Hogwarts-Ministry dealings. So she was seen in the corridors now and then.

But as said, After the first class ended Draco went up to Snape and slapped him. It was a girly slap but never the less a slap.

Snape's eyes flared and he was about to kill or at least relive Malfoy of his limbs when Draco spoke.

"I didn't give damn of what you did or didn't do with Granger before. But now it's personal. So if you and that little mud.. Muggleborn don't kiss and make-up I'll force feed love potions down your throat!"

Snape glanced around the corridor then he grabbed Draco by the collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"And what makes you think I'm the problem?" he asked silkily.

Draco glared at his godfather and wrenched Snape's hands of his collar.

"She's a Gryffindor." He said calmly straightening out his clothes "She always wants to do what's _right_."

Snape crossed his arms "And in what way is my personal life personal to you?"

"If you and Granger don't get hitched Ginny Weasley's death is going to steal my man and I'll marry Pansy."

A smirk grossed the young potions masters face "Really..? How unfortunate.."

"mm.. get it on with a Gryffindor and honour is going to come along for the ride... And in my case ruin everything."

Snape still only grinned at him.

"What are you two still doing here? Defence against the dark arts is staring in about ten minutes!"

"AH Granger.. just the girl I wanted to see." Draco exclaimed clapping his hands together.

Snape shot him warning look and Granger just looked puzzled

"Me?"

"Yes! Why don't you and Severus here make up..or out for that matter."

"What?" she asked

"Because Draco.." Snape sneered "Miss Granger here doesn't love me and never will."

"That's not true!" she exclaimed. It was Draco's turn to smirk when Snape's head did a whiplash to look at her. Oh the drama.

"What do you mean it's not true?!" Severus asked clearly shocked and surprised.

"I..I.."

"I'm leaving" Draco said. This was going well. And now he wouldn't need to brew a love potion.

When Malfoy had left, Severus looked at the furiously blushing girl.

"You can't have changed you're mind from last night." He told her

"Just because I said I couldn't love you doesn't mean I never will."

"That makes little to no sense."

"yeah…well.. You won't let me near you.."

"Don't start with that again." he said exasperated

"I won't" she promised "it's just that I want to be near you."

He looked at her

"I like you.. I care for you" she continued, not looking at him and blushing furiously again.

He didn't say anything he just stood there waiting for her to continue.

She looked at her feet and whispered "it's like I love… I think I might have done so for a very long time.. it's just like I'm waiting for something."

"_WAITING FOR SOMETHING?!_" he cried. "How can you be waiting for something?!" he raised his arms exasperated then he started counting on his fingers "I've told you I loved you, I've kissed you, I've sacrificed the world for you! What else is there?!"

She lifted her big brown shimmering eyes to his black bewildered ones.

"If you don't know by now.. You're not as smart as I thought you where" She said to him and began walking to their next class.

"I asked YOU didn't I?!" he yelled after her. She didn't even turn around.

"Women.." he muttered and walked after her.

&&&&&&&&

An. I'm going away for two weeks.. so have fun with this


	36. Travelling time

An: This has nothing to do with Hp 7. And I apologise for the waiting. Had a vacation so.. yeah. And I don't claim ownership to the characters in this fic.

Time turner twist

Chap 36

Severus hated girls and at this very moment he hated Hermione Granger passionately.

She was happily sitting over at her end of the class room writing on the essay they had been assigned to do during this class. What on gods slightly damned earth was he not doing for her? What had he not done for her? WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE WAITING FOR?!!

Severus couldn't pride himself with being a lady's man.. he could more pride himself of being the opposite of a lady's man, never the less had he managed to ensnare a few ladies.

What did girls want? Proposing? Did that fool of a girl want him to PROPOSE to her?! That must be ludicrous! It couldn't be that. That wouldn't be sane! Jump in to bed with her?

Severus nearly blushed

IT COULDN'T be That! Granger wasn't _that_ kind of a girl. Not that he would have minded mush…

_That _thought made him blush. Thankfully that mop of hair of his hid his features.

He wasn't ashamed of the act.. more over the thought of him and Granger… THAT wasn't the issue right now!

What was it she wanted of him?

After the defence against the dark arts teacher had dismissed them, Snape nearly ran out. One more minute of sitting and brooding over Granger and he'd exploded screaming at her. he couldn't wait another second of not knowing. He hid behind a wall.

As Granger walked by him and he snagged her and pushed her down a deserted corridor leading the wrong way.

"What the…Snape?! What are you doing!" she hissed as she fought for balance.

He took two menacing steps towards her.

"You tell me, and you tell me know what the hell I haven't done for you miss Granger…" he growled.

She hated that he could never use the sweet card to get what he wanted.. He always played the evil card. Frankly she was fed up with his bad ass demiurge.

"Honestly…" she sighed at his towering evil dark figure. Her Gryffindor courage and her impeccable intelligence kept her nerves in tacked and unafraid of him. "..I only wanted you to open up towards me.. Maybe give me a little trust or what ever… Get to know your mind. I'm used to openhearted block heads so you must understand what I'm missing from you."

"stupidity?" he asked with a leer.

"Shut up you." She said and hit him lightly on the arm. His evil mask fell and resumed his normal stance, the corridor even seemed to lighten a little.

"Yes I do see." He said looking defeated again. he seemed to only have three expressions around her. puzzled, angry and defeated. So mush for a man of mystery.

"..I only have one problem then.." he said with a sigh "I don't know if I can do what you ask of me.. I've been alone so long…with the war and all.. who knows if we die…or just you, how could I ever go.." he had turned away from her, not wanting her to see his eyes.

"We know" she said laying a hand on his shoulder "we've read the books." she continued giving him a sweet smile

He turned to her smiling as well. "But we also know time is a fragile thing and can easily be upset."

She moved to hug him. He didn't stop her.

"we'll get thru it.. I just know we will." She whispered to him softly.

They stood there hugging.

It might have been for hours nether of them cared. Hermione told herself that she could attend the classes she might be missing back in her own time.

The silence that was enveloping them felt like a warm cover, soft and comfortable.

"I really do love you Miss Granger" Severus whispered in to the girls hair.

She lifted her chin and whispered back "Hermione or I'll twist your balls."

He laughed "You're insufferable."

"so they tell me" she said snuggling in his caress.

They stood silent again for some time before Hermione dared ask him

"Will you do it for me?"

She felt him stiffen, she held her breath waiting for his answer.

"I cant promise anything.." he lifted her chin so that their eyes met "..But I will try." He stoked her cheek " It will take time but for you I'll do anything.."

"I can be patient" she promised him "as long as I may be with you…be near you" and she snuggled close to him again.

He stroked her bushy hair "it has to be our secret Hermione, you must know that."

"I understand.. but we can never keep it from the other time travellers."

He nodded and kissed her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! UNHAND HER YOU BEAST!" Ron yelled

He, Harry and Neville where entering the corridor obviously looking for Hermione. They ran up to the two lovers.

Snape let go of Hermione so fast it appeared he'd been burned.

Hermione scowled at the intruders. Snape..no Severus had been showing his sensitive side and they ruined their moment!! She could kill them!

"We where hugging you dim-witted buffoon!" she yelled at Ron.

"You sure he wasn't taking advantage of you" Ron asked eyen his young looking professor.

Snape leered at that comment. It made Ron's blood boil.

"No Ron. I'm quite sure" Hermione said between gritted teeth "If any I was using HIM!"

Both Snape and Ron's eyes flew to her. she smirked.

"Well we missed you at history…" Neville said unnerved "And Ron was sure you'd been kidnapped by Snape so we..well"

"I was." Hermione stated sounding pleased "And it was extremely satisfying!"

And with dose words she stumped of beaming.

Harry shrugged and smiled at Snape then followed her. Neville gave the professor the thumbs up and went after Harry.

Ron looked from Hermione's retreating back to Snape then back again.

He finally seemed to decide how to handle the situation.

To Snape's surprise Ron clapped his shoulder "good luck mate, you'll need it.. Take it from me she's a hand full"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mush later, at night in the hospital wing Alexander was awake He thought of waking Lily.

She was sleeping sitting in the visitor's chair half slumped over his bed. It was dark outside and very late. Plus all his limbs where back now pretending to have never been gone.

He stroked her hair. She was the most beautiful girl in the world and she loved him.

"She is quite radiant" a shadow said

"I know" Alexander said to the dark figure that had just entered the hospital wing.

"It took you two a very long time to stop bickering…" it acknowledge

"We are probably not done." He answered.

"You both get that from your parents took them for ever too no?"

Alexander nodded

He saw the refection of a twinkle as Dumbledore moved out from the shadows.

"Is it time to send them back?" he asked Alexander. "This has been quite the charade"

"Yes I think it's about time. It took the two of them a long time too to stop fighting."

"Indeed, I hade not foreseen Severus stubborn nobility."

" I didn't know they hated etch other so much"

"Thin line between hate and love"

"Apparently.." Alexander sighed as he stroked Lily's golden hair "if I knew I would be suffering so I would probably never have embarked on it."

Dumbledore twinkled "I think you would. You are more your mothers son than you care to realize."

"Bah" Alexander said with a half smile "just send them back old man. Our mission here is done and all is peace."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was breakfast.

Hermione longed for her professor. She and Harry alike sat looking dreamily over towards the Slytherin table.

"you two are no fun" Neville complained, pouting playfully at the two love struck friends of his. "..One can even talk two you. You both stare of in to the distance"

"talk to me then Nev..eh I mean Ned" Ron said with half a bread loaf in his mouth.

"eww" Neville said at Ron's half digested food.

"Isn't he perfect?" Harry asked "if I was to take out a dictionary and look up _perfect_ there would be a picture of him.." he sighed dreamily.

"Mmpf" Ron said and swallowed "And if you looked up _nasty_ you'd find a picture of Hermione's boyfriend."

Hermione hit him with her spoon from across the table.

Ron only giggled.

Some minute late Dumbledore rouse and all quieted down.

"dear student's I am sad to inform you that our furan visitors are leaving us to return to there school now enriched with new knowledge."

"what?" Harry whispered. All nine of them where shocked.

"I beg them to stand up and receive a good bye cheer worthy only to Hogwarts."

They all stood up hesitantly and received the applause and whistles of good bye.

When they also saw that the professor beckoned them to come with him, they started to hug the people they would truly miss. Their children.

Nor Hermione or Severus had noticed Alexander sitting among the Ravenclaws but as they looked they saw hem fully recovered and clapping just as furiously as the rest.

Hermione ran over to him and hugged him. Severus slanted over there to and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around one of these days" he said affectionately to the boy.

Alexander only smiled.

Ron and Neville hugged their daughters who he'd been hanging out with whilst the rest of the world had love problem.

Harry hugged Sirius good bye and then went to force Draco to let go of Lily so he himself could have turn.

After a good long while everyone was trooping after Dumbledore.

When they had entered his office and no one who were not entitled could hear them Severus asked the headmaster

"Why couldn't you have warned us? This was highly uncalled for"

Dumbledore only smiled "you are not the only one who enjoys a bit of drama Severus."

The professor huffed undignified, then changed his appearance to his old merry self.

"I need to change robes." He said

The headmaster showed him his office and gave him his old robes that a house elf had been kind enough to get before they got there.

When he got out looking used like his old self Hermione's stomach clenched how on earth where they to pull this of. He and she? Would he be able to see her as anything but a student when they where back?

She glanced around her. Harry and Draco where clutching each others hand so tightly that they where white. She wasn't the only one nervous.

Severus hadn't returned her look nor met her eyes since he had aged himself and now he stood on the other side of the group from her. her spirits where low.

"this is going to be very simple" Dumbledore said. "I'll throw this special powder on you that our lovely potions professor has fixed for us and you lot will be back too just seconds after you left. But I have to caution you" now he wagged his finger at them "you can't tell the world what happened or you might upset the curse of history." everyone nodded glumly in agreement.

"Well then" Dumbledore said cheerfully "bon vogue" and he blew a thin dust layer on top of the lot of them.

Just before they blinked out Severus could swear that he heard the old man mumble

"I won't miss them.. I'll see them all at the Christmas feast"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Severus winked back in to existence he found himself covered in purple gue.. which stank. He looked around and saw that every eight of his travel companions where in the exact same place they had been in when they left.

And he saw that further down the room little miss Greengrass was sitting looking terrified. And he recalled the incident that made them leave in the first place.

"Greengrassss" he hissed menacingly.

"yes pro..pro..professor" the girls stuttered

"Detention with Filtch…and you failed your potion" He snarled at her.

He surveyed the room.

"Well I can't work like this!" he snarled at the lot of them "get out! Class dismissed!"

Everyone ran out. Short of the eight that had been gone for month with out people noticing.

He looked at them Draco and Potter where eyen one and other provokingly. Pansy crawling up in to Gregory's lap, the other three boys just staring around looking bewildered and miss Granger. She was looking at him. Her big brown eyes saying more tha a thousand words ever would. He wrenched his eyes away.

"I Thought I said GET OUT! We've had our little vacation now get out! THE LOT OF YOU!"

Longbottom actually squealed. And they left save Hermione.

"I thought I Said.." he began. She didn't heed him. She walked up to him in a trans and kissed him. All nineteen years older, her professor, ugly bat, nasty death eater, covered in gue him.

They kissed.

"I love you" she said looking him in the eye.

He looked at her. His eyes filed with love. He whispered at her "Detention."

"WHAT?!" she yelled trying to get out from his grip. He didn't let go, he only smiled.

"Detention with me here tonight.." she calmed and smiled. He smiled too "..For loving your professor."

They kissed again.

Fin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I beg you lot to review. :P


End file.
